Tsunade's Angels
by MsMcC
Summary: What do you do when your a spy in the guise of a highschool student and your bestfriend/partner gets kidnapped. You go after her of course. Even if she's in Veitnam. In enemy territory. With seemingly no way of contact...yep gotta love her. pairs inside
1. Introductions part 1

**MsMcC:This is my second story of Naruto and I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!(whines then mumbles) By the way Mya is here from my story 'The Dance Crisis'**

**Mya:(runs a hand through her dyed blonde hair and waves)**

**MsMcC:So is it true that you are madly in love with Sasuke?**

**Mya:Why yes it is!**

**MsMcC:Is it also true that you worship the ground he walks on?**

**Mya:why yes it-wait what did you say!**

**MsMcC:You heard me now do the disclaimer.:D**

**Mya:Fine MsMcC does not own Naruto or his characters in any way or form, there I said it, now take back what you said!8(**

**MsMcC:No, Enjoy the story!:)Thanks to xo M o M i xo for betareading this story.**

* * *

Sakura sighed silently to herself, If she made a noise too loud it would blow her cover, majorly; she was currently hiding in a vent while watching a dark figure walk around the room as if searching for someone.

_'Will they hurry up? This is starting to get uncomfortable'_ Sakura thought. After she thought that it looked like the figure looked directly at the vent she was hiding in, Sakura's breath hitched in her throat.

Just then three other figures walked into the room, breaking the figures attention from the vent to look at the three.

"Hey what's taking so long!" Said DF2 impatiently.** (A/N:Dark Figure Number 2,The first dark figure that was announced is number one of course)**

"Yeah, we don't have all day" Said DF3 calmly, yet kinda rude at the same time.

"Yeah, we're actually kinda in a rush, you know if we don't hurry the boss is going to kill us" Said DF4, sounding kinda lazy yet completely serious.

Sakura thought the voices sounded kinda familiar, they all sounded like young males. Sakura mentally slapped herself, now was not the time to be worrying about that.

DF1 made a grunting sound and turned to leave, the other 3 figures following after, when they left Sakura let out a heavy sigh of relief and quietly made her way out of her hiding spot.

**TIME FREEZE**

**_This is Sakura Haruno, she is 17 years old and attends Konoha high as a 11th grader but secretly works for Tsunade's Female Secret Spy Agency (a.k.a. FSSA) at which she is one of the best agents along with 3 others. _**

**_She also has a crush on Sasuke Uchiha._**

**_She has Jade Green eyes and short Salmon Pink hair that stops at the middle of her neck which at the moment is currently pulled back into a messy half ponytail. She's wearing a black and pink tank top and a black skort with some leather boots that reached her knees. Sakura is the leader of the team, basically the one who calls all the shots for the team._**

**TIME FREEZE OVER**

Sakura breathed out."Guys, their gone now. You can come out" She said, looking around the room.  
After she said that, 3 figures came out of hiding. One crawled out of a box that was slid against the wall, one dropped from the ceiling cat-like and landed on her feet, one crawled from under the bookcase.

**TIME FREEZE (again)**

_**Okay, the one who climbed out of the box is known as Hinata Hyuga, she is also 17 years old and also attends Konoha high as a 11th grader and also secretly works for Tsunade's Female Secret Spy Agency at which she is one of the best agents along with Sakura and 2 others. She is the cousin of Neji Hyuga and has a crush on Naruto Uzumaki.**_

_**She has lavender eyes which is shielded by eyeglasses, and she has waist long Indigo/Violet hair which is currently pulled into a neat low ponytail. Her outfit consisting of a black and lavender long sleeve shirt with some black jeans with black leather boots that went alittle past her ankles. **_  
_**She is the brains of the team, usually the one who does all the computer work and so forth for the team.**_

_**The girl who had dropped from the ceiling is Ino Yamanaka, she is also 17 years old and also attends Konoha high as a 11th grader but secretly works for Tsunade's female secret spy agency at which she is one of the best along with Sakura, Hinata and 1 other. She has a crush on Sasuke Uchiha and though she won't admit it, Shikamaru Nara.**_

_**She has light blue eyes and long thigh-length platinum blonde hair which was currently pulled into a tight high ponytail. And her outfit consists of a black and baby blue tube top (Which has spaghetti straps that she added her self) with black short shorts and thigh high leather black boots. She is the nosiest, basically if you want to know something or find something out, go to her and she will definitely tell you what you need to know or she can find out.**_

_**The last is the one who crawled from under the bookcase is Tenten Kunai , she is 18 years old and also attends Konoha high as a 12th grader but secretly works for Tsunade's Female Secret Spy Agency at which she is one of the best along with Sakura, Hinata and has a crush on Neji Hyuga though she won't admit it.**_

_**She has hazel eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair that most of the time [including now] is held into messy buns. Her outfit consists of short sleeved black and green shirt and black Capri's with some calve high leather black boots. She is the strength of the team, usually the one that is sent to kick someones a**.**_

**TIME FREEZE OVER**

"Okay, let's get out of here!" Tenten said in a hushed tone. Ino, Hinata and Sakura nodded in agreement.

They suddenly turned to a nearby window which Tenten opened and slipped out into the night, the girls following closely behind her.

* * *

**Well that's it for my first chapter. Next chapter coming soon.**  
**PLEEEASE REVIEW! Oh and if you haven't already check out my story 'Dance Crisis' you should! P.S. if you do read that one please review on that one!:)**


	2. What happened?

**MsMcC:This is my second story of Naruto and I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!!(whines then mumbles)By the way Kita is here from my story 'The Dance Crisis'. say hi Kita.**

**Kita:(giggles nervously then snorts)hi**

**MsMcC:So is it true that you are in love with Shikamaru?**

**Kita:um... yes it is.**

**MsMcC:Is it also true that you stalk him?**

**Kita:yes it..wait what did you say?**

**MsMcC:Is it also true that you stole some of his hair and tried to do voodoo on it to make him fall in love with you?**

**Kita:WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!**

**MsMcC:don't worry about it, I got connections, now do the disclaimer.**

**Kita:Fine. MsMcC does not own Naruto or it's characters or Game-stop in any way or form, NOW WHERE DID YOU HERE THAT!!8(**

**MsMcC:(ignores her)Enjoy the story!:)**

* * *

"I can't believe this!"Tsunade yelled throwing her chair across the room.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were all quivering in the corner in fear of her rampage.

"**FIRST** of all you lose the target!**THEN** you almost blow your cover!**AND** _**THEN **_you come back late!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"Tsunade yelled continuing to throw things across the room.

"Um..."Hinata said nervously pushing her fingers together.

"AND to make it worse you let our rivals get the target!!"Tsunade huffed.

"But-"Sakura started but was cut off.

"But nothing..._wooosah_"Tsunade said trying to calm her nerves.

"Ok what happened?"Tsunade asked alot calmer than before.

Sakura cleared her throat."well it went like this"Sakura said remembering.

_**Flashback**_

_The girls were currently riding in the company's truck which was disguised as a delivery truck._

_"Ok guys our target's name is Gizmo Whong a.k.a 'The Computer'"Ino said reading out a folder._

_Hinata turned away from the computer she was facing and frowned."D-does it s-say why t-they call him t-the c-computer?"Hinata asked._

_Ino scanned the paper for the information."Well it says here that they call him that because he's a computer genius, He knows everything there is to know about computers."Ino said in a somewhat bored way._

_Sakura looked over at Ino."Does it say why he's our target?"Sakura said slipping on her fingerless gloves._

_Ino brushed some of her hair out of her face and once again looked down at the folder."Well basically it says that he's our target because some organization named the Akatsuki want to use him to get in computer that is on complete lock down unless you have the password that is. The job is to evacuate him out of the building their keeping him. Well that's if the rivaling agency doesn't beat us to it"Ino said looking up after that was said._

_"Well this should be easy"Tenten said sharpening her knives._

_Hinata frowned again."D-don't get y-your hopes u-up T-tenten"Hinata said seriously._

_Tenten looked over at Hinata and threw her hands up in defeat."fine fine, But don't let your hopes get too low either"Tenten said smiling while she continued to sharpen her knives._

_Hinata smiled a small smile"Y-yeah your right"She said pushing up her glasses._

_Suddenly the truck came to a stop."Ok guys this is our stop, let's go!"Sakura said opening the door of the truck and stepped out._

_Once all 4 girls were out of the truck, the truck drove off into the night._

_Sakura looked around to take in their surroundings. They were in the ally next to a tall building that had no name._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes."This is it"She said searching for a side door in the ally, after a few seconds she found one._

_Sakura walked over to the door and jiggled the door knob only to find that the door was locked, after that discovery Sakura looked over at Tenten."Do your thing"She said._

_Tenten nodded a pulled out a skinny knife and walked up to the door. After a few seconds Tenten opened the door._**(A/N:Ok in other words she picked the lock with the knife).**

_Once they crept in and shut the door behind them Sakura turned towards the 3._

_"Ok since this building is so big we're gonna have to split up to cover more ground, besides if we stuck together we could get caught easily."Sakura whispered in case someone was nearby, they all nodded in agreement._

_Hinata took something from out her pocket and showed it to them, which was revealed to be 4 earpieces and 4 masks__."T-this is s-so if o-one of u-us finds him we c-can let e-each other know, and t-the masks a-are so o-our identity w-won't be revealed."Hinata said also whispering._

_The girls nodded and took a earpiece a placed in their ears and took a mask and put it on. Hinata took the last ones and did the same._

_"Ok let's split"Sakura whispered, once that was said all 4 girls split up int different directions._

_**With Sakura**_

_'Now where can this 'computer geek' be' Sakura thought a she crept along the hallway of the unnamed building._

_Sakura silently sighed and narrowed her eyes in annoyance.'Where is this guy! Feels like I've been walking forever!' Sakura complained in her head._

_Sakura spotted a door and stopped walking.'Maybe this is it' Sakura thought curiously staring at the door._

_Finally after a few seconds of staring, Sakura walked up the door and slowly turned the knob._

_After she opened the door, she peeked inside expecting the room to be empty. Sakura gasped.'The guy's in here!'Sakura thought as she gazed at the tied up boy that was laid across the floor._

_Sakura silently walked up to the boy and examined him. He had curly dark brown hair and the color of his eyes were unknown at the moment due to him being unconscious, but he wore thick and black square glasses over his lidded eyes. He also had on a black polo shirt that said 'Gamestop' in white under the collar of his shirt and across from the words was a white name tag the said 'Gizmo' in black, he also had on jean shorts and black and tan duck shoes._

_Sakura sighed.'Definitely a computer nerd' Sakura thought, before she gave a sharp kick to his stomach._

_Gizmo's eyes snapped open from the impact and he started coughed. Once he finished, he looked up at her and Sakura could now see that his eyes were a dull dark brown._

_"Who are you?"Gizmo asked in a squeaky voice for a guy, Sakura had to refrain from laughing._

_"I'm here to save you, now get up so I can untie you"Sakura said folding her arms._

_Gizmo shrugged and stood up but suddenly looked behind her."Is he with you or something?"Gizmo said still looking behind her._

_Sakura spun around and met by the sight a tall muscular teenage boy who looked about her age leaning on the frame on the door. As Sakura scanned him for weapons she saw that he had on a black sleeveless shirt with some dark jeans and some black reeboks._

_"Who are you?"Sakura spat at the guy while glaring at him._

_The masked guy chuckled and stood from his leaning pose."That isn't any of your business now is it?"The guy said in a deep voice._

_Sakura glared at him even though she knew he couldn't see it because of her mask."Well what are you doing here?"She said still glaring at him._

_"I'm here to retrieve him"The guy said referring to Gizmo._

_Gizmo frowned."What do you two want with me?"Gizmo said sounding alittle afraid and worried. Sakura and the guy turned to him._

_"I'm just here to take you back to safety at my agency"The guy said starting to sound bored._

_Sakura turned back to the masked boy."Well so am I"Sakura said scowling._

_"Well whether you were supposed to or not he's coming back with me"The guy said emotionless._

_Sakura frowned."We'll see about that" Sakura said charging at the boy._

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

_Sakura and her teammates were currently being chased by the masked guy Sakura had met earlier. He had beaten her in the fight in less than 3 minutes and had called one of his friends to get Gizmo. After he was retrieved the masked boy had turned to Sakura to finish her off but Sakura made a run for it seeing that her target was gone and she later bumped into her teammates and now they are being chased by the guy Sakura had met._

_Sakura was getting frustrated."Tenten why don't you use any weapons to throw him off!"Sakura said as she continued to run._

_Tenten frowned."I used them all and besides don't you think if a had any I would've used them by now!!"Tenten said running as fast as she could._

_'you've got to be kidding me'Sakura thought running faster."Where'd you use them!!"Ino shouted in disbelief._

_"I ran into this one guy and we got into a fight, but he suddenly just up and left!!"Tenten replied just as loudly._

_"Well why didn't you pick them up!!"Ino shouted back as they continued to run._

_"Enough!! She doesn't have any weapons!! Oh well!! Just keep running!!"Sakura interrupted._

_Hinata looked over to her left and spotted a door up ahead.'Hey g-guys!"She said pointing at the door, fortunately the girls all saw it._

_They all made a dash for it. Once they opened the door and they all ran in, when all 4 girls were in the room, Ino put a chair on the door knob._

_"I think we're safe for a little while"Ino panted loudly._

_Suddenly there was a loud 'BANG' at the door as if someone was trying to bust through the door._

_"C'mon hide!"Tenten whispered running away from the door, other 3 following suit._

_Just then the guy burst through the door and looked around the room, it appeared to be empty**.(A/N:atleast to him it was).** _

_Sakura sighed silently to herself, If she made a noise to loud it would blow her cover, majorly._

_She was currently hiding in a vent while watching the mysterious guy walk around the room as if searching for someone._

_'will they hurry up this is starting to get uncomfortable.'Sakura she thought that it looked like the figure looked directly at the vent she was hiding Sakura's breath hitched in her throat._

_Just then three other figures walked into the room breaking the figures attention from the vent to look at the three._

_"Hey what's taking so long!"Said DF2 impatiently**(A/N:Dark figure** **number 2** **,The first dark figure that was announced is number one of course).**_

_"Yeah we don't have all day"Said DF3 calmly yet kinda rude at the same time._

_"yeah we're actually kinda in a rush, you know if we don't hurry the boss is going to kill us"Said DF4 sounding kinda lazy yet completely serious._

_Sakura voices sounded kinda familiar, they all sounded like males. Sakura mentally slapped herself, now was not the time to be worrying about that._

_The boy made a grunting sound and turned to leave, the other 3 figures following after._

_When they left Sakura let out a sigh of relief and quietly made her way out of her hiding spot._

_Sakura breathed out."Hey guys their gone now you can come out"She said looking around the room._

_After she said that the girls came out of their hiding places._

_"Ok let's get out of here!"Tenten said in a and Hinata nodded in agreement._

_Sakura nodded too."Yeah let's get out of here"she said turning to a near by window which she opened and and slipped out into the night, the girls following behind her._

_**Flashback over**_

"And that's what happened"Sakura said taking in a breath.

Tsunade stared at them for a few seconds and looked away."Your dismissed"She said in her** 'woosah'** voice.

The 4 girls nodded and turned to leave her office.

"Oh and Sakura?" Tsunade said stopping Sakura while the others walked out.

Sakura turned to her."Don't screw up again"Tsunade said calmly gazing at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and left quietly.

* * *

**Well that's it for my second chapter coming soon.**

**PLEEEASE REVIEW!oh and ****if you haven't already check out my story 'Dance Crisis' you should!  
p.s. if you do read that one please review on that one too!!:)**


	3. School,sigh

**MsMcC:This is my second story of Naruto and I hope you enjoy it!PLEASE REVIEW!!(whines then mumbles)By the way Micheal is here from my story 'The Dance Crisis'. say hi Micheal.**

**Micheal:(searching through bag and pulls something out)hey**

**MsMcC:So is it true that you are in love with Anko?**

**Micheal:(stares at a picture of Anko but doesn't reply)**

**MsMcC: uh ok moving on...is it true that you hate Kakashi?**

**Micheal:(still staring at picture)yes**

**MsMcC:Is it also true that you hate Kakashi and you are plotting a way ahem a deadly way to get him out the way?**

**Micheal:(snaps his head up from the picture)WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!**

**MsMcC:again I got connections, now do the disclaimer.**

**Micheal:Fine. MsMcC does not own Naruto or it's characters in any way or form, NOW WHERE DID YOU HERE THAT!!8(**

**MsMcC:(ignores)Enjoy the story!:)**

* * *

Sakura stomped her way onto the school ground._'I can't believe some idiot sabotaged our_ _mission!' _She thought angrily as she made her way up the school stairs.

Not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone hard.

"ITAI!"Sakura yelled after she fell flat on her butt from the force of the crash.

Sakura looked up to see who she bumped into and frowned."Bitch! Watch where your going!"Karin yelled as she got up and straightened her short mini shirt.

_'It's not like it can go any lower_, _slut'_Sakura thought as she got up and dusted off her denim jean shirt that stopped at her thighs, she also had on a pink tank with a denim jean jacket over it and some pink flip-flops. Her pink salmon hair was pulled into a regular ponytail but her bangs were out, and she had a touch of make up, she also had on a small pink jansport backpack.

"Whatever, why were you going down the stairs anyway Cock-rin?"Sakura asked pulling her shirt back in place.

"Well if you must know SUCk-ra I was going to meet Sasuke-kun"Karin said looking behind her.

_'Sasuke?' _Sakura thought turning and saw him from a distance.

He had just gotten out of his father's freshly washed truck and was now making his way over to the school stairs, he had on a black south-pole shirt with a matching jacket and some black denim jeans with some black air-forces. He also had on a navy blue backpack that was on properly.

Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura and raised an eyebrow. Sakura blushed and waved.

Karin got mad and pushed Sakura out of the way and started batting her eyes at him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"Karin said in an extremely flirty voice. Sakura scoffed loudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped past her to help Sakura up."Morning Haruno-san"Sasuke said before walking into the school building.

Sakura blushed and once again, she brushed herself off and glanced over at Karin**(A/N:Who at the** **moment was fuming)**before she too walked into the building.

Sakura walked down the hallway and made a right and stopped at an elevator. The school had four floors, one for each grade. 1st floor was 9th grade, 2nd was the 10th grade, 3rd was the 11th grade and the 4th was the 12th grade. The office was on the 1st floor, each floor had it's own audotorium, the clinic was on the 2nd floor and the Cafeteria was on the 1st floor as well.

Once the door opened Sakura stepped in and pressed the **3** button and waited for the door to close but someone stopped it.

A teenage boy who looked to be about 1 year older than her stepped in the elevator. He had a shiny black bowl cut hairstyle and had big black eyes with thick eyebrows. He had on a green t-shirt and some baggy jeans with green and white Adidas' , he also had on a deep green backpack.

"Hey Sakura-chan"the boy said loudly once he stepped in and the doors closed behind him.

"Hey Lee-kun"Sakura said as she watched him press the **4** button.

**'Ding'** went the elevator as the big **3** lit up on the Elevator wall.

"well see you around Lee-kun"Sakura said stepping out of the elevator after the elevator door opened.

Lee waved goodbye and he disappeared behind the elevator doors. Sakura turned away and started heading for her 1st period class.

Sakura walked in the classroom to be met by Ino and Temari arguing over something while Shikamaru sat in his seat between them, poor Shikamaru.

Hinata was sitting in her seat trying to ignore Kiba's advances while Naruto tried to stop him due to his one-sided sisterly bond with Hinata. Poor Hinata.

And Sasuke was being mobbed by fangirls. As always.

Tenten wasn't there because she was in the 12th grade while they were in the 11th. Sakura sighed and walked in the classroom.

Ino had on a light blue sleeveless shirt that said in white **'blondes are smart...in my head'** and a white mini skirt with light blue heels. Her platinum hair was in a low side ponytail and she had on light blue eyeshadow with a little lip-gloss, and had on a small pokadotted backpack.

Temari had on a short black shirt that said in purple** 'bet I can steal your boyfriend'** and a black punkish shirt with fishnet stockings with black boots. Her dirty blode hair was in it's usual four spiky ponytails and she had on dark purple eyeshadow, she also had on a small black backpack.

Shikamaru had on a green t-shirt with a long sleeve green and gray checker shirt over it and some simple baggy jeans with some green converses. His black hair was in his usual high ponytail but some out of his bangs had escaped, he also had a regular black jansport backpack.

Hinata had on a lavender short sleeve shirt that said **'I'm not shy I just don't like you'** in dark purple with a dark purple long sleeve shirt underneath it, with some some slightly loose dark jeans with purple design on the back pockets and some dark purple and lavender flats. Her hair was pulled back into a long neat braid with a small dark purple ribbon at the end and had a lavender head band, she also had on a small purple backpack.

Kiba had on a simple red t-shirt with some black baggy jeans and some red and black nike's, his short brown hair was as it usually was.

Naruto had on a orange polo shirt with a red shirt underneath and some baggy jeans with some orange and red air forces. His hair was as it usually was, it had grown alittle longer and stopped alittle before the middle of his neck. He also had on a dark orange nike sports backpack.

_'Hm everyone looks_ _alittle different' _Sakura said as she continued to examine everybody.

Suddenly Naruto stopped arguing with Kiba and looked over at Sakura."SAKURA-CHAN!!"Naruto yelled as he sped over to her.

_'Ah hell'_Sakura as she looked over at Hinata with a 'I'm-sorry' look who at the moment looked like she wanted to cry.

**With Tenten**

Tenten sat silently in her seat while taking glances at Neji who at the moment was resting his head on hand while his eyes were closed. Tenten supposed he was probably bored out of his mind.

Tenten had on a red short sleeved shirt that said on the front **'Bow down to me for I am queen of the** **world**'and on the back it says **'or I'll royally kick your a--'** in black with black cargo pants and some black reeboks. Her hair was in two low ponytails that stopped at her shoulders, she had on some thin black eyeliner and had on a red nike sports backpack.

Neji had a white and gray jersey with a grey long sleeve shirt underneath with some gray baggy sweat pants with some gray and white Filas. He had cut off a few inches of his hair and had gave it to the cancer program and his hair now stopped at his shoulders which was kept in a slightly messy ponytail with his bangs out. Everyone was surprised when he came to school with his hair short but he didn't seem to care, he also had a white nike sports backpack.

Tenten had admittingly thought that he looked alot better with his hair cut, though she would never say that out loud.

Just then Lee walked in and took his seat infront of Tenten and turned to her."Greetings Tenten-chan"Lee said smiling his 'ping' smile though it was not nearly as bright as Gai's.

Tenten turned to Lee."Hey Lee"Tenten said smiling, after she said that he turned to Neji who still had his head resting on his hand.

"Hey Neji-kun!!"Lee said grinning at him.

Neji just simply opened one revealing his gray/lavender eye that were similar to Hinata's."Hey Lee"Neji said before closing his eye again but was listening.

"So are you guys going to the festival?"Lee said directing to question to both of them.

"I'm not sure"Tenten said while Neji just shrugged.

Lee looked over at Neji,"Is Hinata going?"Lee asked curiously.

Neji shrugged."I don't know, she might"Neji answered not bothering to open his eyes this time.

Lee turned back to Tenten."What about Ino or the lovely Sakura-chan?"Lee asked looking over at Tenten, who in return just shrugged.

"The only people I know are going is you, Naruto, Kiba and Temari"Tenten replied.

Lee frowned, which made him look alittle funny."Well maybe we should ask people to go"Lee said to Tenten and Neji.

"I might have things to do that night"Neji said simply with his eyes still closed.

Tenten glanced over at him and then looked back at Lee."Me too, me and the girls might go out"Tenten said/lied drumming her fingers on her desk.

"Really where do you guys have to go?"Lee asked directing to question to both of them.

"None of your buisness Lee"Neji said still not opening his eyes.

"Uh I think we're going to either the movies or the mall, maybe"Tenten lied.

"Oh, ok"Lee said a little disapointed. Tenten couldn't help but feel bad.

"Maybe I can make it but it'll be awhile,right Neji?"Tenten said trying cheer him up.

Lee instantly lit up."maybe not,but I'll try"Neji said finally opened his eyes. Lee ginned and did alittle dance, Tenten and Neji sweat-dropped.

_'idiot' _They both thought.

**With Hinata**

_'Ah man I got all dressed up for nothing!' _Hinata thought as she watched Naruto flirt with Sakura.

Hinata had spent the whole night trying to find something Naruto would like but instead of drawing his attention it drawed Kiba's unwanted attention.

Hinat sighed._'I guess he'll never notice me in that way' _Hinata thought as she put her head down.

**With Sakura**

Sakura sweat-dropped."Naruto can I ask you a question?"Sakura said a she looked over at Hinata.

"Sure"Naruto said raising an eyebrow in question.

"Why did you leave Hinata with Kiba?"Sakura said looking over at him with a glare.

"Uhhhhh"Naruto said kinda shrinking at her glare.

"Get over there now!!"Sakura said lifting a fist a him threateningly.

Naruto nodded and sped back over to where Hinata and Kiba were.

_'idiot' _Sakura thought as she took her seat and got out her pink notebook.

**With Ino(A/N:I wrote it this way on purpose ok people)**

"First of all he's not yo man!"Ino said glaring hard at Temari.

"He ain't yours eitha!"Temari said glaring just as hard.

"Bitch!you betta stand off, he's mine!"Ino said stepping up to Temari.

"Wh-"Temari started but was cut off by Shikamaru.

"SHUT-UP!!"Shikamaru yelled said sounding extremely pissed,Ino and Temari just gaped at him.

* * *

**(A/N:where's the teacher when you need them)**

**Well that's it for my third chapter coming soon. PL****EEASE REVIEW! oh and if you haven't already check out my story 'Dance Crisis' you should!  
p.s. if you do read that one please review for that one too!!:)  
Also I may not be updating for a while because this is my brother's computer I'm using and he's going to take it away, so that's just an heads up.**


	4. Aurthor's note

MsMcC:I will not be updating this story in a while because I'm trying to focus on finishing my story 'Dance crisis'.So it'll be a while before i update so this is just a heads up.

But I will update,I'm trying to take things one story at a time,also I'm thinking of another that i will not post until i am done with all three stories i have alrready made.The title of it will be 'Buisness sucks' and the main couple is HINAxNARU so look out for that story.Also I might not be able to update during the summer so i'm trying to finish atleast one story before summer.

Well that's it for the news on updating and such.And If you haven't already read my story 'Dance crisis' please check it out!Bye!


	5. I'm back!

**MsMcC:I've decided since I'm only a few chapters away from finishing my story that I postponed this one for I could go ahead and here we go...uh it seems we don't have a guest for my comeback.**

**Sakura:(pops out of nowhere)Guess again!**

**MsMcC:(sweat-drops)okay so we do have a guest, an unexpected one but still a guest, So Sakura are you happy to be back in this story?**

**Sakura:(sighs in relief)I thought you were gonna say something horrible about me and reveal some of my secrets but, yeah I'm liking the Charlies Angels kinda thing going on.**

**MsMcC:Good, and the only reason I didn't embarrass you was because you are one of my main characters, but don't get on my bad side.(Glares evilly)now do the disclaimer!**

**Sakura:MsMcC does not own Naruto in anyway or form even though she really wishes she did, oh well.**

**MsMcC:your really pushing it TT, anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Ino blinked at Shikamaru."OOH!Shika-kun you yelled!you hardly ever yell,I'm sorry"Ino exclaimed.

Shikamaru put his head down so Ino couldn't see his embarrassed blush."yeah, yeah I forgive you"He mumbled but Ino heard him.

Temari frowned."hey I-"Temari started.

Ino then patted Shikamaru on his back as if to say **'sorry** **again'**and went to sit down in her chair that was next to his and Sakura's, who at the moment was writing something down in her notebook.

With Naruto

"Hey Mutt-boy"Naruto yelled once he got over to them.

Kiba looked up at him with a bored look."I thought you left"Kiba said.

Naruto rolled up his sleeves and looked gruffly at Kiba."Leave her alone, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you"Naruto growled.

Kiba looked over at Hinata who at the moment was looking somewhere else in fake boredom, well she was looking at anything but him and Naruto."Hinata?"Kiba asked warily.

Hinata didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say without being rude or sending him the wrong message.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows and Naruto smirked."Now leave her alone"Naruto threatened evilly.

Kiba got up from the seat."Fine but I'll be back for her"Kiba said as he walked to his real seat.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and took his seat next to her. Hinata smiled a small smile back at him and Sakura gave her a thumbs up.

**Time Skip**

**Lunch**

Sakura slowly chewed her lunch as she stared at Sasuke from across the cafeteria. Tenten had joined them for lunch since she had student aid this period and gym next, she already had lunch but claimed that she was still was hungry, Ino was eating Chinese food and Hinata was eating a ham sandwich.

Sasuke was eating a sandwich from Subway and he even had the large cookie, drink and chips with it, Naruto of course was eating 3-minute ramen and Shikamaru was eating some Mcdonald's and Neji who had came like Tenten did wasn't eating but was reading a book.

Then Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke who was almost finish with his sandwhich. Sakura took the last bite of her deep sea sandwich**(A/N:it's from Checkers)**and decided that she would go beg for Sasuke's cookie, which he hadn't touched yet.

Sakura rose from her seat and waltzed her way over to the guys, Sasuke looked up as he put the finishing touches on his sub and rose both of his eyebrows questioningly at her.

Sakura put on an innocent face."Can I pwease have your cookie, pwease, pwease, pwease"Sakura asked as sweetly as possible.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the cookie and then he looked back up at her and raised an eyebrow."How'd you know I had a cookie from way over there?"Sasuke asked warily.

Sakura froze abit hoping Sasuke didn't notice that."uh I have a nac for noticing cookies, heh heh"Sakura answered lamely.

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds and then he shrugged."Whatever"he said handing her the cookie but still looked at her suspiciously.

Naruto gaped."I've been asking you for that cookie for five minutes now and when she asked one time _she _gets the cookie?!"Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke just ignored him as he sipped his drink.

Sakura glared evilly at Naruto and clutched the cookie to her chest."**MINE!!**"Sakura yelled childishly. Sasuke sweat-dropped, all suspicion forgotten.

Naruto glared back."**I WANT IT!!**"Naruto yelled as he tackled Sakura to the floor and the two started fighting over the cookie.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Sakura rose with the squished cookie grinning in victory as she put her foot on their table, while Naruto was crying a river in the background.

Everyone sweat-dropped and shook their heads, Ino came over to them and grabbed Sakura by her arms."C'mon let's go before you embarrass yourself more than you already have"Ino said motherly as she dragged Sakura back to their table, but Sakura didn't care as she munched happily on her squished cookie.

**Another time skip**

Sakura was now in the comfort of her own apartment watching t.v.

**RING RING RING**

Sakura pulled her cherry red cellphone out of her front pocket and flipped it open.

"Alright I'll be right there"Sakura said after a few minutes and then she hung up the phone and ran into her room to change.

Sakura pulled on a red sleeveless shirt with some black shorts and some red heels and an apron which she wrapped tightly around her waist. she then put some dirty blonde dye in her hair that would last a day and pulled it into a half ponytail, she also put blue contacts in her eyes and put on some light make-up. After she was done she looked in the mirror and saw a completely different girl.

"Today my name Sya"Sakura said as she grabbed her purse headed out the door.

Sakura arrived at a sports bar where she was supposed to go undercover as a waitress and spotted the other three girls though she could hardly recognize them.

Ino has dyed her hair brown and had put green contacts in, she wore light make-up but she still looked beautiful. She had a baby blue tank top and some black short shorts with some black heels. She had put her now brown hair in a low ponytail and had clipped her bangs back.

Tenten had just dyed her hair a darker brown but she did put in grayish/bluish contacts, she wore light make-up making the contacts stand out, and she wore a green t-shirt and she had some tight black carpi's with some green and white Reeboks, her hair was in curled pigtails and her bangs were out.

Hinata had dyed her hair black and had hazel brown contacts and she was not wearing her glasses. She wore light make-up like Tenten and had on a dark purple long sleeve shirt and some slightly tight black pants with some dark purple ballerina flats, She had her long hair in a side ponytail with her hair draped over her shoulder and her neatly cut bangs were pinned back.

After Sakura was done analyzing her teammates and the sports bar she walked over to the bartender."Hey"Sakura said to Shizune, she couldn't say her name out loud, Shizune smiled and handed her two drinks and pointed to a table."Give them their drinks and ask for their order"Shizune replied, Sakura nodded and headed over to the table.

Sakura set down the drinks."Hello my name is Sya, what would you like to order?"Sakura asked while changing her usually perky voice to a bored one.

One of the guys smirked at her."How about you?"He asked slyly.

Sakura glared at him."Do I need to get the bouncer?"Sakura asked maintaining her bored voice.

The guy's face fell."Uh just get me a hamburger and some fries"The guy said flatly.

Sakura tried not to smirk as she wrote down his order."And you?"Sakura asked turning to the other guy.

"Hm can I get the steak and fries?"He asked as he stared at the menu.

"Yes you may, I'll be right back with your orders"Sakura said as she finished writing down the order and headed to the kitchen.

Sakura gave the slip to the cook and waited in the kitchen for her teamamates, After a few minutes all four of them were in the kitchen.

"So what is the mission exactly, Tsunade didn't make it clear enough"Tenten said/asked.

"We're supposed to spy and see if we can get any information on the Akatsuki and what they wanted with Gizmo, even though he's safe now"Sakura explained.

Ino spoke up."So what are your names for the day?mines is Kira"Ino asked/stated.

"Mines is Sya"Sakura answered.

"Hiro"Hinata said quietly.

"Tsubaki"Tenten said simply.

Sakura glanced over at the counter noticing the fresh food."Well I gotta go, and don't blow this our rivals might be here"Sakura said picking up the two plates and walked out of the kitchen and to the table with the two guys.

"here you are"Sakura said in her bored voice.

The guys nodded and proceeded to eat their food while watching the t.v., Sakura walked off to another table where seven people had arrived had just arrived._'Might be the Akatsuki' _Sakura thought as she went to wait on them, it was six men and one woman.

_'I'm almost definite that they_ _are part of the Akasuki'_Sakura thought as she walked up to the now seated group.

"Hello I'm Sya, would you like any of you like anything to drink"Sakura said in her bored voice.

They nodded and looked over the drinks on the menu, Sakura took this time to analyze them.**(A/N:I really don't feel like explaining them all of them to since you all probably** **know what they look like anyway so It was ****Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Pein, Sasori(I know he's dead but I like him) and Kakuzu. I** **left out two people because one is dead and the other freaks me** **out)**They all had on a black jackets with red flames on them.

Once they all ordered their drinks Sakura went into kitchen and saw that Ino was already in the kitchen."Hey are you waiting on anyone **'Kira'**"Sakura asked using the fake names.

"No, why do you ask Sya, need help?"Ino asked back.

"Yeah there's a big table with seven people at it and _I need your help_"Sakura lightly emphasized.

Ino eyes widened abit and she nodded."What drinks did they order?"Ino asked as she brought the cups over to drink machine.**(A/N:I seriously don't know what it's called)**.

Sakura announced all seven drinks she had written down on the small notepad. When Ino was done making the drinks Sakura pulled out a small packet from her pocket and poured alittle bit of white powder in each drink and stirred them she was done stirring the drinks looked as normal as possible.

"The powder has no flavor right?"Ino smirked and looked at the label on the pack _'powered alcohol, warning:contains strong chemicals'_.

Sakura nodded."There, now help me carry them out there"Sakura said getting a tray and picked up four of the drinks and took them outside to the table Ino trailing behind her.

Sakura and Ino casually placed the drinks in-front of the rightful owners and Sakura pulled out the notepad as Ino walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you ready to order?"Sakura asked not forgeting to say it in her bored voice.

"No not yet"said an orange haired guy with lots of piercings,who at the moment had his arm slung around a blue haired girl, the other guys nodded in shrugged.

"whatever I'll be back"Sakura said walking back over to the two guys she first served.

"Are you guys ready for your check?"Sakura asked while scratching her arm, the guys nodded and Sakura nodded and walked back over to the kitchen.

**With Hinata and Tenten**

Hinata and Tenten were currently working at the bar for Shizune , who had to leave for unkown reasons, besides Sakura and Ino had the waitress part down.

"See anything suspicious yet?"Tenten asked lowly.

"Yep, I kinda suspect a table of people to be part of the Akatsuki"Sakura's voice came in through the ear piece.

Tenten and Hinata were on opposite sides of the bar so the only way they could talk was through the earpieces and they had to talk to Ino and Sakura through earpieces anyway.

Hinata swayed her hips to the music as she poured the drink to the music, unknowingly made herself look sexy in the males eye. The bar was playing the song Switch by Will Smith.

"yeah I see them they do look suspicious"Hinata said while saying it to the beat of the song to make it look like she was singing along with the song.

Hinata then noticed that someone was watching her, it was a guy who had short black hair and green eyes. He had on a red t-shirt with black baggy jeans with red and black reeboks.

He was seated with three others, one had short brown hair that was pulled in a low ponytail with his bangs out and he had black eyes, he was wearing a tan t-shirt and had loose dark blue jeans with tan pumas, his bored expression had reminded her of her cousin, the next guy had black hair that was in a low messy ponytail and he had dull blue eyes, he also had on a brown t-shirt with a loose white long sleeve shirt underneath with blackish/bluish shorts and brown and white air forces, his expression was slightly sleepy as he rested his head in his left hand.

Tenten looked over at Hinata and noticed that she was staring at some guy and he was staring back."What are you doing?"Tenten asked lowly while wiping some beer cups clean.

Hinata snapped out it."I'm sorry, I got distracted"Hinata mumbled and turned to the newly arrived drinkers.

Tenten glanced at the guy who was still staring at Hinata intently._'He looks familiar, but I can't put my_ _finger on it'_ Tenten thought, but shrugged it off and continued to look over at the supposed Akatsuki members.

The guy who was staring at Hinata was about to get up and approach her but was distracted when Ino went up to their booth grinning boyishly, which was so unlike her, so it's a good disguise.

"What's up my name's Kira, would you dudes like anything drink?"Ino asked in a knarley voice, she like the rest of the girls were trained to disguise their voice expertly.

The guy blinked."Uh my name's Kyo and could I have some H-"Kyo started but was cut off by a glare sent to him from the guy who had his hair gelled down in the back.

Kyo cleared his throught and frowned at the guy in return."Wate, please"He muttered.

Ino nodded."You?"Ino asked directing her question to the brown haired one.

"Coke please"He said shortly, Ino shrugged and wrote it down.

"And you two?"

"Sprite"

"Dr. Pepper"

"By the way what are your names?"Ino asked directing the question to the other three since Kyo already answered.

But before any of them could say anything Kyo answered for them."Okay this is Hitoshi or Hito"Kyo started while pointing at the one wearing black"Sato"he was now pointing to the one wearing tan"And Shoji"He said pointing to the last one.

They all glared at him."I could've introduced myself _Kyo_"Shoji said and Hito nodding in agreement.

Kyo shrugged and smiled sheepishly."My bad?"

Ino laughed."I'll be back with your drinks soon"She said grinning at them.

**(A/N:enough beating around the bush, it ends now!!)**

Suddenly the group of seven stood from their chairs erruptly knocking over their chairs in the process.

Sakura and Ino ran out of the kitchen."Good it worked, their drunk"Sakura said murmured to Ino, Ino just smirked.

The four guys had stood from their seats and were staring at the group. Though Kyo was staring the hardest.

"Alright this is a stick-up, give me all your valuable possessions now!!"The orange haired one yelled standing on top of their table, his voice slurred abit, but to prove he was serious he pulled out a gun.

"Pein you idiot get down"The blue haired girl yelled, her voice slurred abit too.

"Konan, I want you to shut-up right now, I'm trying to get us some money for the Akatsuki dammit"Pein said clearly drunk off his ass so much that he gave away his identity. People gaped in fear at the group.

Sakura narrowed her eyes when he said Akatsuki."Tenten come here, but slowly so you won't attract his attention"Sakura whispered into the earpiece.

About a few minutes later Tenten and Hinata stood next to Ino and group of guys were still staring intently at the group, Kyo had his hands in his pockets.

"Tenten on my count I want you to pull out your guns and shoot them, but only in the leg, we need them alive"Sakura whispered.

Tenten nodded and started to reach for her guns that were located in the back of the waist of her pants.

"3"Sakura whispered as Pein walked around the bar taking people's possessions.

"2"

Tenten readied herself while staring at them intently.

"1"

Tenten pulled out her two guns and started shooting at the group, but they managed to dodge all the shots and the customers cleared out except for the group of guys. Kyo pulled out a big gun, smirked evilly and started shooting at members of the Akatsuki's eyes widened as they ducked behind the now turned over tables.

Tenten kept a serious face as she continued to shoot at Itachi and Pein, they soon started shooting back.

Ino ran over to Konan who at the moment was trying to escape and grabbed her shoulder, swung her around and punched her out. Ino then felt a punch meet the back of her head, she turned around to see who had punched her but had not expected Sato to punch his lights out.

"Get up"Sato said coldly while lightly kicking Ino's side, Ino shot up and nodded her thanks.

"Let's drag em out side out of the gunshots way, and kick their ass for real"Ino said cracking her knuckles, Sato nodded and grabbed Kisame and dragged him out side the door, Ino followed behind him with Konan.

Hinata ducked under the table to be met by the sight of Shoji already hiding under the table."your friends are fighting why aren't you?"Hinata asked him, she had already figured out that they were their rivaling agency, but decided not to act on it at the moment.

Shoji shrugged."I'm just the brains in this thing, besides I could ask you the same thing"He said watching Tenten, Kyo, Sakura and Hito fight.

Hinata nodded, she completely understood what he meant.

**With Sakura and Hito**

Sakura grabbed Deidara's head and slammed it on the table and kneed him in his family jewels, he groaned and fell over in pain.

Hito slammed Kazuku and Sasori's head together and threw them both on the floor.

"You do know that I know it was you that sabotaged our mission to get Gizmo right?"Sakura asked looking at him as she punched Deidara in his face as he tried to get up.

"Yeah I know"Hito said and slung Sasori around and slammed him into Kazuku making both fall again.

"Oh really?"Sakura said as she kicked Diedara so hard in his side that she had to lean forward abit.

"mmhm"Hito side as he swing kicked the two in their face and turned to face her.

"Okay and you do know that when this is over I'm going to kill you because my boss almost killed me, right genius?"Sakura asked as she stomped Deidara in his back while not even looking at him.

Hito shrugged."Most likely"He said not even sounding scared.

This only made Sakura madder as she kicked Deidara's ass even more.

**With Tenten and Kyo**

Tenten and Kyo were hiding behind the bar reloading their guns as Itachi and Pein continued to shoot.

Tenten jumped up and shot at them again aiming to shoot, after about three shots she had shot Itachi in his shoulder. He yelled in pain and ducked behind the turned over table.

Tenten then tried to shoot Pein but ran out."Shit" Tenten cursed as she ducked again to reload her gun.

Kyo then jumped and shot at Pein, unlike Tenten after the fifth shot he shot Pein in the arm, Pein accidently dropped the gun and ducked like Itachi had.

Tenten smirked."Not bad but your still not as good as me"Tenten bragged as she slowly sneaked around the corner of the bar. He frowned and followed after her.

**With Ino and Sato**

Ino grinned at Sato as they carried the now beaten to a pulp Konan and Kisame back to everyone else."Not bad"Ino lightly complimented. Sato just nodded.

Ino glanced at him."So what's your real name?"Ino asked looking away from him when he looked at her.

He smirked."Pretty good, seeing the fact that I didn't tell you my name was Sato, now did I?"He said."Your name isn't Kira either"He added.

Ino raised an eyebrow."Who are you anyway?"Ino asked ignoring that fact that she lied about her name and he didn't.

"If you haven't figured it out then I'm not gonna tell you"He said as he walked back into the bar.

Ino scowled and followed.

**Later**

The police had pulled up and the eight teenagers were nowhere to be found but the Akatsuki were all knocked out, in Itachi and Pein case was because of loss of blood.

**At Tsunade's women agency**

Tsunade gaped at them."So you took them out, but...you had help from the men's agency?"Tsunade asked again, even after the girls had explained it to her.

Sakura nodded. Tenten licked her lips and looked away from her, Hinata just looked down at her feet, while Ino just stared blankly at Tsunade.

**With Jiraiya's men agency**

"And you won?"Jiraiya said trying to get this through his head.

**'Hito'** nodded."Yes for the eighteenth time"he answered frustratedly.

Jiraiya nodded."You can stop acting like your disguises now, it's over"Jiraiya said flatly.

Naruto whined loudly while wiping the make-up off his whisker like scars."Man can I go home and wash this stuff outta my hair now?!"Naruto asked loudly."And these contacts are starting to itch abit"he complained. Sasuke just stared at Naruto uninterestedly.

"He's got a point about the contacts, troublesome"Shikmaru said straining himself not to rub his now watering eyes. Neji nodded in agreement while scratching his hair.

"Yeah, I hate having to use disguises"Neji said frowning as he scratched his hair harder.

Jiraiya shrugged and smirked amusingly at them."Whatever, do what you gotta do and come back tomorrow after school"Jiraiya said turning to his laptop, most likely looking up nude girls.

Naruto scowled at him and spun around and stomped out of the room, Neji and Shikamaru trailed after him.

Sasuke glanced at Jiraiya again and followed after the guys.

* * *

**That's it until next time, hope you enjoyed and please review!!**

**In case you didn't figure it out these are the group of guys**

**Sasuke-Hito**

**Naruto-Kyo**

**Shikamaru-Shoji**

**Neji-Sato**

**And no this is not a NEJIxINO,SHIKAxHINA,and NARUxTEN.I just thought that it would be way to obvious if I paired all the girls with their pairing so I divided them by fighting style.**

**Sakura and Sasuke are the leaders**

**Ino and Neji are the strength**

**Tenten and Naruto are the weapon masters**

**And Hinata and Shikamaru are the brains**

**Okay ba-bye!:)**


	6. The mission

**MsMcC:for some strange reason I'm really enjoying writing this story so I decided to go ahead and update! So here we go! Today's guest today is Anko-san.**

**Anko:what's up?**

**MsMcC:are you glad that Dance Crisis is almost finished?**

**Anko:yeah sure, so when am I gonna appear in this story?**

**MsMcC:very soon, see we had a nice clean conversa-(hears loud thud)**

**Anko:(crash)Next time watch where you going before you bump into me next time you idiot!!(crash)**

**MsMcC:(sweatdrops)uh I guess I'm doing my disclaimer this time. I do not own Naruto in any way or form, if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, I would be swimming in a pool full of money right now, ahem enjoy!.**

* * *

**The Next Day!!Friday!!**

Sakura walked to her 1st period class in deep thought about had on a black sleeveless shirt with a deep v-cut and a white tank top underneath,she also had on dark blue capris with black air forces,**(A/N:how I love** **airforces)** her hair was down but she had on a white hair band that pushed her bangs slightly out of her face, she had also crimped her hair some.

_'I wonder who they are,those were complete but decieving disguises they had so I have no idea what_ they _could look like for real'_Sakura thought as she opened the door to her class.

Surprisingly Kakashi was there already with a clipboard and was standing in-front of the class.**(A/N:just imagine Kakashi wearing something nice that fits his character)**

**RIIIING**

"Good, now that we're all here we can begin"Kakashi said as Sakura took her seat next to Ino.

"Exactly what's going on, you're never on time"Naruto asked, he had on a orange t-shirt with a black shirt underneath and some black baggy pants with some orange and black Filas. He also had a orange and black ski hat and his blonde hair was peeking out.

"If you shut-up for a while I'll explain it to you all"Kakashi started.

"The school board came with some kinda study group kinda crap where you divide the class into teams of three and they will do project and such together for as long as this thing lasts, right now it just a trail to see how it goes so this shouldn't last long if you don't particularly like one or both of your partners"Kakashi continued in an extremely monotone voice.

Naruto stared at him blankly, Kakashi looked over at him and raised an eyebrow."You got something to say?"

"how are you gonna separate us?"Naruto asked resting his head in his right hand.

Kakashi cleared his throat."Through a test. I'm gonna put 1 above average student in a group, 1 average student, and 1 below average student"Kakashi answered. Naruto nodded and waved his hand as if to say 'go on'.

"It will be two boys and one girl since the boys out number the girls in this class, so I will be interviewing the girls first, boys go outside and wait"Kakashi ordered.

The boys went outside talking loudly about something stupid, as usual.

"Okay up first is...Temari"Kakashi announced bored.

Ino smirked."Bet I know what position she's gonna get on her test"Ino whispered to Sakura, who in turn covered her mouth, but that didn't stop the snicker from leaking out.

Ino had a yellow skin tight tanktop with a white jacket over it with a denim mini skirt with yellow high heels. Her hair was in a low side bun with a frizzly yellow scrunchy around it, she also had a couple yellow hairclips pinning her long bangs back and she had some curled hairs sticking out of the bun giving it a fashionable look instead of an uptight one.

Kakashi turned to her and looked at her uninterestedly."Is there something funny, cause I could really use a laugh right now"Kakashi asked flatly.

Sakura grinned sheepishly."No not at all"Sakura said. Kakashi shrugged and turned away. Sakura then turned and glared at Ino, who in return just grinned at her.

Temari had a black shirt that said in turquoise **'born to be bad'** with some long black pants and some black boots, her hair was in it usual hairstyle and she had somewhat heavy make-up that matched her shirt.

"Alright let's begin"

**35 MINUTES LATER**

"Alright I have tested you all and I have created your groups, now I will call them out so remember who your partners so I won't have to"Kakashi informed.

"First group is (oc), Sai, Temari

Sasuke, Shino, Karin

(oc), Chouji, (oc)

Hinata, Kiba, Naruto

Shikamaru,Ino,oc

ect.

Temari glared at Ino, Ino just stared blankly in return."what?"Ino asked out of boredom.

Temari glared harder."Don't play dumb, you know what"

Ino rolled her eyes."whatever"Ino said pretending to not be happy with the results.

Naruto looked over at Hinata and grinned."yay!Now you can help me on my homework more often!"Naruto cheered.

Hinata raised an eyebrow."Am I just a homework helper or something?"She asked dryly.

Naruto didn't hear her though so Hinata just rolled her eyes.

Karin looked over at Sakura with a proud smirk."Ha guess who's in Sasuke's group!"Karin exclaimed trying to rub it in. She had on a Burgundy tube top with black booty shorts**(A/N:even though there was no booty)**that said juicy on the back with some Burgundy and black high heels. Her hair was in loose pigtails and she still wore her black rimmed glasses.

Sakura shook her head and just stared at her with a flat glare, She had already figured that she and Sasuke weren't going to be in the same group because of their grades, so she decided to let Karin have this one. Unlike Karin, she didn't flunk the test on purpose just to be in the same group as Sasuke, see how desperate people are these days.

Shikamaru was kinda upset that he had one of the bossiest girls in the class in his group, but was glad that she was his child-hood friend. He didn't really care that some other guy was in the group, but it did irritate him that the guy and Ino were flirting in front of to him at least.

Shikamaru had a brown t-shirt that said in white **'we should be able to control everything with a control** **itself'** with some long navy blue jeans and some brown vans, his hair looked like it did yesterday.

The guy grinned slyly."so what's your name?"He asked while grabbing one her hands and started rubbing it with his thumb.

Ino smiled and pulled her hand from his."I'm sorry but it's common courtesy to say your name first then ask mine"Ino said politely.

The guy chuckled."Shiori Karashi's the name"He said.

"Yamanaka Ino"Ino proclaimed.

"Got a boyfriend Ino?"

Ino shook her head. Shikamaru rolled his eyes._'This must be the idiot of the group' _Shikamaru thought after Karashi said some cheesy pick-up line.

**Later at Lunch**

Shikamaru looked pissed and he slowly chewed his on the other hand looked flustered.

The guys kept a far distance away from Shikamaru as they watched a dark aura form around him.

Sasuke had on a navy blue t-shirt with a white shirt underneath with some dark blue shorts and some blue and white Adidas', His hair was as usual.

Neji had on a white t-shirt with a gray shirt underneath with some baggy black jeans and some gray and white air forces, his hair was in a loose ponytail.

**RIIIIIIIING**

Naruto got up slowly from the edge of the table."Uh Shikamaru, we gotta go, remember?"Naruto asked while slinging his backpack on, Sasuke and Neji were waiting by the door.

Shikamaru quietly got up from his seat and walked out, Neji frowned and Sasuke shook his just looked in pity.

Naruto raised an eyebrow."What, why are you looking at Shikamaru like that?"Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Neji almost fell over anime-style."Do you even know why he's mad?"Sasuke asked.

Naruto blinked and shook his head. This Sasuke and Neji did fall over, Neji jumped up."Girl problems!ring a bell?!"Neji asked exasperatedly.

Naruto thought about it for a while."Nope"Naruto answered simply.

Neji's left eyebrow twitched as he stared at Naruto, Sasuke just decided not to get up.

**With Sakura**

Sakura only had five minutes before she had to start getting ready and heading towards headquarters.

Sakura stretched lazily and got up.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Sakura had arrived to the then walked through the hallways and into the elevator, then a green ray scanner went over every square inch her body.

"DNA confirmed"said the computerized woman's voice.

The elevator door then opened to reveal women at large computers typing. A few seconds after Sakura steped out of the elevator, a teenage girl about her age ran up to her with a small stack of paper, the girl had short dirty blonde hair that stopped at her jaw and had hazel eyes.

"Hey Sakura! I have your next mission, and the girls are waiting for you in the meeting room"The blonde girl said handing her the stack.

Sakura nodded."Thanks Uzimo"Sakura smiled and headed towards the meeting room.

Sakura then entered a normal sized room with a projector. As Uzimo had said, all three girls were waiting for was there and was standing next to the projector."Hey Sakura, If you would have a seat we can begin"Matsuri had her short sandy brown hair down.

After Sakura sat down Matsuri turned on the projector, as the image slowly appeared Matsuri pointed at the man's face."This man is former member of the Akatski but he quit because of a dispute between him and another member and started his own gang of murderers, so far they have killed about 30 or so already"Matsuri started while clicking through many different pictures of the man.

"Your job is to take them out, there will be no holding back, the members of his group are part of our agency and the male's so if you must...kill them. If you do you must bring back there bodies, dead or alive, understood?"Matsuri finished seriously, while glancing at all four girls.

Ino frowned."Will the guys from the male's agency be on this mission too?"Ino asked curiously.

Matsuri nodded."This is a serious mission so we need all the help we can get, so you will be meeting them in the van on your way to the hide-out, and disguises won't be needed, Just protection, like bullet-proof vests and such, so be careful"Matsuri answered.

The girls nodded."Okay there's one more question"Sakura added.

Matsuri raised her eyebrow."What?"

"What's the guy's name?"

Matsuri narrowed her eyes in deep hate."Orochimaru"

* * *

**That's it until next time,hope you enjoyed and please review!!**

**Okay ba-bye!:)**


	7. and we're in

**MsMcC:for some strange reason I'm really enjoying writing this story so I decided to go ahead and update. So here we go. We really have no guest today for I share news.I have a poll on my profile that asks 'What Male Naruto character is your favorite'**

**And the scores were**

**Sasuke-1st**

**Neji-2nd**

**Naruto and Gaara-3rd**

**Kakashi, Shikamaru, Lee, Itachi and Sasori-4th**

**Kiba, Gai, Deidara and Kisame-5th**

**Sai-No place since nobody voted for him, X).**

**MsMcC:(sweat drops)I'm doing my disclaimer this time, again. I do not own Naruto in any way or form, if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, I would be taking a bath in a tub full of money right now, ahem enjoy! Also the poll is still open on my profile if you want to vote, if you haven't already.**

* * *

**The Next Day!!Friday!!**

Sakura sighed as she strapped on her black bullet-proof vest on, there was no color in her outfit like the other ones she had worn on the previous missions. It consisted of mostly black. Sakura had on a black skin-tight short sleeved shirt with the vest over it with some tight black shorts with black leather heel-less boots that ended at her knees. Her hair was in a normal ponytail and she wasn't wearing anymake-up at all.

Once Sakura finished suiting up she glanced at the other occupants of the room. Matsuri was waiting by the door since she was riding with them, she had her sandy brown hair in two low ponytails and had on a gray janitors uniform, and had her hat on backwards with the brown boots.

Tenten, who was standing next to her had on a similar outfit except her sleeves were longer and her tights were alittle longer and her black heel-less boots stopped at her calves, her hair was two braided pigtails.**(A/N:From estimating the length of Tenten's hair I'd say it's the same length as mine, my hair stops about an inch past my what I've seen in Shippuden's OVA, Tenten's hair is anything but long and wavy, It's straight and average length, and if you haven't seen it, her hair was in two high ponytails instead of buns)**

Ino also had something similar to Tenten and Sakura but instead she had a sleeve-less shirt with tight short shorts and black leather heel-less boots that went up to her thighs.**(A/N:believe me when I say heels aren't needed)**.Her hair was in a messy bun so some of her long hair escaped.

Hinata, who didn't see why she had to suit up, also had a similar appearance except her sleeves were long, She had on tight pants, and her boots were alittle past her ankles, her hair was in a low ponytail and she wore her small framed glasses.

Sakura grinned."Are guys ready?"I guess you could say Sakura was excited to meet their rivals in person with no disguises.

* * *

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as Gaara drove stopped the van in front of a phone booth."What are you stopping here for"Naruto asked was just as excited to see his rivals as Sakura to him though.

Neji sighed."If you pay attention, you'll see why"Neji muttered while gazing out the tinted windows of the van.

One by one the girls walked out of the phone booth as if they were climbing up stairs. Once they were all out the floor of the phone booth closed. Matsuri opened the van door and smiled brightly."Hello Gaara, good seeing ya!"Matsuri greeted.

Ino raised an eyebrow after she glanced around the van."You knew it was them?"Ino asked somewhat suspiciously.

Matsuri smirked."That's my friend is confidential, now get in the van, we need to hurry"Matsuri answered while shoving them in the van, then she sat in the passenger seat next to Gaara, who was wearing the same janitors uniform she was wearing.

About 20 minutes later Matsuri turned around."Okay when we pull in you need to separate into groups of two, you get to decide that among yourselves but do it quickly and quietly please"Once she was done saying that she pulled a steel wall out of the left side of the van and pulled to the right and waved before she closed all the way.

When Matsuri finished, Sakura turned to the others."Okay I separate my group, you separate yours since we don't have connected walkie-talkies"Sakura commanded more than suggested.

"Actually you do!"Matsuri yelled from the other side of the wall.

Sakura sweat-dropped."Ok so we do whatever, Hinata your with Tenten, Ino your with me ok?"Sakura ordered, the girls nodded.

Sasuke turned to the guys."Fine, Shikamaru's with me, Neji you got Naruto"Sasuke told them, the guys also nodded.

Sasuke turned to Sakura."But we still have to keep in touch if something happens or the basics alright?"Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura was surprised that it was the guys but she didn't react for it wasn't the time for that, The guys weren't really surprised since they were trained to expect the unexpected.

About five minutes later the van pulled up to a large gate with a big 'O' on it. As they pulled to a stop, a guard walked up to the van. Gaara let his window down and Matsuri raised her eyebrow.

"Who are you?"The guard demanded.

Matsuri grinned as she chopped on some gum."We're Konoha cleaning services, someone called us yesterday afternoon"Matsuri said in a bubbly voice.

The guard glanced at Gaara who was staring back in boredom.

The guard turned to the one who was waiting at the gate."Let em in, there's no way the could be those spys seeing that the men and women don't work together"

Matsuri and Gaara secretly smirked at each other when he said this.

Sakura grinned alittle when she heard what the man said._'and we're in'_

* * *

**That's it until next time,hope you enjoyed and please review!!**

**Okay ba-bye!:)**


	8. They got Hinata

**MsMcC:for some strange reason I'm really enjoying writing this story so I decided to go ahead and update once again. So here we go! we really have no guest today again. I still have a poll on my profile that asks 'What Male Naruto character is your favorite'**

**And the scores are now**

**Sasuke-1st-still, he's been in first since I started this thing.**

**Naruto, Neji and Gaara-2nd-Neji's been in 2nd place since I started this thing too.**

**Itachi-3rd-he moved up a couple levels.**

**Shikamaru-4th-he now has this level all to himself.**

**Kakashi, Lee, Deidara, Sasori-5th-seems like their sticking together on this.**

**Kiba, Gai, Kisame-6th-their sticking together too. **

**Sai-0 since no one voted for him, ...still...-.-'. guess no one likes Sai, heh...**

**MsMcC:I'm doing my disclaimer this time, once again. I do not own Naruto in any way or form, if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, I would be sleeping in a bed made of money right now, ahem enjoy! Also the poll is still open on my profile if you want to vote and change the scores, if you haven't, give poor Sai a chance. I'm not saying I favor him though, when I voted I picked Neji and Naruto, oh well.**

**

* * *

**

**With Naruto and Neji**

"Hey Neji?"Naruto asked quietly as he reloaded his gun. Neji looked over at him, they were currently watching a guard walk down the hall way from the vent.

"What?"Neji asked clearly annoyed as he cracked his knuckles to get them to loosen up.

"Why did we pick the vent?It's cold in here"As if to back up his words Naruto rubbed his arms. Neji rolled his eyes and looked out the vent again. There was no sign of any guards. Neji scowled.

"C'mon let's go"

**With Tenten and Hinata**

"So what do we do, Hinata?"Tenten asked quickly as she slowly peeked around the corner with her guns up, she fired a couple shots and quickly went back to her position before.

"I really don't know this time"Hinata answered.

"I say we make a quick run across the hall, we have bullet-proof vests"Tenten suggested.

"They could still shoot us in our legs"Hinata pointed out.

"But they couldn't kill us"Tenten continued.

"Actually we wouldn't be able to run and would probably die from blood loss-"Hinata started but was suddenly cut off. Tenten turned to see why she wasn't talking.

There standing was a man with raven hair in a low ponytail, he had one hand over Hinata's mouth and one was holding a gun in the other, which aimed at her. Before Tenten had time to react he fired the gun.

**blah,blah**

Tenten was could feel her vision getting blurry as she collapsed to the floor. The guy had shot her in her shoulder twice and she could feel the blood oozing out.

Hinata stared at Tenten as she held the wound gingerly. Hinata tried to do something but the guy had a tight grip on her._'why am I so weak!?'_Hinata thought helplessly.

Tenten couldn't even think straight because the pain was so agonizing. The guy smirked."Time to die".Then a gun shot was heard and Hinata stared in horror.

**blah,blah time 8:37 PM**

Sakura had just heard a faint sound of a gun shot coming from the other side of the building."Did you just hear that?"Sakura whispered.

Ino nodded."Yeah, I wonder what's going on"she muttered in return.

Sakura continued walking."It's probably just Tenten or Naruto causing a commotion, let's go"Sakura frowned.

"Maybe you should ask Sasuke if he knows what's going on"Ino suggested.

Sakura sighed."Fine"Sakura mumbled as she turned on the radio, as she was about to speak a loud screech filled her and Ino's ears.

"**_TENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!_**"

Ino whined in pain and Sakura groaned as she rubbed her ears.

Then another voice came in on the radio.

**With Naruto and Neji 8:37 PM**

Naruto frowned as he heard a gun shot nearby looked over at Neji.

"You sure you don't want to go check it out, that's the third gunshot we've heard so far"Naruto said anxiously.

Neji raised an eyebrow."You can count? Well you probably can only count to three anyway"Neji said flatly as he finished kicking some minion's ass.

"I can too count! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7-ugh I'm serious, I think we should check it out, I'm having a bad feeling about it"Naruto insisted as he pistol-whipped a guy without taking his gaze away from Neji.

Neji frowned and sighed."Fine let's go"Neji said stepping over the knocked out people on the floor.

**With Shikamaru and Sasuke 8:37 PM**

Sasuke's ears suddenly perked as turn in the direction he heard a loud sound. Shikamaru had already turned around and furrowed his eyebrows as he strained his ears.

"Something's up, that's the third time I've heard a gunshot in that direction"Shikamaru said. Sasuke said nothing, instead he turned on his walkie-talkie.

Just as he turned it on a loud voice rang through the radio almost making Shikamaru and Sasuke clutch their ears.

"_**TENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!**_"The voice screeched startling them both.

It Shikamaru a few seconds to recover but Sasuke quickly shook it off."Hey what's wrong!answer me!Hey!"

A Few seconds later a voice came in on the radio but it wasn't the same voice as last time.

**blah,blah 8:39**

"Hey Sasuke what's going on!"came Sakura sighed in relief somewhat.

"Well..."Sasuke started as he looked over at Shikamaru with a serious look. Shikamaru nodded and they both started heading in the direction they heard the gunshots from.

"I don't know but we're going to check it out"

**With Hinata 8:39**

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes as she stared at Tenten's fallen figure. A puddle of blood was surrounding her body as she laid there not moving, not even a little bit.

"You bitch! I'll teach you not to yell like that!"The man hissed as he slapped her upside her head as hard as he could knocking her out in the process.

_'Tenten, please still be __alive' _Hinata thought as her world went black.

Just then a minion walked up the man."Hey Roshi what do you want us to do with the girl's body?"

The man clarified as Roshi shrugged."Leave her there to rot for all I care, she as dead as a doorknob"Roshi answered as he gave Tenten a swift kick in her stomach to make sure she was dead. Tenten remained unmoved. The minion nodded and hurried off while commanding the other minions to do the same.

Roshi swung the unconscious Hinata over his shoulder and followed after them.

"Besides I've gotten what I want"he muttered.

**blah,blah**

Tenten held her breath as she waited until she could no longer hear the footsteps of the men she was sure they were gone she let out her breath and started coughing violently in her gloved right hand from the blow he had just delivered to her stomach.

Tenten looked at her hand as she saw blood staining her glove. She shook it off and tried to stand but wobbled a bit._'I got to find the guys and quick'_Tenten thought as she slowly walked down the blurry hallway.

Tenten stumbled but quickly leaned on the wall._'I won't make it'_Tenten thought as she slid down the wall. She looked at her wounds as they continued to ooze blood.

_'I'm losing too much blood'_Tenten thought as her vision got blurrier and blurrier by the second.

**With Neji and Naruto**

"C'mon Neji this way!"Naruto insisted as they ran the down hallway. Neji scowled at him.

"What makes you so sure it this way?"Neji asked as they continued to run.

"Cause I can smell the blood"Naruto answered. Neji raised his eyebrow but said nothing else.

They then came to a hallway were they saw a puddle of blood with blood drops trailing around the corner.

They hurried around the corner, only to see Tenten breathing heavily while sitting against the wall.

"Tenten!"Neji exclaimed as he rushed over and helped her sit up. Tenten looked over at the two blankly.

"They've got Hinata"Tenten said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Neji and Naruto's eyes before they could ask any questions Tenten fell unconscious.

**

* * *

**

**That's it until next time,hope you enjoyed and please review!!Oh and sorry for shortness,again.I'n never doing this again because I obviously can't write/decribe a moment near death or loss of please don't expect more chapters like .****Okay ba-bye!:)**


	9. Tenten wakes up and Hinata's in trouble!

**MsMcC:for some strange reason I'm really enjoying writing this story so I decided to go ahead and update once again. Here we go! we really have no guest today again. I still have a poll on my profile that asks 'What Male Naruto character is your favorite'**

**And the scores are now**

**Sasuke-1st-still, he's been in first since I started this thing, seems like he's gonna win this thing.**

**Gaara-2nd-now taking over 2nd place**

**Naruto and Neji-3rd-Naruto going back to third, Neji going down a level.**

**Shikamaru-4th-he now has this level all to himself.**

**Itachi-5th-Itachi better step up his game**

**Deidara-6th-Deidara was saved, for now, but if no one votes for him again them, ahem, bye-bye Deidara!**

**MsMcC:I'm doing my disclaimer this time, once again. I do not own Naruto in any way or form, if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, I would be typing on a computer that's more expensive then this one right now, ahem enjoy! Also the poll is still open on my profile if you want to vote and change the scores, if you haven't already.**

* * *

**With Naruto and Neji**

"Naruto, call Sasuke"Neji ordered as he gazed at the bloodied and unconscious Tenten.

Naruto snapped out of his shocked state and nodded quickly."Sasuke!Come in Sasuke!"Naruto exclaimed in the radio once he turned on his radio.

"What Naruto?"Sasuke's voice annoyed voice filled Naruto's ears.

"You gotta come quick!Tenten's injured and has fallen unconscious and Hinata...Hinata's been taken captive"Naruto answered glumly.

"We're already on our way over ok, just wait, call Sakura too, I heard she took medical classes"

Naruto nodded even though Sasuke couldn't see him."Ok"

**With Sakura and Ino**

Sakura eyes widened as she heard what Naruto said to Sasuke over the radio.

_'Tenten's hurt and they've got Hinata, this is not good'_Sakura thought in complete shock.

She snapped out of it when she heard Sasuke tell Naruto to contact her."I heard, we're on our way!"Sakura said before she and Ino started running in the opposite direction.

Ino bit her lip._'I hope Hinata alright'_

**With Sasuke and Shikamaru**

Sasuke and Shikamaru sped around the corner to be met by the sight of the blood that Neji and Naruto saw earlier and followed the trail around the corner.

There sat the unconscious and bleeding Tenten and Naruto and Neji looking grim and depressed.

"Sakura should be here soon, in the mean time, Naruto, see if you can reach Hinata on the radios. Neji, you should try to stop the bleeding before she loses to much blood"Sasuke ordered. Naruto and Neji nodded.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru."When Sakura gets here I want you and Sakura, along with Tenten to leave and get Tenten somewhere safe so Sakura can treat her, Naruto, Neji, Ino and I will stay to finish the mission"Sasuke announced.

Naruto frowned."What about Hinata?"Naruto asked seriously as he stared at Sasuke with glum. Neji glanced over as he tried to put pressure on Tenten's wounds.

"For now there's nothing we can do about it until Tenten wakes up, She might have seen who took Hinata, so right now we have to worry about finishing this mission and Tenten waking up before we can do anything about Hinata's capture"Sasuke answered.

"But-"Naruto started but was cut off.

"Naruto be quiet, you heard him, there's nothing we can do"Neji interupted in a monotone voice as he stared at the ground with an unreadable expression on his face.

Naruto clenched his fists as he knew they were right._'I'll save you Hinata, I_ _promise'_Naruto thought determinedly.

**With Sakura and Ino**

_'We've gotta hurry, Tenten probably bleeding too much at this very moment' _Sakura thought as she and Ino quickly ran through the hallways.

Finally they reached the guys, Sakura gasped and rushed over to Tenten and checked her pulse._'good she's still alive and_ _has some time'_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura,you and Shikamaru are to leave and get Tenten proper help, now, The rest of us must continue the mission"Sasuke told her.

Sakura nodded knowing Tenten needed her now more then ever."Shikamaru c'mon let's go, we need to hurry"Sakura placed Tenten on Shikamaru's back.

Sakura turned to the rest of them."good luck"Sakura said before she and Shikamaru took off running down the hall.

Sasuke turned to the glum teens."Let's go"

**TIME SKIP!!**

Tenten groaned as she opened her eyes to a blinding white light._Am __I dead' _Tenten thought groggily.

Finally her vision cleared up and she could now she she was in the hospital wing of herheadquarters and was lying in a hospital bed with nothing on but her underwear and the white gown they put her in. She noticed that her shoulder was patched up and didn't hurt as much but still stinged abit.

Tenten sighed._'The next person who shoots me is going to die a horrible death I_ _swear' _Tenten thought irritably as she laid her head back down o her pillows.

**With Hinata**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes._'Where am I' _Hinata thought as she shook off the drowsiness and looked at her surroundings.

She was currently lying on a mattress in a small white room with nothing in it except the mattress it self.

Hinata eyes widened and she hurriedly looked down to see if her clothes were still intact and silently sighed in relief when she saw that everything was intact, she then noticed a metal door at the end of the room and silently crept to the door.

She quickly and quietly checked to see if it was unlocked and pressed her ear to the door to see if anyone was out there.

She could clearly hear two people talking.

"Roshi, what are you gonna with that girl in there anyways, I think it was quite stupid of you to bring her back here"Said one voice that sounded like a woman's voice.

"Because, I simply want to have some fun if you know what I mean"Came the voice of the man Hinata identified as 'Roshi'.

"No I don't know what you mean"

"You idiot, I'm gonna screw her then kill her, dammit!Why let such a luscious body go to waste"

"You disgust me you perv"

Hinata's eyes widened._'I've gotta get out of here before it's too late!'_

* * *

**That's it until next time,hope you enjoyed and please review!!Oh and sorry for shortness, Roshi have his way with Hinata or will justice prevail?!Until next -bye!:)**


	10. We found her and meet Moe!

**MsMcC:for some strange reason I'm really enjoying writing this story so I decided to go ahead and update. And once again, sorry for the long update and here we go! today we have Hinata as our guest. Hinata, are you scared?**

**Hinata:I guess y-you could s-say that.(clutches her clothes tightly)**

**MsMcC:Wow, your way over there in-never mind they'll find out soon. Now take it away with the disclaimer.**

**Hinata:MsMcC does not own Naruto in any way or form, if she did she wouldn't be writing this story, she would be typing on a computer that's more expensive then this one right now, and it would be her's not her brothers.**

**MsMcC:ahem enjoy!**

* * *

**With Shikamaru,Naruto and Sakura**

"So what do have so far"Sakura asked as she peered over Shikamaru's shoulder at the computer.

Shikamaru answered her in big words but it seemed like Sakura understood. Naruto frowned.

"Could you say it in english, please"Naruto muttered.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes."Right now I'm trying to locate her tracking device in her radio, but the computer seems to have alittle trouble finding it in the radar"Shikamaru said slowly.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru and turned his head away with a humph.

Sakura stared at Naruto curiously._'He's been acting weird since Hinata wa_s _kidnapped, not that I'm not worried, but he doesn't have to act like he's almost a_ _different person'_Sakura furrowing her eyebrows before turning her attention back to the computer.

After about 5 minutes of silence, if you exclude Shikamaru's typing, the silence was finally broken when Tenten and Ino walked in the room.

"Look everybody! Tenten okay!"Ino announced happily after they entered the room.

"Well yeah, except for the slight pain in my shoulder, I'm okay"Tenten confirmed.

"That's great"Sakura said while smiling warmly.

"Do **any** of you even care that Hinata's been taken!!"Naruto suddenly snapped before storming out of the room without letting them respond.

Sakura said nothing, she just store at the silently door, while the rest were shocked at his outburst. It was quiet again, that is until Shikamaru broke the silence.

"I found her!"Shikamaru exclaimed suddenly.

Sakura zipped over to him and looked at the computer. True to his words there was a large red dot beeping on the tracking system.

"We have to hurry and save her before they realize that she has a tracking device on her"Tenten said as she and Ino also stood behind Shikamaru while looking at the computer.

"Well there is some bad news about where she is"Shikamaru said slowly.

Sakura's eyes widened."What!?"Sakura asked anxiously.

"She's across water, lots"Shikamaru answered.

The girls gaped."Where dammit!?"They all yelled in unison.

Shikamaru sighed."She's in Vietnam"Shikamaru replied.

"But we're in Japan!"Ino yelled.

Tenten glared at her."_**That's**_ why it's a problem, dammit!"Tenten hissed. Ino glared back.

"So what's the plan to get there?"Sakura asked seriously.

"Well we'd have to take a ship over to Korea, travel through China, and over Thailand, then we'd be in Vietnam, but we'd still have to go all the way down to the north side of it"Shikamaru explained with a map.

"That's a long way!Do we have to travel by foot once we get to Korea?"Ino whined.

"No, we can get rides in taxis or in airplanes"Shikamaru answered.

"Alright now, we have to settle who's going to go get her"Tenten said looking over at Sakura.

Sakura sighed."I'm sure Naruto and Neji would want to go, I have to go too because Hinata's my responsibility, Shikamaru, you should stay here so you can direct us"after Shikamaru nodded Tenten decided to say something.

"I definitely want to go, I could've saved her but...I just want go"Tenten said seriously.

"I understand"Sakura replied while nodding slowly.

Ino frowned."What about me?"Ino asked.

Sakura turned to her."You stay here with Shikamaru, just tell us when we come across a town that could be helpful"Ino nodded disappointed.

"Now, should Sasuke go?"Tenten asked.

Sakura thought for a moment."yeah, he'd probably want to go if most of his team is going, now go tell them and after you finish go pack"Sakura confirmed.

Tenten nodded and walked out the door.

Sakura looked back over to the computer._'We're coming Hinata'_she thought before heading out of the room to pack.

**With Hinata**

Hinata shook in fear, it's been a day since that guy left and he was coming back in two, and on top of that she hadn't eaten anything and was starving.

Almost ironically, the door opened to reveal a girl, Hinata assumed it was the girl who she heard the other day, and she was carry a tray of food unlike what most prisoners usually got to eat, she had delicious looking food.

The girl came and placed the tray in front of her and took a seat Indian style in front of her."eat, Roshi'd kill me if I didn't feed you and you died before he got back"The girl said a surprisingly nonviolent voice after Hinata stared at the food unmoving.

Hinata looked up at girl. She had long black hair that was tied in two long braids also had bright hazel eyes like Roshi, except her's were a lighter color and she had a beauty mark under her left eye and looked to be about 28 years old and also had on the same uniform as he did.

After a few seconds of staring, Hinata figured she could trust her and began to eat, she had to admit it was good.

After Hinata finished eating, the girl then decided to speak."My name's Moe, what's yours?"She asked politely while holding her hand out to shake.

"It's Hinata, nice to meet you"Hinata answered while shaking her hand.

Moe smiled."You look terrified, don't worry I won't let him do anything to you, he's my brother after all"Moe said reassuring."Here if he tries anything when he gets back you press this button,and I'll come stop him alright"Moe said while haning her a black bracelet with a black button hidden beyond the black jewels.

Hinata nodded while slipping it on and smiled a small smile."But why are you helping me?"Hinata asked.

"Because,I'm sure you would want to lose your virginity to some one you love instead of a stranger right,I lost mine to Kabuto while I was in love with someone at my school"Moe stated sadly."my brother gave me to him in order to join this organization"she continued.

Hinata gaped,"your own brother"Hinata said in disbelief. Moe nodded.

Then she looked up and smiled."But you remind me of myself when I was your age,I'm sure your in love with someone right?"Moe asked.

Hinata blushed and nodded slowly.

"Well my brother may have not protected me, but I'll protect you, besides I can't someone like you be scarred for the rest of you life, and your way too nice, if it were someone else with a stank attitude I woudn't have cared, but"Moe continued."I can't let you go as of right now, but I promise I'll let you go"Moe confirmed with her hand over her heart.

Hinata smiled."Well I'll see you tonight, when I bring you your dinner, sorry I didn't bring you breakfast, you were asleep so I kinda ate it, heh, nice to talk to you"Moe said sheepishly before waving and leaving the room.

Hinata stared at the door for a minute._'That was unexpected but...thank you_ _Moe'_Hinata thought.

* * *

**That's it until next time,hope you enjoyed and please review!!Oh and sorry for somewhat shortness, guy's are on there way, how long will it take them to find Hinata and is Moe telling the truth. until next time! ba-bye!:)**


	11. The ship has set sail!

**MsMcC:School is such a drag.and for some strange reason I'm really enjoying writing this story so I decided to go ahead and update once again.And today we have Naruto as our guest.So Naruto,are you glad you've finally set off to get Hinata**

**Naruto:I guess you could say that...who am I kidding,I'm ecstatic,alright!**

**MsMcC:Wow...touching.Now take it away with the disclaimer.**

**Hinata:MsMcC does not own Naruto in any way or form,if she did she wouldn't be writing this story, and she would be typing on a computer that's more expensive then this one right now,and it would be her's not her brothers.**

**MsMcC:and you know what's funny about that comment,I just talked to my oldest brother and he said that he would get me a lab-top,so whoo-hoo!can't wait!oh yeah,in case your confused,I have 3 brothers and 1 sister,I'm the youngest(14 years old) and I'm already an aunt of,what...8 or 9 kids already.This should straighten it out.**

**Oldest brother-Darren-31 years old-2 kids,he's married also.**

**Second oldest brother-Robert(or Robbie as I call him)-27 years old-4 or 5 kids,not sure**

**Sister-Reena-24 years old-2 kids**

**Last brother-Jared-19 years old in a few days-no kids yet,I hope,It's his computer I'm using right now.**

**Me-Jasmine-14 years old-no kids at all!but for some reason all my nephews and nieces and little cousins love me...weird.So that was alittle about me and enjoy!**

* * *

**With Sakura,Sasuke,Tenten,Neji,and Naruto 9:15 AM**

Sakura quietly boarded the ship after she handed the man her ticket.She waited by the entrance until all of them were on the boat before taking a seat.The rest followed suit.

They all had on casual clothes of course.Sakura had on a pink tank top with some pink and white Bermuda shorts with some pink and white Jordans.Her now black hair was in a regular ponytail and she only had on eye-liner and lip-gloss for make-up and her were hazel.

Tenten had on a tight brown t-shirt with some dark jean capris and some brown and tan Pumas.Her also now black hair was tied in low ponytails with some tan bows and the only make-up she had on was eye-liner and her eyes were now dark brown.

Sasuke had on a black and white striped shirt with some black baggy jeans with some black converses,his hair remained black but his eyes were also brown.Neji had on tan t-shirt with alot of white handwriting on it with some dark baggy jeans and some white air forces,his hair was raven black and his eyes were a greenish hazel.Lastly Naruto had on a orange t-shirt with red designs with some red shorts and red and orange Nike's,he also had on a red baseball cap turned on backwards,his hair was black again and his eyes were dark blue.

They all had their luggage in gym bags and were waiting on the ship to set sail.The seating pattern was Sakura,Tenten,Neji,Sasuke and Naruto.

Tenten suddenly spoke up."wait,hold on!isn't school tomorrow!?"Tenten exclaimed.

"Calm down,Ten,Tsunade's got it covered alright"Sakura said calmly as some of her hair that had escaped from her ponytail blew in the wind.

"Hello!"A voice suddenly said to the group.They all turned around to see alittle girl who looked to be around 5 or 6 years old.She had long raven hair that was pulled in two braids and she had light brown eyes,she had on a simple white shirt and a jean skirt with some white sandals.

Tenten smiled."Hello!"Tenten greeted in return.the rest just stared at the girl in slight confusion.

The girl scanned all of them curiously."Are any you related?"She asked.

Sakura looked over at her teammate and the guys to hurriedly see who would look like they were related to her in her current disguise.

"Yes,I'm Sakuno and this is my brother Negi and his girlfriend Jenjen"Sakura fake introduced.Neji and Tenten blinked.Sasuke looked over at Sakura and Naruto just sat there looking stupid.

"Uh,yeah,and this my brother/Sakuno's boyfriend Shoji and his best friend Ramon"Tenten also fake introducing Sasuke and Naruto.The two smiled sheepishly.

"So what's your name?"Sakura asked trying to change the subject.She couldn't believe that she and the group didn't come up with names sooner.

"Sue"The girl said merrily."So what are you guys going to Korea for?"Sue conversed.

Naruto decided to answer the question."Well Sakuno and Negi are moving in with their grandmother,Shoji and Jenjen and I are coming to help them move and get settled in since we're all originally from Korea"Naruto explained.Sakura and the others had to hold in their shock as Naruto told a whole sensible story from the top of his head.

Sue nodded and looked over at Sakura and Neji."Have you ever lived in Korea before now?"She asked curiously.

Neji shook his head."No we were born in Japan,but our mother is from Korea and is sending us there because she no longer can afford to keep us"Neji answered while staring at the girl blankly while resting his chin on his left hand.Sue blushed and looked away from him.Tenten raised an eyebrow and giggled to herself.

"Ignore him,he's just upset that he has to move"Tenten said while slinging an arm around his shoulder.Neji looked over at her with a look that clearly said 'get-off-now' but Tenten decided to ignore it.

Sue looked over at Sasuke."What's wrong with you?You haven't said anything the whole time"Sue asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Sasuke said nothing,he just stared at her just as blankly as Neji did.Sakura put a hand on Sasuke shoulder and shook her head."Don't even try,he's a mute.He's been one since I met him.I'm surprised I even got him to be my boyfriend,but oh well I have him now"Sakura giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder.Sasuke just turned his head away and rolled his eyes.

Sue giggled along with her.Just then a woman who looked to be in her late 20s came and took Sue's hand.

"Sue!What have I told you about talking to strangers!I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble"The woman apologized after she got through scolding Sue.

"Mom,how can I get to know people if don't talk to them,besides they don't look strange to me!"Sue replied.Tenten covered her mouth and she chuckled.

"Um don't worry,she was no trouble,she was just conversating with us,no big"Naruto said after they started arguing.

The woman smiled."oh good,my names Juni and you are?"Juni asked politely.

Before any of them could answer Sue cut in and answered for them."This is Sakuno and her brother Negi and his girlfriend Jenjen and her brother Shoji and his best friend Ramon"Sue answered in one breath as she pointed to each of them as she introduced them.

"Well it was nice meeting you and hope see you later"Juni said as she took Sue and they both walked off.Sakura just watched them walk away.She knew that she probably wouldn't see them again anyway,and if she did they wouldn't recognize her or her friends.So it was pointless to look forward to seeing them again.

Naruto suddenly whined loudly,drawing the rest of the group's attention."I'm hungry!Can't we go get something to eat!If we're going to be on this ship until tomorrow afternoon can we at least see if the ship has something edible downstairs!"Naruto asked as he continued to whine.

Sakura turned to glare at Naruto for his whining.And right on Que everyone's stomach growled loudly.Sakura blushed,come to think of it,they hadn't eaten anything since lunch at school yesterday,and they didn't eat anything that night because they were too bus packing.Then this morning they had to rush in order to make it before the ship sailed.So basically they all were _starving_.Couldn't be mad at Naruto for that.

Tenten jumped up from her seat."Uh,good idea Ramon"Tenten agreed as she clutched her stomach tightly as it continued to growl.

Sakura also got up from her seat."Jenjen and I'll go see if they have something downstairs,you guys wait here and save our seats"Sakura said/commanded before she and Tenten walked off.

Sasuke watched them walk off.After they disappeared down the stairs he turned around and started to stare at the ocean.Naruto just continued to whine quietly while Neji just pulled out a book.

About 2 minutes later a group of three girls walked up to the guys."_Hello_!"They all chanted in a flirty voices.The guys just stared at them expectantly with raised eyebrows.

"So,What's _your_ names?"The first one asked.She had long black hair that reached her waist and she had dull brown eyes.She had on a yellow tight tank top with a jean skirt and some black boots.Flirty.

Sasuke stared at her for a few more minutes."It's common courtesy to say your name _first_ then ask mine"Sasuke answered plainly.

The girl blinked stupidly."oh um my name's-"The girl started but was cut off by one of her friends as she was shoved out of the way.

"excuse her stupidity,I'm Momo,this is Yukie and that fool over there is Hyumi"Said the one now known as Momo.She like Hyumi**(A/N:pronounced hi-you-me)** had black hair that stopped at her chin and she also had brown eyes.She had on a tight red sleeve less that had black hand writing on it with some back khaki's with some black reebocks.Tomboy.

The one named Yukie smiled nervously as she blushed under the gaze of the guys.She had mountain dirt brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back which at the moment was in a french braid,but she had dark brown eyes.She had on a pink sweater with a long dark jean skirt with some pink flats.

"So?Your names?"Momo asked expectantly.

"I'm Ramon,and this is Shoji and Negi"Naruto answered happily as he pointed at said people.

"Do you guys have a girlfriend?"Hyumi asked.Before any of the guys got a chance to answer someone answered for them.

"Yes they do now get gone,you _bitch_!"

* * *

**That's it until next time,hope you enjoyed and please review!!Hoped you like it.The guy's are still on there way,how long will it take them to find Hinata can anybody guess?Until next chapter.ba-bye!:)**


	12. The poor poor flirts

**MsMcC:School is such a drag.and for some strange reason I'm really enjoying writing this story so I decided to go ahead and update once again,sorry that I haven't updated in a while.you know with high school and all.And I haven't updated during the weekends because my brother got mad at me again and won't let me use his computer.And today we have Tenten as our guest.So Tenten,are you glad you've finally set off to get Hinata too.**

**Tenten:Yes!It's all my fault!We're coming Hinata!!**

**MsMcC:Wow...touching.Now take it away with the disclaimer.**

**Hinata:MsMcC does not own Naruto in any way or form,if she did she wouldn't be writing this story, and she would be typing on a computer that's more expensive then this one right now,and it would be her's not her school's,yes she had to type it at school.**

**MsMcC:****enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_"Do you guys have a girlfriend?"Hyumi asked.Before any of the guys got a chance to answer someone answered for them._

_"Yes they do now get gone,you **bitch**!"_

**Now:**

Hyumi and her friends turned around expecting some other teenage girls but was surprised to see a little girl glaring at them.

Momo rose an eyebrow."Who's the kid?"Momo asked as she gazed down at the glaring girl.

"And where did she learn that word from?"Yukie added quietly as she fiddled with her skirt.

"The names Sue,and I learned the word the same place you did!"Sue yelled as she continued to glare at them evilly.

"Hey,I thought you went back with your mom"Naruto said/asked confusedly.

"...why you gotta bring up old stuff?"Sue asked playing dumb.

Hyumi stepped in front of her and glared down at her."Look,you little brat!Why don't you go run back to your mother before your feelings get hurt"Hyumi snarled.Sue just stared at her blankly.After a few minutes she spun around and walked away,in the direction the girls had went and disappeared down the stairs.

Hyumi blinked."It worked?Usually kids would just give me the finger"Hyumi said mostly to herself.Momo just slapped her forehead while Yukie sweat-dropped.

About 2 minutes later there was a loud deep monstrous scream coming from down stairs saying:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!.While in the back ground there was a scream of:OH HELL NAW!!.

The guys started sweating bullets while biting their nails frantically."Now you've done it!!Now we're all gonna die!!"Naruto cried hysterically.Hyumi and her friends just stared at them confused beyond belief.

Suddenly there was earthquaking stomps,getting louder and louder,closer and closer.The guys just held each other for dear life.Finally the stomping stopped and everyone opened their eyes.Only to see a majorly pissed off Sakura,an equally pissed off Tenten and a smirking Sue,who at the moment was standing behind them.

Sakura calmly cracked her knuckles,then a her shoulders,then he neck,and so on and so forth.After she was done with her crack fest(A/N:snicker),which totally freaked everyone out,she turned to Sue."Which one was it?" Sakura asked nicely.

Sue put on a sad face."It was her,and she was flirting with Shoji,she even made him talk"Sue answered sadly while pointing at Hyumi.**(A/N: you know I thought about** **changing their names to Hyumi,Hyuni and Yuni,funny huh)**

Sakura nodded and turned around slowly to face them,her evil face had switched back in a matter seconds,so you would expect almost everyone to be freaked out.

_'Sakura's going to snap in 5..4..3..2..1'_Naruto thought.Right on Que Sakura punched a hole in the floor.Not before handing the food to Tenten though.

"LISTEN HERE BITCH,DON'T PLAY WITH ME DAMMIT!!I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!"

**With Hinata**

Hinata sighed.It had now been five hours since Moe came and brought her lunch and frankly,she was bored.

She was also hungry again,and possibly had to use the bathroom.Moe said that she couldn't let her out of the room to avoid suspicion so she was given a port-a-pottie.So that solved that problem.

Next she wondered what her friends Sakura,Ino and Tenten were doing right now,what was her cousin Neji doing and lastly...what was Naruto doing.Did any of them miss her,she wondered.Or did they not care and was glad she was gone._'NO!It_ _couldn't be that way...could it?'_.Hinata sighed and laid down on the mattress lying on the floor.She silently stared up at the plain white ceiling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hinata decided that she wasn't going to cry anymore as she wiped away the tears.It was useless to cry.Hinata looked away from the ceiling as the door started to open.Once it was open it was revealed to be Moe with dinner.Hinata sat up as Moe walked over.

After Moe sat the food infront of Hinata she sat down Indian style as well.As Hinata began eating she noticed Moe staring at her.Hinata raised her eyebrow as if to say 'what?'.

"Have you been crying,your eyes are red"Moe said as she continued to stare at Hinata's eyes curiously.

Hinata looked down sadly."I miss my friends,and I was wondering if they missed me too"Hinata answered quietly.

"If they're truly your friends,of course they miss you,they're probably looking for you right now"Moe assured her.

Hinata sighed and started eating again._'i hope __so'_she thought sadly.

With the group

"u-uh Sakuno,c-calm down Sakuno,n-now be rational"Naruto stuttered as he hid behind Sasuke and Neji.The two were currently waving their hands in a **'calm-down-you've-got-it-all-wrong** kinda way.Tenten was comforting a **'crying' **Sue while glaring at the culprits.

Sue secretly smirked as Sakura slowly made her over to the cowering group of flirts and the guys."W-wait,w-we didn't d-do anything!!"Sasuke surprisingly yelled and stuttered.

"Y-yeah we didn't do anything!"Neji and Naruto yelled also.Sakura shoved the three out of the way.

"Get outta my way before I kick your ass too!!"Sakura bellowed.

Sasuke sighed of relief._'that was __close'S_asuke thought as Sakura started beating the poor girls up.

_'Sakura and her anger issues'_they all thought.

* * *

**That's it until next time,hope you enjoyed and please review!!Hoped you like it.The guy's are still on there way,how long will it take them to find Hinata can anybody guess?Until next chapter.ba-bye!:)**


	13. Late night stars and Ino's thoughts

**MsMcC:School is such a drag.And for some strange reason I'm really enjoying writing this story so I decided to go ahead and update once again,sorry that I haven't updated in a while.you know with high school and all.And I haven't updated during the weekends because my brother got mad at me again and won't let me use his computer.And today we have Ino as our guest.So Ino,are you upset you've been left behind as the others set off to get Hinata?**

**Ino:Yes!Well...It's a yes and a no.No!Wait yes!It's complicated emotion I tell ya!**

**MsMcC:Wooooooow..._anyway _while Ino figures that out Hinata's going to do the disclaimer_._Now take it away with the disclaimer Hinata!**

**Hinata:MsMcC does not own Naruto in any way or form,if she did she wouldn't be writing this story, and she would be typing on a computer that's more expensive then this one right now,and it would be her's not her school's,yes she had to type it at school,but atleast it was a labtop.How she loves labtops.**

**MsMcC:****enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_"Get outta my way before I kick your ass too!!"Sakura bellowed._

_Sasuke sighed of relief.'that was close'Sasuke thought as Sakura started beating the poor girls up._

_'Sakura and her anger issues'they all thought_.

**Now:**

Sakura glared at her soda as she sipped it quietly before munching on her cookie in her other hand.Tenten however had already calmed down and was sipping on her chocolate milk shake with a small smile on her face.Naruto was slurping loudly while eatng his ramen coup,as usual.Neji was quietly eating a powdered donut while sipping on some coffee.And Sasuke was eating tomato soup with saltine crackers.Don't ask how Tenten and Sakura managed to get everyone's favorite but hey everyone was happy.

**(A/N:not sure if chocolate milkshake is Tenten's favorite,or if Neji likes donuts** **but hey who doesn't,even though I prefer chocolate covered donuts,I'm kinda sure he likes coffee though,I think...For Sakura and the cookie,well that was supposed to be alittle joke from a few chapters ago...get it?guess not.Also I heard somewhere,I don't know a fan site,but someone said that Sasuke liked tomatoes,so why not tomato soup?And what Naruto-fan doesn't know that Naruto loves ramen?oh well back to the story)**

It was now 10:30 pm.Sakura looked over the side of the ship to see the waves rock back in forth with the moon reflecting on the waves.Most people would feel sea sick,but...Sakura thought the sight was beautiful.Sakura smiled a small smile as she continued to watch the waves,after a few minutes she looked over at her friends to see what they were doing..Naruto was knocked out while laying over Neji and Tenten's laps while snoring loudly.Neji would've pushed him off if he wasn't asleep himself with his arms crossed and Tenten leaning on his shoulder,both sleeping peacefully despite the loud snoring thanks to Naruto.The scene was really cute,even with Naruto lying on their laps,they kinda looked like family.Sakura looked over Sasuke expecting him to be asleep as well but instead he was wide awake while staring at the starlit night sky.

The way the moon's light shone on his face as the light wind blew his hair made him look even more attractive than he already was.As Sakura continued to unconciously stare Sasuke eventually got fed up with the staring and turned to glared at her.

"What?"he asked,annoyance clear in his voice.But that didn't stop Sakura from staring at him with a dazed look on his face.He looked even better when he was annoyed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared back at her blankly."What?"He repeated.This seemed to snap Sakura out of her daze,and she blushed a deep crimson.

"Sorry I just got distracted and started thinking about something"Sakura mumbled as she turned her clearly embarrassed face away from the intense stare Sasuke was giving her_.'yeah,thinking about how gorgeous he was,I always thought he was handsome but not this __handsome'_Sakura thought to herself as she turned to look at the waves again.Only to find that it didn't interest as much as before.Sasuke just shrugged and looked back up at the sky.

Sakura sighed as reality hit her.They still had to rescue Hinata and they didn't exactly know where she was still.Sakura could tell it wasn't going to be easy to find her.All they knew is that she was in Vietnam.Which was still far from here._'Hope_ _you're okay_ _Hinata'_Sakura thought as she looked up at the sky Sasuke was still currently looking at.

She hadn't noticed that the sky was extremely star filled tonight since she was too busy thinking about the water and such.This night was truly beautiful,no doubt."Sometimes I wish every night could be like this"Sakura thought out loud accidently but decided to play it off and act like she purposely did it.

Sasuke looked over at her and smiled a little."Yeah me too"he agreed before looking back at the sky.Again Sakura caught herself staring at the amazing view of how good he looked when the moonlight shone on his face.It was hard not to seeing that she was already in love with him anyway.Yes she liked him more than a mere crush,she loved everything about him.Not just his reputation and his good looks,it was so much more than that and she knew it,even though she was scared to admit it.There was something holding her back,and it was word called rejection.

Sakura sighed again and Sasuke looked over at her again."What's with all the sighing?"

Sakura smiled nervously."Nothing,just happy to be here with you and the beautiful starlit sky and the stunning moonlit ocean,now _kiss_ me!"Sakura said seductively.Sasuke smirked.

"Thought you'de _never_ ask"Sasuke said huskily as he grabbed Saskura and kissed her passionately.Everyone woke up and started clapping and Neji and Tenten pushed Naruto on the ground.

"Bravo Sakura!"They yelled.

Then Sakura snapped out of her day dream and noticed that Sasuke was still looking at her expectantly."Uh it's nothing,don't worry about"Sakura answered meekly.

Sasuke nodded slowly."alright"he slowly as if he didn't believe her.

Sakura took a deep breath and cleared all her thoughts about rejection and turned and stared Sasuke in the face."What do you feel for Karin?"Sakura asked bravely.

Sasuke blinked,clearly caught off guard."Where is this coming from?"

Sakura kept her steady gaze on him to let him know she was serious.Now it was Sasuke's turn to sigh.

"Well...to be completely honest..nothing"Sasuke admitted as he continued to look at the sky.

Sakura silently smiled to herself."Then why don't you tell her to back off?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged."I already did but she's really determined"Sasuke answered in a low voice.

Sakura nodded.She understood what he was talking about because it was the same way between her and Lee.She had turned him down countless times but he still asked her out.You gotta admire his efforts.

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes as she looked down at her watch.It read 10:38 pm."We should get some sleep,It's starting to get late"Sakura muttered before laying down and resting her head on her left hand.Before she knew she had drifted off to sleep.Sasuke looked over at Sakura and his friends and then back at the sky before lying down and also drifting off.

**The Next Day!!**

Sakura cried loudly as she stared at the caskets.All of her friends were in them.Ino...Tenten...Naruto...Neji...Shikamaru...Hinata...and Sasuke.

Tsunade rubbed her back reassuringly.They had all died during the rescue of Hinata.When they had gotten there they found a barely clothed and bloody Hinata hanging from a rope by her neck as swung slowly from left to right.After Tenten had fainted they had discovered Hinata was dead after they cut the rope and checked her pulse.

After that they where ambushed.All of her friends were killed but Sakura managed to make it out alive.After she had gotten back to Japan by a helicopter she later found out that Shikamaru and Ino had been killed on school grounds earlier that day.

Sakura continued to grieve loudly for her friends ignoring Tsunade as she had suddenly started yelling at her.

"Sakura!!"Tsunade yelled.

"Sakura wake up!!"Tsunade yelled again grabbing Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as the blinding morning light suddenly hit her eyes.Sakura had to squint to make out who was calling her.It was Tenten.

Tenten was currently holding on to Sakura's shoulder with an annoyed glare on her face."Finally!get up and change!The ship is almost there"Tenten spoke once Sakura opened her eyes completely.

Sakura nodded.Now that her eyes had adjusted to the light she now saw that Tenten was now wearing a pink chinese style shirt with some jeans and some pink flats.Her still black hair was in two french braids with her bangs out and some pink ribbons on the ends.She was also holding her green gym while tapping her foot impatiently.

Sakura got the message and grabbed her gym bag."Where do I change?and what time is it?"Sakura asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.Tenten turned around and pointed to the opening leading downstairs.

"It's 7:22,and there's a bathroom down there,there's a big group of girls in front of it you can't miss it.While you that I'm going to look for either Neji or Naruto."Tenten answered as she scanned the area.Sakura nodded obviously still sleepy.

"Guess their still downstairs,I guess I'll go with you then to the bathroom"Tenten thought out loud,Sakura yawned and gave her a sleepy smile.

"Lead the way"Sakura muttered lowly though Tenten heard her anyway.

**With Ino**

Ino sighed as she ate her breakfast her mother made her.It was no fun that she had to stay here while just about everyone else was on there way to Korea.

She knew that Sakura had made up a lame excuse of why she couldn't go and such.Maybe it wasn't that lame but it's the thought that counts.

Ino sighed again as she put her fork down and wiped her mouth to rid her self of the crumbs.She had to go to school while they were probably having a good time without her and Shikamaru.

Wait,Ino had to tell herself.It wasn't like they were going on a vacation or something.It was a mission...to save their captured friend.But Ino knew that the luxurious five star hotel that they would be staying at was not needed.Nor was the countless disguises that were sent to them.Don't ask how Ino knew these things,remember she was nosy,she knows just about everything about...well everything.There was no way she wouldn't find this out.

Ino continued to think about it as she grabbed her backpack and walked out her house ignoring her mother's yell of goodbye.Why hadn't they called yet either.Were they okay,were they dead.no no no no!That can't be,anything but that.Then her thoughts shifted to Hinata.Was she still alive,was she hurt in any way.She hoped not.

"If they don't call today their for surely getting cussed the fuck o-"Ino thought out loud until someone interrupted her.

"Whoa whoa whoa,watch your language kids might be near,and who are you going to curse out?"Karashi **(A/N:the guy who flirted with Ino in chapter 6)**interrupted while suddenly appearing behind Ino.

Ino could've sworn she jumped up three feet."Whoa you scared me"Ino muttered as she cursed herself for not sensing him behind her.

"Hey hot stuff,where's your friend whats-her-face,is that who you're talking about?No you said 'they'.Who's they?Speaking of that where is your-"Karashi asked speaking a mile a minute before Ino cut him off**.(A/N:I feel that I'm letting out a whole bunch of confusion so the mission was Friday,when Shikamaru said he found Hinata was Saturday and when the group left for the ship it was Sunday,that's why Tenten yelled 'wait don't we have to go to school tomorrow!?' two chapters ago.Sorry if I caused any confusion)**

"cool it now,any way my friend Sakura and a couple other friends left yesterday and went to Korea and I couldn't go since school was today.And they were suppose to call yesterday when they got on the boat but didn't and that's why I said if they don't call today I'm going to curse them out since I really wanted to go to Korea but since I can't I at least wanted to know what it looked like"Ino explained in one breath.

Karashi stared at her in bewilderment for a good five seconds before speaking."I thought you told me to cool it"Ino shrugged and grinned sheepishly."Anyway that sucks that you couldn't go to Korea and most of your friends went"Karashi added.Ino shrugged again.

"Oh well I'm not upset anymore,now let's go to school before we're late!"Ino yelled running ahead of him. with him running after her.

**With Sakura and Tenten and the guys**

Sakura and Tenten stared at the place as the passengers passed by them and walked over the ramp leading to land.

"Looks very peaceful"Sakura said in a low voice as she continued to scan the area.

Tenten smiled brightly and grabbed Neji's hand and proceeded to drag him off the ship."C'mon let's go!"Tenten yelled,not able to keep the excitement from leaking out of her voice.Sakura grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hands also.

Sakura hurried to catch up with Tenten and Ino while dragging the two the whole way._'Only a matter of time before we find you Hinata,just wait for us!_**'**Sakura thought.

* * *

**That's it until next time,hope you enjoyed it and please review!!The guy's have now reached Korea,how long will it take them to find Hinata can anybody guess?if you guessed 2 days after Monday in the story then your right,which is probably 2-4 chapters.This chapter I decided to put Ino in since I put Hinata in the last two chapters.Anyway,until next chapter.AND YOU BETTER REVIEW!!just kidding.(not).ba-bye!:)**


	14. Checkin in and Ino's coming

**MsMcC:School is such a drag.And for some really strange reason I'm really enjoying writing this story so I decided to go ahead and update once again.My brother's not mad anymore so I think updates won't take as long anymore!three cheers for that!Anyway our guest for today is...Neji!!and Sasuke too!!Say hello guys!**

**Neji:(sighs)hi**

**Sasuke:...**

**MsMcC:(Glares at Sasuke)Say something or else!**

**Sasuke:Why should I?You forced to come on this stupid disclaimer/introduction.**

**MsMcC:(chuckles)Sasuke either you do the disclaimer or I'll (long censored beep)you!Okay!!(glares evilly).**

**Sasuke:MsMcC does not own Naruto in any way or form,if she did she wouldn't be writing this story, and she wouldn't threatening to (long censored beep) me!Save me!!(keeps yelling as I drag him off)**

**Neji:****do I have to say it?("Yes!!"I yell over Sasuke yelling from a distance)**

**Neji:(sighs)Fine.enjoy.**

**Sasuke:(muffled)Are you guys deaf help me!!**

**MsMcC:Oh shut-up!(dusts hands off)anyway my poll 'what male Naruto character is your favorite' has opened again on my profile.With Sasuke in 1st place,Gaara in 2nd and Neji and Naruto tied up in third.Who's ever in third place by 10/11/08 will be eliminated.If your favorite character is in the pits like mine and you haven't voted yet please do so!Sasuke doesn't need anymore votes dammit!**

**Oh yeah,I might be going to Afica next summer and I can't wait!!seeing that I've never been out of the United States.Yes I'm an american,excuse me an african american with bit a latino,caucasian and asian in my blood,so I'm a bit of everything,I guess I am mixed somewhat.If I go I'll be spending my first few months of being 15 years of age in Africa and I'd be going with my best friend and her unbelievably cool mom!okay I'm done carry on with the story.Please check out my new story called 'Konoha High School News'.I just posted it so please check it out and review of course.**

* * *

**Last time:**

_Tenten smiled brightly and grabbed Neji's hand and proceeded to drag him off the ship."C'mon let's go!"Tenten yelled,not able to keep the excitement from leaking out of her voice.Sakura grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hands also._

_Sakura hurried to catch up with Tenten and Ino while dragging the two the whole way.'Only a matter of time before we find you Hinata,just wait for us!**'**Sakura thought._

**Now:**

Sakura stared at the instruction leading to the hotel they would be staying at which was entitled Korean Paradise.May I enlighten you that Sakura nor the rest of them has no idea that the hotel is a five star hotel.

As they continued to walk down the small pathway.Tenten suddenly spoke up."When we get there we have to remember to call Ino today"Tenten reminded.

Naruto stroked his hairless chin."Yeah we forgot to call her yesterday on the ship"Naruto agreed.

Sakura stopped walking and looked down at her watch."It's about lunch time at school,so we should call her now"Sakura said pulling out her cellphone and dialing Ino's number.When it started ringing she continued walking.

**Ring Ring**

**With Ino**

Ino slightly jumped when her phone suddenly started ringing.She looked down at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Sakura calling.Ino grinned slightly before answering the phone.

"Hello?"She asked trying to sound normal while walking outside for privacy

**Back with Sakura**

"Hey Ino!How are things at school?"Sakura asked as she and the group continued to look for the hotel.

_"Hey Sakura,same as usual,boring.And it's even more boring without you guys"_Came Ino's voice in reply.

Sakura half-smiled."It's kinda boring without you with us Ino"Sakura continued as she and the group made a left.

_"Then why couldn't I come?"_Ino voice asked lowly.

"Ino,Shikamaru needs you with..."Sakura started but trailed off as she stared at the hotel.

_"Sakura?"_

"Alright Ino you can come"Sakura answered as she and the group stared at the hotel in awe.It was huge.

**With Ino**

Ino blinked stupidly."Wha?I can come?WOOO!I'll be there tomorrow"Ino danced alittle.

"_but Ino...Don't fall for it if Tsunade tries to give you a ticket for a ship ride,the ship won't be back until two day from now and it takes to two days to get here so I'd be four days until you'd actually get here,so demand for a plane ticket,oh and Shikamaru comes too and tell him to bring his computer.bye.Oh everyone else wants to say goodbye too"_

Before Ino got a chance too say anything they all yelled **'bye!!'**though she could hear Naruto and Tenten's yell over the rest.Ino smiled.

"Bye,see you tomorrow"Ino replied grinning big before hanging up and running to Tsunade's office.

**With Sakura**

Sakura sighed as she hung up the phone."C'mon let's go and check in"Sakura said before putting her hands in her red hoodie's pockets as her loose black hair blew in the wind.She also had on a red and white striped school skirt and some red and white hightop air forces.

Naruto had on a orange and gray coogi shirt with some matching pants and some gray and orange filas.Neji had on a black,white and beige striped shirt with some balck jeans and some black airforces.Sasuke had on a blue and white Southpole shirt with some white jeans and some blue and white Jordans.

Suddenly a bellboy with short jet black hair ran up to them with a cart.

"Ms.Haruno,Mr.Uchiha,Mr.Uzumaki,Mr.Hyuuga and Ms.Kunia!We've been expecting you!"The bellboy said in a hushed tone."But uh,where's Mr.Nara and Ms.Yamanaka?"He asked politely as he took their bags.

Sakura smiled."They'll be here tomorrow,they had things to do back home,but don't worry they'll be here"Sakura whispered back.

The young bellboy nodded."If that's all can we go in now?"Naruto asked rudely.

The bellboy nodded once again before turning and walking into the building in a fast pace,though group right behind him.

**With Ino**

"So am I gonna get the plane tickets or what?"Ino asked somewhat rudely due to the impatientness running though her veins at the moment.

School was already over and Ino was ready to leave and go home and pack.But Tsunade,being the stubborn person she is,wanted to know why she wanted the plane tickets and such.

Tsunade stared at her for what seemed about 5 minutes before she finally spoke."Fine,but Kakashi and Anko are coming with you"Tsunade finally answered.

Ino blinked."Why?Shikamaru's coming with me,it's not like I'm going by myself"Ino whined.It's not that she didn't like the two,they were pretty cool actually,it was just hard to explain.Things were different since the male and female agency temporarily joined forces until the whole Orochimaru thing blew over.

"Because I was going to send them there anyway for a mission in Korea so why not send you together?Pack your stuff your leaving tonight instead of tomorrow and make sure to tell Shikamaru.Just be here at 8 o'clock tonight.now be gone."Tsunade shooed ino out of her office before running to her phone and dialing a number.

"Hello Jiraiya-Kun"Tsunade greeted in a flirty voice.

_"Hey babe"_

Ino shuddered as she heard the conversation through the wall.Old people in love.Makes you think of your parents when they kiss in public.Ino shuddered again before walking away from the door.

**With Sakura and the group**

Tenten smiled in disbelief.It was even more amazing inside.Tenten looked to her left to see that the group had left her and went to the registration desk.Tenten ran over to them out of the fear of being left behind.

Sakura smiled politely as the woman gave her the room keys."Thank you ma'am"Sakura said before turning to the others.

She handed two sets of room keys to Sasuke."Room who ever you want together in your team"Sakura muttered.Sasuke assumed the fourth room key was for Shikamaru when he got there.

Sakura turned to Tenten."We will share a room,and when Ino gets here,she'll have her own room until we save Hinata,then they'll share"Sakura explained as she handed Tenten a key.Tenten nodded and put the key in her bag.

Sakura turned to the guys and waved."See you guys tomorrow"Sakura bid them goodbye before she and Tenten set off to find their room in the huge hotel.

* * *

**That's it until next time,hope you enjoyed it and please review,sorry for shortness!!The guy's have now reached Korea and are going to check in and it was going to take 2 days after Monday in the story for them to find Hinata which is probably 2-4 chapters but I changed it to 3 days which will be 5-6 chapters.This chapter I decided to put Ino in again since I put Hinata in the last two chapters.Hinata and Ino will be in the next.Do you guys think it's good that Ino gets to go.I bet some of you want to know why she gets to go,well I'll tell you next chapter.Anyway,until next chapter.AND YOU BETTER REVIEW!!just kidding.(not).ba-bye!:)**


	15. We have a problem

**MsMcC:School is such a drag.And for some really strange reason I'm really enjoying writing this story so I decided to go ahead and update once again.My brother's not mad anymore so I think updates won't take as long anymore!three cheers for that!Anyway our guest for today is...Shikamaru,say hello Shika!**

**Shikamaru:hey...can I go now.**

**MsMcC:sure whatever,after you do the disclaimer****.**

**Shikamaru:(sighs)MsMcC does not own Naruto but she does own the plot and idea of the story.There I said it.**

**MsMcC:(to Shikamaru)yeah you can leave now.(to readers)Anyway,that's right.This is my story,I didn't steal it from anyone else's story,so If you see any other story that seems like my story and was published after mine please tell me.Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time:**

__

Sakura turned to Tenten."We will share a room,and when Ino gets here,she'll have her own room until we save Hinata,then they'll share"Sakura explained as she handed Tenten a key.Tenten nodded and put the key in her bag.

Sakura turned to the guys and waved."See you guys tomorrow"Sakura bid them goodbye before she and Tenten set off to find their room in the huge hotel.

**Now:**

Tenten dived into her extremely soft bed and started to do a bed-angel.**(A/N:kinda like a snow angel but in a bed)**

"_aaaah!_If this weren't a mission I'd be in heaven!"Tenten moaned.

Sakura smiled softly as at her as she placed her bag on the other bed and went to take a shower.

**Knock Knock**

Tenten sighed loudly."who is it?"Tenten asked,trying her best not to make herself get up.

"_message for Sakura and Tenten_"A muffled voice said through the door.

Tenten slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it."yes, what is it?"Tenten asked as she stared at the maid with a risen eyebrow.

"you and your friend are requested in the boy's room,immediately they said"The maid reported.

Tenten's rose eyebrow even higher."Why is something wrong?"

"No,I guess not,but they need your help they said"she answered.

Tenten nodded slowly."Okay tell them we'll come as soon as Sakura gets out of the shower"Tenten replied.The maid nodded again and bowed before hurrying off.

Tenten closed the door before walking over to the bathroom door."Sakura?"Tenten called through the door.

"What?"Tenten heard her say under the sound of the shower.

"Meet me in the boys room.They said they need us to come quickly"Tenten informed her.

Sakura nodded before realizing Tenten couldn't see her."Okay!"She yelled back.

After that was said Tenten grabbed her room key and walked out of the room quickly.

Tenten screeched to a stop as she realized something.She forgot what room the guys were in.

**With Sakura 7:15 PM**

Sakura sighed in pleasure as the hot shower water rolled down her skin as she leaned back on the shower wall.Boy did she need a shower,she hadn't taken one in what seemed to be about two days and she felt disgusted with herself when she was musky.

After about five more minutes Sakura turned off the shower and stepped out.She quickly grabbed her towel and dried off.After she was done drying off she grabbed her clothes that were folded neatly on the toilet stool and put them on. She then walked out of the bathroom and picked up her room key before also walking out the room to the boys room.

**With Hinata,Earlier:6:20 PM**

Hinata crossed her arms tightly in order to stop the smell of her armpits from getting to her nose.She hadn't showered in about 3 or 4 days,and to be honest she felt sticky.

Just then Moe walked for dinner and noticed her clutching herself."What's wrong with you?"Moe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata smiled sheepishly."I haven't showered in a couple of days so..."Hinata trailed off.

"OOh!that's right,I knew I was forgetting something,these past few days"Moe exclaimed as she put the food to the side and grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out of the cell.

"..."Hinata did not reply for she was thinking._'I can escape now!Even though this_ _whole time she's treated me like a guest,well except for the fact that she forgot to get me a_ _bath...but the guys are probably worried about me'_Hinata thought,not really paying attention to where Moe was dragging her until Moe suddenly pushed her very hard.

**SPLASH!!**

Hinata surfaced quickly and spat out the huge bath tub's water.Hinata slightly winced when she felt alittle shock sting her ear.When she reached up to touch it she realized something and froze.

She still had the earpiece radio in her ear but,now it was broken.Her friends were probably trying to use it to find her but now,they would have no idea where she was.Hinata fought the urge to cry as Moe smiled brightly at her,not knowing what she just did.

Hinata strung out her hair and then turned to glare at Moe slightly."Why'd you push me in with all of my clothes on?"Hinata asked trying to force the anger out of her voice.

Moe laughed playfully."It was a joke,I'll give you a change of clothes,besides I don't think you'd want to change back into sweaty clothes do you?"Moe asked.

Hinata said nothing,she just stared at Moe somewhat suspiciously before nodding slowly."Could you give me some privacy?"Hinata asked in a low voice.

Moe nodded before pointing at a nearby bathroom closet."There's towels and rags in there,and you can just put your wet clothes in that basket in the corner"Moe instructed before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

After a few seconds Hinata got up and locked the door before stripping down and putting her clothes in the basket as Moe instructed while she pulled her hair out of her ponytail and scratched it.She then got a towel and a rag and got back in the warm bath water and began to scrub herself._'It makes me_ _suspicious at how hard she pushed me,plus she was smiling...maybe it was a joke,I don't_ _know'_Hinata thought.

Hinata sighed as she sunk into the tub until nothing but her upper face was showing,she then started blowing bubbles out of boredom as she stared at the plain white wall of the bathroom._'This is so boring,wonder what the guys_ _are __doing'_Hinata thought.

**With Ino 7:30 PM**

Ino sighed as she boarded the plane with Anko,Kakashi and Shikamaru."How long is it going to take us to get there?"Ino grunted as she took her seat on the plane,which happened to be a window seat.

Shikamaru muttered something as he took a seat in the seats directly across from hers."What?"Ino asked confused.

"I said tomorrow afternoon"Shikamaru answered as he fluffed his pillow and went to sleep.Ino shook her head at him and sat back in her seat as she pulled out a magazine from her purse entitled **'Cosmo Girl'**.

Ino looked up when a girl came and took a seat next to Shikamaru.The girl had mid-back length honey blonde hair and brown eyes,Ino had to admit that the girl was pretty.The girl looked over at Ino when she noticed Shikamaru was sleep.

"Um,hi I'm Juni"The girl now known as Juni greeted.

Ino smiled."Hi I'm Ino,and the guy sleeping next to you is Shikamaru"Ino greeted in return.

**(A/N:I don't know if you guys like this but sometimes I want to know what strangers think of main characters so that's what I putting here,If you don't want to read then you can skip to Juni's POV over)**

**Juni's POV:**

After I found my seat I found a cute sleeping guy seating in the seat next to mine and figured he was my seatmate.When I sat down I looked over to see a blonde Japanese girl reading a magazine.

The girl was very beautiful and had long hair with what appeared to be sky blue eyes.After I greeted her she looked up at me,yep their blue.Wonder if their contacts and her hair's dyed.She smiled at me,revealing her white teeth and greeted me in return and also telling my who the mysterious guy next to me was.She seemed nice,but I could tell by looking at her she took alot of time out to perfect her look.

But I wanted to know if that was her natural hair and eye color,so I asked her.

**Juni's POV over**

"Is that your natural hair and eye color?"Juni asked curiously.

Ino blinked in surprise."uh yeah,my mom is Japanese and my dad's American"Ino explained shortly.**(A/N:she's probably not but how many japanese people do you know with** **naturally blonde hair?)**

"Oh,cool.Have you ever been to America"Juni asked after nodding understandingly.

"Uh huh,to see my grandparents on my dad's side,I can even speak English"Ino answered.

"Really?Let's talk in english,I'm taking english lessons"Juni suggested.

"Okay.**See I'm talking in English.**" Ino said closing her magazine.

"**Is that all you know**?"Juni asked challengingly.

"**No,my dad taught me how to speak English so I could talk to my grandparents,so basically I know just about the whole language,Ha!**"Ino bragged in English.

"**So?I'm studying over three languages including French,Spanish and Russian!**"Juni bragged back.

"**Both of you shut-up,I'm trying to sleep**"Shikamaru yelled at them in English.

Ino blinked again."I didn't know you could speak English Shikamaru"Ino said smiling lightly.

"no not really,I just felt it was necessary to learn that sentence"Shikamaru answered sarcastically.

Ino narrowed her eyes at him."Lazy-ass"Ino insulted.

"Loud-mouth"Shikamaru insulted back in a calm voice.

Ino's eyebrow twitched before she inhaled deeply."I'm not going to let you ruin my good mood"Ino said before picking up her magazine and began reading again.

"Good"Shikamaru muttered while folding his arms and closing his eyes while leaning back on the seat.

"Great"Ino mutterd back.

"perfect"

"spectacular"

"incredible"

"excellent"

"How about done?"Juni interrupted with a annoyed look on her face.

Ino said nothing as she looked over at Juni with a raised eyebrow before turning back to her magazine.

Shikamaru also stayed quiet as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once again.

_'whatever'_they both thought.

**With Sakura and the rest 7:45 PM**

Tenten grunted loudly.She had went all the way down to the front desk to ask for the guys room number and when she got to the room she realized Sakura was already there,once realizing that all she had to do was wait for Sakura to get out of the shower so Sakura could lead them to the guys room,she almost cried.But she just had to be impatient.

"So what are you calling us here for?"Tenten asked as she leaned back on one of the beds.They all were currently in Naruto and Neji's room.

"Well...we have a problem"Naruto started.

"What?"Sakura asked impatiently.

"We got a call from Shikamaru and..uh"Sasuke trailed off.

"..."

"..."

"What dammit!"Tenten yelled.

"We lost the signal that was coming from Hinata's earpiece"Neji finished.

"..."was all Sakura and Tenten said.

"And we don't even have an idea of where she could be in Vietnam anymore"Sasuke added.

* * *

**Cliffy!:3...did I just say that?(shudders)someone Internet slap me if I ever do that again,thank you.Anyway what I meant to say was cliff hanger!bet you want to know what the girls reactions are.Well you won't find out until next time...next chapter I mean.(sheepish laugh)I'll be going now.Please review!bye!**


	16. Somewhat of a solution

* * *

**MsMcC:School is such a for some really strange reason I'm really enjoying writing this story so I decided to go ahead and update once again. Anyway our guest for today is...Ino,say hello Ino!**

**Ino:hey readers!**

**MsMcC:Now Ino do the disclaimer****.**

**Ino:MsMcC does not own Naruto but she does own the plot and idea of the come I'm not in this chapter!!**

**Hinata:Yeah why?!**

**MsMcC:(to Ino and Hinata)oh shut-up you cry-babies.(to readers)Anyway,that's right this is my story, I didn't steal it from anyone else's story, so If you see any other story that seems like my story and was published after mine please tell me. Also someone put my story in a community and she said that it was basically one of all the best SakuxSasu stories she could find and I have to say I was honored she thought that. I know people like my story but I didn't think it was considered one of the best, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_"We lost the signal that was coming from Hinata's earpiece"Neji finished._

_"..."was all Sakura and Tenten said._

_"And we don't even have an idea of where she could be in Vietnam anymore"Sasuke added._

**Now:**

"...are you serious?"Tenten voice wary came out.

Naruto fiddled with his shirt."Yeah we're positive,Shikamaru's computer doesn't lie...ever"Naruto seemed like he was just as upset as they were.

As a matter of a fact the whole room was tense."So what are we going to do?"Tenten asked the quiet Sakura.

"we...I think...I think we should...(sigh)...I don't even know what to do now...how can we find her if we have no signal"Sakura answered in a low voice as if she was thinking.

Neji said nothing as he just sat in the chair that was in the corner of the room with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Naruto sighed as he too sat down on the other bed and started to think.

"How about...we send two people to Vietnam and...they scout the area for clues on where she could be and...if they find something...they could alert the rest and..um..the rest could come and...never mind that idea's stupid"Neji shook his head as he shook off the idea.

"No wait!That idea's genuis!!"Naruto exclaimed standing up from the bed.

Neji blinked uncharacteristically."It...is?"He asked as he stared at Naruto with a confused look on his face.

Tenten smiled alittle."Yeah!That is a good idea. Good job Neji-kun!As expected though"Tenten exclaimed as she and Naruto tried to grab him in a bear hug.

When they succeeded Neji glared at them and demanded that they let him go, even though they didn't listen. Sakura smiled as the mood was lightened surprisingly by Neji's idea.

"It's not a bad idea, we just have to pick to the two to go"Sasuke muttered as he thought the idea over.

"Guys wait, we have to pick the two to leave tomorrow...how about uh..."Sakura started but trailed off._'Who could go...Tenten should stay for the arrival of Ino and Naruto...just no. Neji? Even though it was his idea it would be best if he stayed to watch Naruto'_Sakura thought.

"How about you and Sasuke,you are the best of all of us"Tenten suggested as loosened her grip from around Neji's neck as she turned to look at her.

Sasuke shrugged."Whatever, when are we leaving?"Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Hey I haven't even agreed to go yet"Sakura exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips.

"I thought you out of everyone would be the main one to want to go, am I wrong?"Neji stated/asked was clear he had given up on trying to get the two off.

"Yeah I thought you would jump at the chance to go right away, what happened?"Tenten agreed as unconsciously leaned on Neji.

"hm, I thought differently of you, Sakura-chan"Naruto added with a dissapointed look on his face.

Sakura blinked. Were they implying that she didn't care about saving Hinata anymore. Sakura glared at them."What are you morons talking about!? Of course I'm going! When are we going?!"Sakura yelled at them apparently in her kick-ass state.

Neji waved his left hand in a **whoa-nelly** kinda way as he chuckled sheepishly."Geez Sakura, what were we thinking, maybe we are morons,heh heh heh"Neji apologized as he looked over at Tenten pointedly.

"ha ha ha yeah morons"Tenten said sheepish while fake grinning.

"What,I'm not a m-"Naruto started with a frown but was cut off by a sharp jab in the stomach from Neji. Naruto coughed loudly and glared at Neji who in turn glared back and narrowed his eyes at him as if saying shut up-you-moron-just-play-along.

"Oh uh yeah!We must be out of it"Naruto finally played along. They all smiled alittle.

Sakura blinked and nodded slowly."uh I suggest that we leave first thing tomorrow at 5. Meet me in the lobby"Sakura suggested. Sasuke just nodded.

"See you back at the room Tenten"Sakura said before leaving.

"Ha!Is it me or is she totally running you? You guys aren't even dating either"Naruto pointed out as he laughed.

Sasuke had noticed."Shut-up baka!She's doing it to you too!"Sasuke grunted.

Naruto nodded."Yeah but who would expect her to run the mighty Sasuke Uchiha,_'The Ultimate Avenger'_.What do you think Neji?"Naruto asked turning his attention to Neji.

"It is kind wierd, now changing the subject, why are you two still holding on to me?"Neji asked clearly irritated as his eyebrow twitched.

"Your really warm"Tenten answered as she purposely snuggled closer.

"Yeah and comfy"Naruto agreed as he held on tighter.

Neji took a deep breath."I have to go to the bathroom now let go, unless you want to go with me"Neji said calmly.

Naruto and Tenten hurriedly got off. Neji smirked and dusted himself off.

"I knew that would work"Neji said proudly."Now Sasuke and Tenten?"he called them, both looked at him expecting.

"Get out"Neji told them as he held open door to the room. Tenten huffed and stomped her way out. Sasuke slowly followed before turning around and nodding as if to say **'See you when I get back'**.Naruto and Neji nodded back.

Neji closed the door and looked up to see Naruto running in the bathroom."I call the shower!"he yelled slamming the door.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Even though I'm the one writing the story I'm glad that they somewhat came up with some kind of solution to find be honest,I hardly plan anything I write in my chapters,I just write.I may plan the plot and basically the outline of what going to happen but that's it.(outline/summary)Anyway next chapter will be Sakura and Sasuke setting off to Vietnam and Ino,Shikamaru,Anko and Kakashi will be arriving. We'll see what will happen.****Well you won't find out until next chapter. please review!bye!**


	17. Hinata's solution,Ino's here!

**MsMcC:Hello readers/authors and authoresses. I would like to thank you for taking out the time to read my story and possibly review it, our guest for today is Sakura, please greet the readers Sakura.**

**Sakura:Hello everyone.(smiles cutely)**

**MsMcC:Now Sakura do the disclaimer.**

**Sakura:MsMcC does not own Naruto but she does own the plot and idea of the story and the crazy/random/somewhat funny things that happen in the story.**

**Ino:yay!I'm in this chapter!**

**Hinata:me too!(both high-five each other)**

**MsMcC:(to Ino and Hinata)oh shut-up you idiots(to readers) Also someone told me in a PM that I should get a beta-reader because I have some grammical mistakes here and there. So I decided to that maybe I should, so anyone volunteering for the job please PM me and we'll talk about it. Anyway moving on, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_"Get out"Neji told them as he held open door to the room. Tenten huffed and stomped her way out. Sasuke slowly followed before turning around and nodding as if to say **'See you when I get back'**.Naruto and Neji nodded back._

_Neji closed the door and looked up to see Naruto running in the bathroom."I call the shower!"he yelled slamming the door._

_"Hey!"_

**Now:**

**With Ino 6:54 AM**

Ino grunted loudly as she stretched her arms and back at the same time. They had finally landed in Korea, and was heading over to the hotel.

_'Damn that Jubi-whatever her name is girl, flirting with my Shika-kun!' _Ino thought angrily as Juli proceded to flirt with Shikamaru as they headed out of the airport.

"So where are you guys headed?"Juli asked as she held her suitcase with both hands as if it were heavy.

"We're just going to venture out into Korea, you know pick up souvenirs and such"Anko hurriedly answered.

"That sounds fun. Unfortunately I'm not going to be staying in Korea for long, I'm just going to meet my half sister and then we're both leaving to go to....uh never mind"Juli trailed off.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow but said nothing. Anko had somewhat of a suspicious look in her eyes for a second but it quickly vanished just as soon as it appeared. Ino frowned confusedly and Shikamaru just didn't care.

"uh, well I guess I'll be going. It was nice meeting you guys"Juli said,it was clear she was directing her question at Shikamaru, even though he himself didn't notice.

Anko and Kakashi silently waved. Ino frowned and didn't wave at all, and Shikamaru just nodded.

After Juli disappeared in the crowd of people Anko turned them and smirked playfully."we should go ahead and get to the hotel, it isn't that far from here"Anko said. They all nodded and proceeded to make their way off of the airport grounds.

**With Hinata 7:15 AM**

Hinata sighed as she stared up at the plain white ceiling for what seemed to be a century. She couldn't go to sleep for some odd reason. Hinata sighed as she fiddled with the sleeve of the long black sweat shirt Moe had given her, Hinata had received shorts too but it was hot to wear. Her hair for once was in a messy ponytail, she no longer cared how she looked since she was no where near anyone she wanted to impress.

Hinata sat up and stuck her hand into her bra as if she was searching for something. After a few seconds she pulled out the radio and started to examine it.**(A/N:you pervs, I know what you were thinking)**

She was sure that with the right equipment she could fix it, she could even try to contact someone. But that was only if she had the right equipment.

Hinata sighed again as she tried to think of what she could use in the room. She could use the wiring of her bra, there was also a fork on the plate that Moe had forgotten to get the night before._'Maybe that_ _could work, I should at least give it a try, time is running out before that guy comes back'_Hinata thought as she pulled out the wiring from her bra and grabbed the fork.

Hinata sat in the corner and began to tinker with the radio. She had until 9 to try and fix it, that was usually the time Moe came to give her breakfast._'This is my only hope if Moe doesn't let me free as she_ _said' _Hinata thought desperately.

**With Sakura earlier 4:48 PM**

Sakura zipped up her jacket and ran her hand through her now long dark brown hair(extensions). Her eyes were a dark grayish color now and she had on light make-up. Sakura pulled the hair up in a regular ponytail and quickly slipped on her gray flats.

She looked over at the sleeping Tenten and laughed. Tenten was drooling while she lay across the edge of the bed.

Sakura had on a short tight gray jacket that stopped at her belly button with a white shirt underneath, to go with it, she also had on some dark jeans capris.

Sakura sighed in embarrassment. She had actually did as Tenten suggested.

**_Flashback_**

_Tenten snapped her fingers loudly."Hey I know what you should do to help you with your disguise tomorrow!"Tenten suddenly yelled. They were currently lying on their beds eating pizza._

_Sakura rose an eyebrow."What?"_

_"You should stuff your bra, no! You can borrow one of mine and stuff it. No one will know it's you"Tenten continued._

_Sakura's face turned completely red."What!?"_

_**Flashback over**_

Sakura continued to push up the fake breasts self consciously._'Maybe this isn't such a good idea, hell I_ _didn't even realize Tenten's boobs were even that_ _big' _Sakura thought flatly and she stared at herself in the mirror.

She looked over at the clock. It read 4:54 PM.

_'No time to take the boobs out!' _Sakura thought as she hurriedly wrote a letter to Tenten before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door to the lobby.

**With Naruto 7:25 PM**

Naruto flipped through the t.v. channels in obvious boredom._'Is there nothing soothing on t.v. at_ _all!?'_Naruto thought as he passed yet another channel based on soap operas. How Naruto hated soup operas.

Naruto finally got tired of all the soup operas playing and turned off the t.v. with a grunt. _'Now what to_ _do?'_Naruto thought as he looked over at Neji.

Neji was currently lying on his bed with his lab top on his lap as he slowly typed something in with his right hand (he was resting his head on the left one)as he stared blankly at whatever was on the screen.

Naruto leaned over Neji's shoulder to see what site he was pn. Naruto rose both of his eyebrow and grinned."Cool site!What's it called?"Naruto asked as he stared at the screen.

"It's-"Neji started before the door swung open. There stood Ino, Shikamaru, Anko and Kakashi.

Neji stared blankly at them."Can't you knock?And how the hell did you open the door?"Neji asked with a frown.

"Easy. First we-"Anko said as she started rambling.

"Never mind"Neji muttered.

"Hey where's Sakura and Tenten?"Ino asked curiously.

"Sakura already left this morning with Sasuke and I guess Tenten is her room"Neji answered.

"Yeah did you think they were in here or something?"Naruto added. Ino glared at him.

"What room is it?"Ino asked.

"uh...I think it was 1042. Yeah that's it" Naruto thought out loud. He looked over to where he thought Ino was and noticed she was gone.

**With Tenten 7:35 AM**

Tenten was just getting out of the shower when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

Tenten sighed._'what now?'_ she thought irritated.

"Just a second!"She called through the door before hurriedly drying off and putting on a plain t-shirt and some shorts, she didn't feel like putting her hair in her buns yet so she just left it down.

Tenten opened the door about to speak before she was glomped by a blonde blur. She and 'the blonde blur' fell to the floor with a loud thud."Tenten!"it yelled happily.

Tenten opened her eyes to see a grinning Ino."Ino!?"

Ino got off and helped Tenten up."I'm glad your finally here"Tenten greeted.

"Yeah, yeah. So why did Sakura leave with Sasuke before I got here?"Ino asked.

"Well...it's a long story"Tenten started as she gestured for Ino to sit down as she closed the room door.

**With Hinata 7:56 AM**

_'Just a little bit __more' _Hinata thought as she concentrated as she stuck the twisted bra wire further into the radio.

_'Got it!'_ she thought joyously as the small green light blinked on the earpiece.

_'And with an hour to spare!' _Hinata thought as she placed the earpiece back in her ear.

Hinata cleared her throat."Hello?Anyone there?"Hinata asked in a clear voice.

**With Naruto 7:57 AM**

Naruto and Neji's eyes widened. Shikamaru blinked in shock.

_"Hello?Anyone there?"_ they heard Hinata's voice come through the earpiece clearly.

Anko and Kakashi stared at them with somewhat of a confused frown.

Naruto shook off the shock and grinned. They had turned on their earpieces to see if they still worked and was shocked to hear Hinata's familiar voice come through.

"Hinata-chan! Is that you?!"He exclaimed as he stood up from his bed in somewhat disbelief.

"Naruto-kun!I can't believe I'm talking to you! I thought I'd never hear from you again"came Hinata's happy voice in reply.

Naruto refrained from saying 'I thought the same thing'."Hinata, do you know where you are"Shikamaru asked cutting off their conversation.

"Shikamaru?um no.I'm in a all white room with no windows, plus it only has one door. No vents either"Hinata replied.

"Can you try to check for any secret buttons on the corners of the walls?"Shikamaru asked.

**With Hinata 7:58 AM**

"Ok I can try"she answered.

Hinata stood up from the corner she was sitting in, she turned and grabbed the shorts that were lying on the floor and put them on along with the long black socks she received in order to keep her feet warm.

She did as Shikamaru instructed and ran her hands along the corner on the opposite side of the door, on the right side. She stopped when she came to a chip in the corner. She peeled it off and was shocked to see a red button underneath.

Without a second thought she quickly pressed the button.

* * *

**Ha ha!!Another cliff hanger. I couldn't help myself(grins evilly). Ino and the rest have arrived, Sakura and Sasuke set off, Hinata fixed the earpiece and is currently talking the rest of the guys. She also found a button, wonder what it does.****Well you won't find out until next chapter. please review!bye!**


	18. Escaping from confinement isn't easy!

**MsMcC:Hello readers!I'm glad that you have gotten this far into the story without giving up or not wanting to read it anymore. So I briefly salute you. Moving on, our guest for today is Tenten, I don't think I've ever had you for a guest have I?**

**Tenten:No, I don't think so. If you did I don't remember.**

**MsMcC:Me either. Anyway your here now! Now please do the honors of doing the disclaimer.**

**Tenten:MsMcC does notown Naruto in any way or form, or illusion in her weird mind.**

**MsMcC:I'm not weird...I think. Anyway enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_"Ok I can try"she answered._

_Hinata stood up from the corner she was sitting in, she turned and grabbed the shorts that were lying on the floor and put them on along with the long black socks she received in order to keep her feet warm._

_She did as Shikamaru instructed and ran her hands along the corner on the opposite side of the door, on the right side. She stopped when she came to a chip in the corner. She peeled it off and was shocked to see a red button underneath._

_Without a second thought she quickly pressed the button._

**Now:**

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat as she waited for something to happen.

**...................Nothing happened..................**

Hinata sighed and stepped back from the wall. As soon as she did this, to her surprise the wall started to silently lift up from the floor as if it were a automatic garage door.

When the wall was completely lifted, Hinata saw a glass sliding door that lead out to a small porch that was big enough for at least two people, no more or less. The railing looked rusted but steady.

**With Shikamaru 8:00 AM**

"The wall opened to reveal a porch"They heard Hinata's voice come through.

"Alright, see if you can escape"Shikamaru ordered as he turned to Naruto and told him to go get Ino and Tenten.

**With Hinata 8:01 AM**

Hinata opened the door and stepped out on the porch, she walked over to the edge and saw that she was at least five floors up.

"I'm too high up to jump off"Hinata responded with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Are there sheets in the room?"she heard Shikamaru ask.

"Yes,why?"

"Use the old shred em', tie 'em, and jump off a ledge with 'em"his voice answered.

"You think that will work? I've only seen that in movies, plus half the time the clothe tears before they get half-way. And when that happens the person true love pops up out of no where and saves them. And the-"Hinata started to continue but was cut off by Shikamaru's annoyed voice.

"Look, either you try it and shut-up or you just stay there and shut-up, either way just shut-up!"Hinata winced at the volume in his voice, it was clear that she had pushed him over the edge, with questioning his ideas and such.

"Alright, fine"Hinata walked over to the bed and started to shred the bed sheets by twos so they wouldn't tear when weight was on them and after she was done shredding them she tied them in tight knots.

She took it over to the porch and threw it over the edge, she was pleased when she saw that it reached the ground.

"Alright I tied it to the porch, now what?"Hinata asked staring at the lifted wall.

"Try closing whatever you opened the same way you opened it, make sure you leave no clues behind"

Hinata walked over to the corner and again pressed the red button and placed the white chip of wall that was over it, after that the wall started to go down and Hinata turned and ran to get on the other side of the wall.

When the wall closed with a silent hiss, Hinata closed the slide door with a silent huff.

She then turned to the railing and slowly climbed over the bars.

**With Sakura and Sasuke 7:21 AM earlier**

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she continued to sweat. She had put on a sweat-shirt in order to prevent Sasuke from seeing the fake breasts, and at the time it seemed like a genius idea. Well that was before she got outside and saw that it was an extremely hot day.

They were currently walked down a trail that a stranger had pointed them to, and it just so happened that the sun was shining directly on them.

Sasuke was fine since he had on a sleeve-less black shirt with some white shorts and regular shoes, plus he was drinking some nice cold water that was glistening in the sunlight.

Sakura mentally slapped herself for taking Tenten's suggestion, with the sweat-shirt, another jacket underneath, plus one more shirt with a stuffed bra, she felt she was going to faint from a heat stroke.

Sasuke turned to her with a confused look on his face."I've been meaning to ask you since we got outside, why are you wearing a sweat-shirt in this weather?"Sasuke had clearly thought that she was going crazy seeing how hot it was.

Sakura smiled sheepishly as she wiped the sweat from her fore-head."Uh, no reason. Just felt like it, heh"Sakura answered lamely.

Sasuke just rose an eyebrow, he apparently didn't believe her."Okay fine. But promise you won't laugh or freak out"Sakura said as she grabbed the edge of her sweat-shirt.

"Yeah, yeah just show me"

Sakura pulled up her sweat-shirt and waited for Sasuke's reaction.

"........"Sasuke said nothing as his face was blank, after a few seconds he bit his bottom lip as he tried to fight back a small amused grin as he chuckled a little.

Sakura pulled the sweat-shirt down and pointed her finger accusingly at him."You promised you wouldn't laugh!"Sakura pouted as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke nodded."Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. Anyway, you can take off the sweat-shirt now that I've seen what you've got to hide"Sasuke assured after he apologized.

After that was said Sakura wasted no time pulling off the sweat-shirt and her jacket underneath, leaving just her white under-shirt.

"I've got to admit, they do look real. Makes you look like you actually have breasts"Sasuke added as he poked one."Feels real too, what is the stuff made of?"

Sakura blushed hotly and slapped his hand away."Like I know, I didn't make them I just put them on"Sakura answered, clearly embarrassed. She even considered putting back on her jacket.

Sasuke shrugged."Whatever, let's speed up. We've wasted enough time messing around in this area"Sasuke suggested as he sped up.

"Hey wait up!"Sakura called after him as she jogged to catch up with him.

**With Ino and Tenten 8:10 AM**

"Are you serious!?"Ino exclaimed as she stood up from her spot on the twin bed.

Tenten nodded, she was currently sitting on the opposite bed, they both were facing each other.

"I can't believe Shikamaru didn't tell me!"Ino ranted, apparently angry.

Tenten started to speak but noticed a note on the small dresser between the beds. Tenten picked up the note, now ignoring Ino's ranting, and started to read.

_'Dear Tenten,_

_I'm sorry you couldn't see me off, but you were asleep and I was in a rush. I wanted to say goodbye just in case something happened while I was away so, this is it right here. Oh and tell Ino-pig and Shikamaru-kun I said hello. And make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid, though I'm sure Neji-kun has that covered. Well I'll see you when I get back, or **if** I get back and I'll miss you guys. I'll call as soon as we get to the next town, you better be waiting for my call! Bye!_

_Love Sakura,_

_p.s. I took your suggestion(hint hint)'_

Tenten laughed out loud at the p.s. part. Ino stopped ranting and glared at Tenten.

"What's so funny? Are you even listening to me? What's that paper in your hand? Is that what's so funny?"Ino bombarded her with questions.

Before Tenten got a chance to answer there was a loud knock at the door._'Who is it this time' _Tenten thought almost irritated.

Tenten opened the door and Naruto flew in yelling and rambling about something that was too fast to comphrehend.

"Guysyougottacomequickyouwon'tbelievewhathappenedHinata'sontheradioandistryingtoescapeandShikamaru'sdirectingherandwe'reabouttofindoutwheresheisso-"Naruto exclaimed but before he could finish Tenten put her hand over his mouth.

"Naruto, slow it down will ya? Now what were you saying?"Tenten asked furrowing her eyebrows in a confused way.

"Guys you gotta come quick, you won't believe what happened! Hinata's on the radio and is trying to escape and Shikamaru's directing her and we're about to find out where she is so we can get her to safety. We don't know how long the connection will last so you gotta hurry if you want to talk to her"Naruto finished in a much calmer tone than before.

Tenten blinked in surprise."Are you kidding me!?"Tenten exclaimed in somewhat of a mixture of relief and disbelief.

"No I'm serious!"

"What are we waiting for!"Tenten yelled as she and Naruto ran out of the room.

Ino grabbed the room key off of the counter and ran after them, not forgetting to close the door behind herself."Wait guys! I don't know the way back to the room by myself!"Ino yelled as she ran after them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my 18th chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed it, if you did please review. Next chapter we will be joining Hinata in her small journey to find out where she is. But again that's next chapter. **

**Also, there's a brand new poll on my profile entitled 'If you could review more than one time for chapter, how many times would you review?', It would be great if you guys expressed your opinion or options on my polls, but only if you want to. Bye!**


	19. Notice:3 weeks at latest for next update

**MsMcC:WOO HOO! I am finally back in business. I know three months right. But I'm sorry you guys are going to have to wait about 3 weeks at the latest for the 19th chapter. I had most of the chapter typed up 2 months ago but my brother deleted my User(which is where all my stuff was saved) and the whole thing got deleted, even stuff I had planned for later . So yeah atleast you guys know I'm alive. Also since I am tired of working my ass off trying to get to a computer so I can update for you guys and you hardly give me any reviews. I am sick of it so from now on no reviews, no updates. Simple as that. Any questions please PM or leave a review with your question on it and I will reply as soon as I can. Bye.**

**This has been a message from MsMcC.**


	20. Chapter 18

**MsMcC:And finally here is the 19th chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!But before we get into that, let's welcome our guest. Please help me welcome Sasuke. Say hello to the readers will you.**

**Sasuke:.........hey**

**MsMcC:(sigh) We've been over this a hundred times, now what did we go over in those counseling classes?**

**Sasuke:(sigh) I need to speak more, yeah yeah yeah. Whatever.**

**MsMcC: That's much better. Now will you please do this disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: MsMcC does not own Naruto in anyway or form.**

**MsMcC: That was quick, and no rude comment either. Good job! Have a sticker.(Sticks a smiley doing the good-guy pose sticker on Sasuke's forehead) Anyway enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**With Hinata 8:20 AM**

Hinata continued to run further and further away from the cursed building she was being confined to.

After she had gotten a few feet away from it she looked back and noticed that it was what looked to be an abandoned apartment building. Without wasting anymore time she started running again, turning many corners.

While she was running Hinata noticed that there was no one standing outside.

No one.

Not even a stray cat. The emptiness of the place started to creep Hinata out so she started to run faster as she looked around some more.

All the building were gray and old. They all had cracks in the bricks, the doors and windows had wood nailed on top of them. The signs were faded and dirty and the road was clear as if no one had stepped on it in years.

"Hinata? Where are you now?"Shikamaru's voice rang through Hinata's earpiece.

"I don't know.....there's no one outside to ask" Hinata answered in a mildly confused voice.

"What? Seriously?"Came Shikamaru's voice.

"Maybe..hm...maybe everyone is at work or school"Neji's voice suggested.

"I don't know"Hinata thought out loud.

**With Shikamaru and Neji 8:23 AM**

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU FOUND HINATA GUYS!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!"Ino's voice suddenly boomed through the door as she and Naruto kicked it down, Tenten walked in calmly after them.

"Naruto!You had a key remember?!"Neji growled irritably as he picked up the door in attempt to fix it.

"Oh....that's right"Naruto thought out loud as he sat on his bed.

"Never mind that! Let me talk to Hinata!!!"Ino exclaimed as she bounced on Neji's bed while Shikamaru rolled his eyes, he was currently sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Here, don't break it or Hinata's eardrum" Shikamaru muttered as he handed her Naruto's earpiece.

"Hinata!!!! I missed you!! I can't wait to see you again!!!!"Ino yelled happily through the earpiece, completely ignoring Shikamaru.

"Ino?Hi, I miss you too. Can't wait to get home and out of this deserted town"Hinata's voice replied.

"Hey Hinata, can't wait to see you either"Tenten spoke happily."Then we can be a team again"

"Yeah a team"Hinata's voice spoke back kindly.

"Ino, call Sakura and tell her about Hinata"Shikamaru ordered as he took the earpiece back.

**With Sakura and Sasuke 8:30 AM**

Sakura sighed in pleasure as the wind from the small fan on their table blew in her face, making her dark brown hair fly freely.

The two had stopped at restaurant to get a quick bite to eat and was currently waiting for their drinks to arrive.

Sasuke smiled a small amused smile as he watched her from across the table. After a few seconds the waitress walked up with two cups of ice water and placed them on the table before turning to Sasuke to ask him for his order.

As Sakura reached for the cup her cell started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the caller I.D.

'Ino-pig'

Sakura flipped her phone open and quickly placed it to her ear as she sipped on her water before speaking."Hello?"

"Sakura!!!Guess what!!"Ino's voice suddenly vibrated through the phone.

Sakura winced and sighed."What Ino? And could you calm down a bit?"Sakura replied as she took another sip of her water.

"WE FOUND HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ino's voice boomed happily.

Before Sakura could stop herself she had already spat out her whole mouthful of water on the waitress, who had just turned to ask her what her order was.

**SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!**

Sakura grinned at the waitress sheepishly as she stared back with a expression in the mixture of embarrassment and anger. Without a word the waitress stomped off to the bathroom to dry herself off.

Sakura hurriedly got up and handed her phone to Sasuke."Talk to her will you?"Sakura asked before running off to the bathroom to help the waitress.

Sasuke scoffed and took the phone."Hello?"Sasuke answered, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Sasuke-kun? No time for you, give the phone to Sakura"Ino replied.

"She's in the bathroom"

"So, go give it to her!"Ino demanded.

"Ino, he has to know too, so you might as well tell him!"Sasuke heard Tenten say in the background.

"Yeah and stop being so loud you troublesome woman, I can't even hear myself think"Came Shikamaru's irritated voice in the background.

"We can all tell him, Wait I'll put him on speaker"Ino told them.

"Ugh why do you have to be so difficult, you could've just told him yourself! It's nothing but a waste of time for us all to tell him!"Tenten voice exclaimed, now more clearly.

"Yeah you were gonna tell Sakura weren't you?"Naruto asked loudly.

"Well it's too late I already have him on speaker! So HA!"Ino yelled back.

"Just give me the phone Ino"Neji's voice said blankly.

"No!It's my phone!"

"Well you tell him then"Tenten said.

"Fine!"

"Well fine!"Everyone else yelled back.

Sasuke sweat-dropped."Tell me what?"He finally asked.

"We found Hinata...well technically she contacted us first and basically escaped on her own, but yeah we've talked to her and she trying to find out where she is right this moment as we speak"Ino explained.

"Now was that hard Ino?"Shikamaru said in the background.

"Shut-up you...YOU!"Ino yelled back.

"I'll tell Sakura and she'll call you back ok"Sasuke interrupted.

"Alright bye"

**With Hinata**

Hinata panted alittle as she stopped running to catch her breath. When she looked up she gasped in relief. There was a hotel a few feet away and it looked like someone was inside due to lights shining from under the front door.

"Hey guys I found something"Hinata said as she walked up to the door of the place.

"Really? What is it?"Shikamaru asked.

"It's a hotel"Hinata replied as she looked at the faded sign. It appeared to say 'H el Pa ad s '.

"A hotel?I thought you said the town seemed deserted"Naruto said confusedly.

"I guess not"

"Well you should go inside and ask some questions"Came Tenten's voice.

"Tenten......I don't know"Hinata started reluctantly.

"What have you got to lose Hinata"Tenten spoke reassuringly.

"I guess your right Tenten, I should go inside. Okay here goes"Hinata sucked in a breath before pushing open the door with a quick shove.

Inside there was a woman who appeared to be in her late 40s. She was sleeping while sitting behind a old but suitable counter that had many outdated magazines scattered across it. The building itself was in alright condition compared to the rest of the town, but had several noticeable cracks and stains on the walls, ceiling and the floor.

The woman had dark hair that had many gray streaks running through her hair randomly as a couple a shaggy strands fell upon her face from her extremely loose bun. She had on slightly wrinkled white button shirt with a blue shirt underneath. The woman's nails were chipped and her hands were pale.

She snored a little as she laid her upper body across they table with her arms stretched out in front of her.

Once Hinata was infront of the counter she cleared her in attempt to awaken the sleeping woman.

**Snore**

Hinata once cleared her voice, but this time a little louder.

**Snoooore**

Hinata, becoming immediately frustrated, raised her voice."AHEM!!!"

"Huh?"The woman finally opened her eyes and looked up revealing her pretty hazel woman was startled by Hinata's finally noticed presence jumped back a little at the sight of her.

"Um hello"Hinata spoke in a wary voice.

The woman who seemed to have come to her senses, suddenly smiled at Hinata."Hello Welcome to Hotel Paradise, my name is Jolli Chu! How may I help you?" Jolli had apparently thought Hinata was a customer.

"Um...could you tell me where I am?"

"Why your in Hotel Paradise!.....I just told you that"Jolli said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"no no no...I mean what town am I in?"Hinata quickly straighten it out.**(A/N: I don't feel like looking up the towns I planned again so I'm going to make something up)**

"Oh, your in Nameria Town"Jolli answered simply.

"Would you mind me asking where everyone is?"Hinata asked curiously.

"Oh it's long story but I'll make it short. It used to be a peaceful town until the thugs came. Everyone was terrified of them so the moved away to some other towns. After everyone left the group moved into some abandoned apartment building and turned it into their headquarters"Jolli answered once again in a brief tone.

"How do you know this?"

Jolli sighed as she rubbed her temples with her pale hands."My son left to join them, shortly after my daughter went after him. They captured her though and she became a servant to their leader, my son said it was the only way that she would live"Jolli explained in a bit of a depressed state.

"Oh I'm sorry for asking if you feel uncomfortable talking about it"Hinata apologized story seemed very familiar to Hinata.

"No it's okay, It's good to talk about it to someone since my husband doesn't even want it to be mentioned in front of him. Oh, listen to me, telling you all of my problems and we just met. Speaking of that, what is your name?"Jolli asked in a lighter tone.

"Right, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you"Hinata replied as she offered her hand to Jolli.

Jolli quickly shook it, she then looked Hinata up and down to take in her appearance."Look at your socks, their filthy! Where are your shoes?"Jolli asked in a bit of a motherly voice.

"Long story"Hinata replied as she sighed while leaning on the counter.

"Well I'm not busy"Jolli said as she propped her head on her hands with her elbows resting on the counter.

"All right"Hinata started. For some Hinata felt she could trust the woman.

* * *

**I know it doesn't seem like it took me three weeks to type, but technically it did since I haven't stayed after school or been in my computer classes in a while. Anyway this is the 19th chapter and if no one reviews it might be the final chapter. I told you guys in the notice, No reviews then _No Updates_. I feel like a bitch saying that but whatever. Apologies to those who actually review and I hope you guys enjoyed my latest chapter and please review!Bye!**


	21. Chapter 19

****

MsMcC:Hello everyone, sorry it took me forever to update. The last time I updated was what.....four months ago? Anyway, I'm back now. So I hope the past non-updating has been forgiven. My guest for today is Naruto. Sa-

Naruto:Hello everyone!!!

MsMcC:.........Ca-

Naruto:MsMcC does not own Naruto or it's characters in any way or form!!

**MsMcC: ..........If you interrupt again I'll-**

**Naruto:Strangle me?**

**MsMcC:.......... shut-up. Anyway enjoy! I'm really jolly right now, I just found out recently that Hinata finally confessed her love to Naruto in the Japanese manga, although it isn't said how he feels yet. Though I'm sure it's changed something....I hope.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**_:_

_"No it's okay, It's good to talk about it to someone since my husband doesn't even want it to be mentioned in front of him. Oh, listen to me, telling you all of my problems and we just met. Speaking of that, what is your name?"Jolli asked in a lighter tone._

_"Right, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you"Hinata replied as she offered her hand to Jolli._

_Jolli quickly shook it, she then looked Hinata up and down to take in her appearance."Look at your socks, their filthy! Where are your shoes?"Jolli asked in a bit of a motherly voice._

_"Long story"Hinata replied as she sighed while leaning on the counter._

_"Well I'm not busy"Jolli said as she propped her head on her hands with her elbows resting on the counter._

_"All right"Hinata started. For some Hinata felt she could trust the woman._

**Now:**

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke groaned irritably as he knocked on the bathroom door that Sakura had disappeared behind. "Sakura?"

There was no immediate response, this made Sasuke want to kick to the door in, but quickly calmed down when heard Sakura low voice through the door.

"What?"she asked shortly.

"Ino wants you to call her back"he replied as he gazed in annoyance at the door. Why wouldn't she just come out and get the damn phone.

"um...why?"came her surprisingly shaky voice.

".......apparently they know where Hinata is"Sasuke answered unsure. _'Why is her voice shaky, is she sad or something. Nah that couldn't be it, there's nothing to be sad about'_ Sasuke pondered confused.

"oh really"she said with what sounded like she was saying with force.

"yeah....are you okay?"he finally asked.

"no...I mean yes!!"Sakura squeaked.

Sasuke frowned and tried to push the door open but it seemed locked. That was it. Without further thought he kicked the door open.

There stood a scowling Sakura with the waitress holding her in a headlock with a pistol aimed at Sakura's head.

The waitress smirked."Your smarter than I thought, I thought you'd just walk away after she told you she was fine. Oh well I'll just kill you both"The waitress smirked and cocked her gun with a loud click.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. With a short glance he looked to see if anyone was still in the restaurant, it was deserted. Why hadn't he noticed before that they were the only people in there before.

"Who are you?"Sasuke asked as he took a small step back.

The waitress' smirk grew size as he said this."Orochimaru sent me kill you both, you think he didn't figure out that you would come for that little bitch of a partner of yours"she directed the last comment to Sakura, who's scowl became deeper."It was just a trap to lure you to us, he told that idiot Roshi if he took her he could do what he wanted to her, which was a lie, but it doesn't matter, since she's escaped now".

"Orochimaru? Why does he want us dead?"Sasuke asked frowning in confused annoyance.

"I don't know"The waitress shrugged nonchalantly.

"What about the others?"

"Orochimaru already sent someone to deal with those losers at that hotel, if that's what your talking about"She answered with another shrug."Well enough chitchat, time to die" she said as she grinned again.

Almost as soon as the 'waitress' stopped talking, Sakura jammed her elbow into the girl's stomach and slammed her to floor. After Sakura knocked the gun out of the girls's hand, which has slid into the corner next to Sasuke, the two began to fight while rolling around on the floor.

The girl put up a pretty good fight, nearly getting as many punches in as Sakura was.

Sasuke stood stunned for a few seconds before going for the gun in the corner. As Sasuke picked up the gun and aimed, the girl kicked Sakura off, who went flying into the bathroom mirror and shattering it. Sakura grunted in pain as she felt some of the glass stick in her back.

The girl froze as she saw Sasuke aiming the gun at her. Sakura, taking this as her opening, leaped off the bathroom counter and punched the girl in the face with every last piece of strength she had.

The impact of the punch sent the waitress bursting through a closed bathroom stall and fell on a open toilet seat, quickly sinking in it. The girl slumped as water started to spray out of the broken toilet, she was out cold.

Sakura smirked a little as she huffed. But it quickly left her face as she glanced at what was left of the broken mirror. The back of her white tanktop had a large deep red stain in the in the middle of her back.

She sighed before glaring over at Sasuke."Thanks for the help"She said sarcastically.

"What? I distracted her so you could deliver the final blow"Sasuke replied defensively as he crossed his arms.

"Whatever"Sakura said dismissively."So what now?"

"We need to call the guys at the hotel and tell them what we found out, I'm sure they'll want to know that someones coming to kill them"Sasuke suggested.

"yeah your right"Sakura glanced over at the girl on the toilet with a frown."What about her?"

"Want to take her as a hostage? We could use some more information on Orochimaru's plan"Sasuke replied shrugging.

Sakura smirked."I like that idea, but you have to carry her"she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed and went to retrieve the girl, after he slung her over his shoulder he to headed out of the bathroom.

Once they started on the road, this time in the opposite direction, Sakura took out her cellphone and speed dialed Ino.

**With Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto(Naruto POV)**

I stared blankly at the t.v. as I continued to flip through the channels again. News, Barney, Strange guy eating worms covered in ketchup, soap opera, News. I was sitting up on my bed.

I wasn't the only person that was bored in the room. Neji was lying on his bed staring at the t.v. as if he wasn't really seeing it. Tenten was sitting next to him and was staring at the t.v. just as blankly as he was. Shikamaru was sitting on the floor at the foot of my bed Ino was sitting on the edge of my bed fiddling with her hair.

I finally stopped at the strange guy eating ketchup covered worms, I think the show was called 'Fear Factor', or something like that.

Ino frowned disgust when the guy threw up the worms after eating a whole plateful, and she gagged when the camera showed the throw-up to be a reddish-beige color.

Tenten quickly agreed with her when it showed worms still moving in the throw-up. It didn't really bother me, and Neji didn't appear to be bothered either.

_"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie woooorld!!_

_Life is Plastic! It's Fantastic!!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me anywheeee-"_

Ino giggled in embarrassment as all the attention in the room was drawn to her."Hello? Oh hey Sakura"

The attention she gathered looked away as she started chattering.

But it was soon gathered again when Ino shot up from my bed while exclaiming."YOU WERE WHAT!!!!"

I sweat-dropped. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what the fuss was about.

**(Naruto POV over)With Hinata(Hinata POV)**

After explaining my story to Jolli, she offered that I could stay there that night since I didn't have any money, clothes, transportation or time to get to the next town before it got too dark outside. I'm really grateful to be out of the strangely chilly whit room that I was trapped in. I felt free again.

Jolli gave me some change of clothes, apparently they were her daughters old clothes. It was just a pink t-shirt that said "I heart pixie-sticks!!" in a darker pink with some with capris and some pink sandals. I wore my hair in a neater ponytail then before, except it was lower this time. I was currently in one of the hotel rooms, and I was sitting at a small dining table by the t.v that was currently on. Jolli told me she would retrieve me when dinner was ready. So all I had to do was wait until the guys got back to me.

I sighed as I propped my chin in my left hand. I miss Naruto.

* * *

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can this time so peace out!! Please review!Sorry It's kinda short. P.s. Ushiha-Kirara, I saw what you posted on your profile. Thanks alot, I'm seriously touched!**


	22. Chapter 20

**MsMcC: As promised I posted the next chapter as soon as I could!!! Today we have many old guests and some new ones too, altogether today!! Why? Because we are celebrating my return to Fan fiction with a party!! (I'm going to post the party's results later) It's sorta like a behind the scenes party!! Any reader, Author or Authoress are free to join the party!!(details will be stated at the end of chapter) Right now we are having a Before-party, which is the opposite of after-parties!!! And all of the Tsunade Angels staff are cutting loose and having fun!! Let's interview a few of them quickly before we start the chapter. (turns to near-by character with a microphone)**

**MsMcC: Sakura-chan? Are you having fun today?**

**Sakura: CHA!!!! Hell YA!(clinks a glass of vodka with Ino)**

**MsMcC: Is that alcohol?! What the hell!? We aren't old enough to drink!!!!!**

**Sakura and Ino:(downs the vodka)**

**Ino:(grins with a drunken blush) At least not legally**

**Sakura: (giggles)**

**MsMcC:(sweat-drops) Ok moving on.(turns away and spots Hinata)**

**MsMcC:Hey Hinata-chan!! Stop trying to rape Naruto!!(sweat-drops again) Am I the only one here who's not drunk?**

**Tenten:(glares at me) Heeeey! Imm nod drunk! I'm juss tipsee!(translation: Hey! I'm drunk! I'm just tipsy!)**

**MsMcC: Isn't that the same thing basically?**

**Tenten:.......SHADDUP!**

**MsMcC:(turns and glares over at the buffet table) Kiba! Stop hogging all the food you pig!!! Temari!! Fix your make-up, your foundation is leaking!!! Lee!! Stop doing Push-ups on the dance-floor!! **

**MsMcC:(sighs) what am I? Their mother? Anyway, I do not own N****aruto or it's characters in anyway or form!**

**Sue:(pops up in front of me and grins) Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Great. Just Great. First Hinata gets kidnapped. Then we sail on a boat for two days. Then we lost Hinata's connection to her tracking device. Then we sent Sakura and Sasuke to get her. Then she escapes. And THEN some psyhco hired by Orochimaru tried to kill Sakura and Sasuke. And NOW they're holding her hostage for questioning. Things are getting way to crazy for me. Can at least one thing go right for us!?!?! Just once?!

And on top of that, some hit man are coming to the hotel to take us out. And Tenten and Neji are going to retrieve the hostage for investigation while Sasuke and Sakura continue to Vietnam to get Hinata. I think we're up to plan 'F' now. I sure hope this plan works.

.......If not we're doomed.

**Naruto's POV over**

**With Sasuke and Sakura (Sakura POV)**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance as the girl continued to kick and squirm in his grip, demanding that he let her go.

"Listen you spiky-haired bastard!! Put me down or you'll never have kids!!! I'm warning you!!!"She yelled, causing passing people to stop and stare.

I smiled sheepishly at them as I continued to walk along side Sasuke."The heat makes people crazy, hehe"I laughed nervously. After I said that the staring stopped and the people went back to what they were doing.

"You ugly Asswipe!!!"

That struck a nerve. Nobody insulted Sasuke in front me.

"Look here you pathetic excuse for an assassin!! You watch what you say to Sasuke-kun!!"I exclaimed as I glared eye-to-eye at her.

The girl smirked from her position on Sasuke's shoulder."What? Is he your boyfriend or something?" She mocked in a baby-like voice.

There goes my other nerves.

I glared harder at her as I blushed from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. She laughed at me with evil delight when she saw the red hue sweep across my cheeks."Why you-" I started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Don't let her get to you, just because she's being immature about the situation doesn't mean you have to too" He said, looking over his shoulder at me with disapproval.

I frowned."Fine"I said shortly while turning away from him and the bitch.

This made the waitress-imposter's smirk widen tenfold."Ooh! Lover's quarrel"She muttered in the same baby voice.

My eyebrow twitched as my blush returned, much darker than before. I turned further away from them, determined not to let her see she had gotten to me.

Though the whole being his girlfriend didn't sound like a bad idea. A perverted grin slid across my face as I thought about what the benefits would be. And I could've sworn, from the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke glance over at me with slightly confused look when I cackled in delight.

**With Ino and Shikamaru (Ino's POV)**

I squealed in pleasure as I stuck my foot in the steaming hot jacuzzi to test it out. A second later I completely entered the hot frowned."We're not supposed to be out here you know"He muttered. I ignored his comment.

"Shika-kun! You should've brought your bathing suit, the waters great!"I called to him from the other side of the Jacuzzi as I stood from the Jacuzzi water and waved. Shikamaru was seated in one of the folding chairs opposite of me. We were currently the only ones at the pool at the moment.

He blushed slightly from seeing my revealing light blue bikini again and turned away."I'm fine!!!Now could you please sit back down?!"He exclaimed.

I slightly smirked at the opening."Why? You don't like my body _Shika-kun_?"I said seductively as I walked over to the side rim of the Jacuzzi and looked up at him with my most innocent yet sexiest smile.

It got the results I wanted. His entire face turned a dark shade of mahogany. Before he got a chance to respond I started laughing, hysterically.

I gave him a teasing smile when I stopped."Just kidding! You almost fell for it too!!hehe" I continued to laugh as I pulled my damp hair into a messy bun atop of my head.

He didn't think it was funny. He said nothing as he got up from his seat and headed back inside. I watched in surprise.

I pouted as I tried to call him back over."Aw come on! Don't be like that Shika-kun!"He didn't look back or turn around as he walked inside.

I smiled a small sheepish smile."Maybe I went to far that time"I muttered to myself as I stared at the door for a couple seconds after he disappeared behind it.

"Maybe you did"A low deep voice muttered behind me as I faced the door. My eyes widened. I turned slowly to look over my shoulder.

**With Hinata (Hinata's POV)**

I smiled as I finished off my second serving. I headed back into the kitchen where Jolli was stirring some soup."May I have some more Jolli-san?"I chirped. I hadn't had regular home cooking in a while. The food Moe brought me was delicious and all, but it had more of a take-out kind of taste.

"Of course" She said as she poured me another refill of soup in my bowl.

"What kind of soup is this?"I asked as I began slurping it right there in the kitchen. Perhaps I've been hanging around Naruto too long.

Jolli smiled."It's my special recipe. I call it Paradise soup"She replied as continued to stir the soup. I should've figured.

After I finished that bowl, I put it the nearby sink and turned back to Jolli."Can you teach me the recipe? I know someone who would love it"I explained.

Jolli looked over at me with a mischievous glint in her eye."Oh really?May I ask who?"she inquired coyly.

My entire face flushed a bright pink as I began waving my hands around like an idiot."I-it's not like that! I-i just"I started to deny.

She cut me off before I could finishing lying-I mean denying."Never mind. I'll teach you the recipe. I can see that you intend to make it for someone special to you"Jolli said as she chuckled in a mother-like tone.

My face was now hot pink. When I said nothing Jolli smirked in victory. Okay, she won THIS round.

**With Tenten and Neji (Tenten's POV)**

I groaned in exasperation as Neji and I continued to lag down the street to meet Sasuke and Sakura. Apparently they hadn't gotten too far. Lazy idiots.

Why did I have to go? Why couldn't Naruto have gone with Neji. Life is so unfair.

I looked over at Neji, who at the moment was on the phone with Sasuke, and I frowned slightly. He didn't seem to bothered by the sudden change of plans, as a matter of fact, he never really seemed to bothered by anything. He just went with the flow.

"How much further are they?"I asked as I picked up my slouch.

"Not far"He said shortly to me."They should be right up this road"he added as he hung up his cell.

True to his words I spotted Sakura and Sasuke up ahead. Sasuke looked to be carrying a girl who was arguing with Sakura.

I sped up a little, determined to get this over with quickly. In no time we were facing the three.

Sasuke took the girl off his shoulder and planted her on the ground. The tied-up girl looked over at both of us before looking down to the ground with a stubborn huff. I took this time to analyze her.

She was kinda shorter than me, but she was taller than Sakura. She had long bang-less black hair that reached her waist and had dull dark brown eyes. She had on a sort of cosplay waitress uniform with long socks and black loafers. And her hair was two low pigtails, located behind her ears.

I glanced over at Sakura, who at the moment had an irritated look on her face."Have you patted her down?"I asked.

Sakura nodded before smiling sympathetically."Good luck with her" After that was said, she and Sasuke both turned and headed back the way they came.

The girl grinned as she watched them walk away."Glad to finally be away from that annoying couple"She muttered.

I rose my eyebrow in confusion. Couple? Since when?

"So what's your name?" I asked as she turned to face us both.

She scowled."What's it to you?"She snapped.

I scowled back."Don't make me ask again"I snarled nastily as I threateningly reached for my gun.

She spotted what I was reaching for and her scowl melted into poorly hidden fear."It's Sasumi"She said hurriedly, still watching my hand.

I smiled as I took my hand away from my hilt."Nice to meet you Sasumi! My names Tenten and this is Neji-kun"I said politely.

Neji and Sasumi both stared at me with a sort of freaked out look as blue lines appeared on their fore-heads.

I blinked."What?"

**With Anko, Kakashi and Naruto**

"Why are you guys here again?"Naruto asked annoyed.

"I already told you why"Anko replied why her mouth full of food.

"Oh I know why your in Korea. What I want to know is......what the hell are you two still doing in my room?!?!"Naruto yelled.

Anko had ordered room service. About 5 plates worth. And Kakashi had taken over the t.v.

Neither responded.

"Will you two get out!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed. When they continued to ignore him he sighed."Where's Ino and Shikamaru?"He asked plainly.

Anko shrugged.

_'Where could they be? Their supposed to be up here monitering Hinata and waiting for the hostage to show up'_ Naruto thought as he folded his arms.

**With Shikmaru (Shikamaru's POV)**

I was currently watching Ino interact with a strangely cloaked man in the hot tub. The man was obviously the assasin sent to take us out since-

1. He's wearing all black in this kind of weather in a hot tub.

2. He obviously thought I was the strongest out of myself and Ino, since he waited until I left to strike.

3. He's obvoiusly an idiot to think Ino was a weak damsel-in-distress.

Where exactly are these idiots getting schooled on being an assasin? 'How to be an Assasin' for dummies?

I watched Ino kick the guy's ass briefly, before she dragged him in my direction. heh, my plan worked like a charm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I have two announcements. I will writing two stories that have to do with Tsunade's Angels. #1:I'm writing a short story about the party. (you know, the party I was talking about at the beginning of this chapter?) It'll kinda be like a behind-the-scenes party. The 5 most favorite scenes will be featured in the story, and you'll get to read what happened behind the scenes. You can vote for your favorite scene on the poll posted on my profile or you can tell me in a review or PM. (or you can do all three if you want). Every scene posted in the poll will start from chapter 5 and ends at this chapter. So please vote. #2: I'm also going to write a story about the characters pasts. Before they met each other and how they met. How it all began. How the men and women's agency became rivals. The whole deal I left out in this story. So that should be fun. So look forward to those two stories. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 21

**MsMcC: Hello Fanfic readers, authors and authoresses!!!!Thank you for tuning in for my latest chapter. I don't have much to say and we don't have a guest today so please enjoy and review.**

**My Favorite Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in way or form, if I did I would be swimming in a pool filled with nothing but MONEY.**

* * *

**_With Tenten, Sasumi and Neji (Tenten's POV)_**

As we headed back to the hotel the walk was silent. We weren't far from it but it was dark outside. Sasumi trailed silently behind us, which was a shocker for me since she didn't seem like the type to be quiet this long. I had a feeling that she was planning something.

_**(Tenten's POV over) (Sasumi's POV**)_

Just wait..... as soon as there's an opening. I'll kill them both and lord Orochimaru will be so proud of me he'll give me a raise.

Ha! They think just because I'm tied up I can't escape. Only reason I've been tied up this long was because I was being watched by that freak-of-a-girl who has the strength of ten men and that hot guy who looked pretty strong. But this is different! I can handle these two for sure. All I have to do is disarm the girl and-

"So Sasumi, How old are you?"The armed girl who's name I had forgotten.

"....."I stared at her blankly. I know she's not trying to become my friend or something.

She smirked alittle at my silence."Not going to speak, huh? Well that won't last. You see, we have ways of making you talk"She continued with a hint a malice in her voice. I knew she wasn't kidding. And I shuddered at thought of what they might do to me.

So I spoke, only so they couldn't say I hadn't said anything."Oh really? And what would you do?"I asked in a voice so low, I wasn't sure she heard me.

When her smirk widened I was assured."_That_, is for me to know and for you to find out. But that will only happen If you don't tell us what we want to know. Understand?" Her smirk slipped into a evil grin as she patted my head.

Well that wouldn't happen If I manage to kill them both before we make it to their destination.

Not long after I thought that, we rounded a corner and the girl laughed and pointed to a large hotel, whose lights gleamed in the night."We're here"she said gleefully.

Damn! All that talk was just to distract me from thinking of an escape plan!I ground my teeth together as we stepped onto the hotel's glossy-tiled stairs that led to the entrance.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

**_(Sasumi's POV over)_**

**_With Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru (Ino's POV)_**

The three of us hovered over the beaten body with a dangerous glare on our face. The assassin that tried to take me out when I was 'alone' was laid on a mattress that was ordered to be brought to the room. He was tied up and his mask was removed. He had long black hair that was in a ponytail.

I heavily placed my foot on his throat and pressed down."I want answers. NOW"I said menacingly.

"Ok.....ok"he heaved from under the weight of my foot."He wants Sasuke"He managed.

Shikamaru rose a eyebrow."Why just him?"he asked as I removed my foot.

"He heard about all the success he was bringing to the men's agency. So he wanted him as a apprentice."He replied raspy.

"Why did he order for the rest of us to be killed?"Naruto was clearly confused.

"Lord Orochimaru knew you would try to stop Sasuke so he wanted you out of the way" said the assassin.

"Hm"Shikamaru murmured in a thoughtful tone.

The three of us stopped hovering and leaned up to look at each other with worried looks. Shikamaru glanced back down at the fallen man.

"What else?"

"That's all I know"the assassin muttered.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto while he folded his arms."Put him in the closet"he ordered.

Naruto nodded and heaved the man up and with ease, he dragged him over to the empty walk-in closet. They wouldn't be needing it since they never unpacked.

After shoving the bounded and disarmed man into the closet, Naruto slammed the door and locked it."Enough room for one more"he said.

"What do we do now?"I asked, gazing over at Shikamaru with a worried look.

"I don't know. There's too many unanswered questions. We'll have to hear what the other hostage has to say before we act."Shikamaru concluded.

"What about Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. Hinata is in enemy territory and Sasuke and Sakura are headed there"Naruto pointed out.

"........"Shikamaru couldn't answer that one. At least not right now.

It was silent for a few minutes as we thought of what they should do now.

"Hey, where's Anko and Kakashi?"Naruto piped up.

**_(Ino's POV over)With Hinata: 3rd day at Hotel Paradise(Hinata's POV)_**

Things were starting to get boring around here at this hotel. The hotel didn't have many customers. And when it did it was just weird old people passing through the town that only stayed for a night.

Except this old American tourist named Marge that didn't know much Japanese. She had been there all day since the other night. And for some reason she couldn't register that I could speak perfect English and would constantly shell out her 'Japanese for dummies' to ask me for something. She had oddly taken a weird obsession with me and she would try to constantly speak to me....in Japanese of course.

Now I was trying to avoid her at all costs. Which wasn't working out so well. Like now, when I was walking out of my room to head down stairs. She popped out of nowhere and stopped me.

"**Moshi-moshi Heenatta-chon! Your so pretty! You remind me of when I was your age. All the guys wanted to date me. Wait you** **probably didn't understand me. Hold on let me get my language book**" She added as she started to go through her large purse.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I tried to cover it up."**Actually, I did understand you Marge**" I replied in English.

She gaped at me like a fish as she gasped in surprise."**Have you been trying to memorize a English language book?**" she asked.

I ignored her question."**Sorry Marge, no time to talk. I'm needed in the kitchen**"I said as I turned and walked away. It was the truth, Jolli had phoned my room and asked for me to meet her in the kitchen. Marge wasn't allowed in the kitchen so it was coincidentally a perfect escape plan.

I smiled to myself. Maybe I'll try to stay in the kitchen the whole day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If your upset that there was no part with Sasuke and Sakura in this chapter, don't worry it'll definitely be in the next one. Also The two stories I talked about last chapter are coming out next month so please look for them. And please vote on my poll for you favorite chapters in this story.**


	24. Chapter 22

**MsMcC: Hello Fanfic readers, authors and authoresses!!!!Thank you for tuning in for my latest chapter. Our guest today is Sasumi, who is currently our only named hostage. Say hello Sasumi.**

**Sasumi:Spare me, I'm innocent!!!!!**

**MsMcC: Yeah right. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**My Favorite Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in way or form, if I did I would be swimming in a pool filled with nothing but MONEY.**

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"I'm huuuuungry!!!!!!"Sakura whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes."So am I" he muttered as he placed his left hand on his stomach. His stomach growled in agreement.

"Can we stop and get something?"Sakura continued to moan as she leaned on his shoulder and grabbed her abdomen dramatically.

"The last time we stopped, you were nearly killed"He protested firmly, ignoring his stomach's cry for food.

"As if, I was looking for an opening-"Sakura paused and stared at Sasuke, baffled."Wait. Are you worried about me?"As she said this a blush and a grin slipped on her face.

Sasuke rose his eyebrows in surprise as his face heated up, and he swiftly turned away so she couldn't see his face."Whatever. Let's just get something to eat"he spat.

Sakura's grin widened as cheered."Yay! Where should we go?"she asked.

Sasuke turned back to her as his face returned to it's normal temperature."I can't believe I'm saying this, but, do you want to get some ramen?"he suggested.

"Sounds good, actually. Feels like I haven't eaten any in years."She smiled. But it soon turned into a frown."We've been hanging around Naruto too long"she stated.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

After asking for directions to the nearest ramen shop and quickly finding it, they settled in their seats and placed their orders.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke with a thoughtful look."You know, you've been talking alot more lately. What's up?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged, still facing forward."I don't know"He said shortly.

Sakura frowned at him."There you go again"she said pointing an accusing finger at him.

Sasuke smirked his infamous smirk but said nothing.

Sakura narrowed her eyes before a smirk of her own appeared. She turned away from him and held her head up alittle."You know"she began. "If I were someone passing through I'd think we were on a date. What do you think?"she asked turning back to him."Are we on a date?"

Sasuke glared at her as he blushed hotly. He didn't bother turning away, but he instead attempted to covered half his face with his left hand.

When he didn't reply, Sakura smiled."Your so fun to tease"she laughed.

Sasuke continued to glare at her from behind his hand as she continued to laugh._'I hope you realize that this means war'_ he thought evilly.

**With Tenten, Neji and Sasumi(Hostage):Sasumi's POV  
**

My time had officially ran out. We were now in the hallway leading to the suites.

What shocked me the most was:

1. They just dragged me through the hotel lobby, and when I screamed for help, not even one customer or worker bothered to look in my direction. In fact, one worker even offered to bring up a clean set of torturing weapons.

**2**. They were dragging me by my ankles.

**3**. We were in a huge ass hotel.

I know the last one doesn't seem important, but it is. If they take me deep into the hotel, and I even manage to escape. There's no way I'll make it out before they would find me. Seeing that everyone here was on their side.

I'm doomed. No, past doomed.

I guess we arrived to their torture room because they stopped abruptly in front a suite room door. The girl took out a room key and quickly slid it across the slot. When the red light on the slot turned green she pushed the handle down and shoved the door open.

The other occupants of the room all looked over as they dragged me into the room. I was sure I'd have major rug-burn after this was over.

I scanned the room quickly. There was two guys and one girl staring at me with evil pleasure. But that wasn't what really caught my attention. It was the bloodied mattress lying in the middle of the floor. The girl, who I now saw was a pretty blonde, grabbed my ankles and dragged me until I was lying on top the bloodied mattress.

When I looked up, another shiver ran down my spine as they all hovered over me with menacing faces. Sorry Orochimaru.

**Sasumi's POV over**

**With Hinata: Hinata's POV**

Turns out, the reason I was called to the kitchen was because I had to leave the hotel. I know what your thinking. 'Wait wait, back it up!' right?

Well, I had to leave the hotel because two men had shown up asking about a girl that fit my description. Jolli recognized them from Orochimaru's organization. So she lied and said that she had not seen or heard of me. They left, but she knew they'd be back.

So she gave me a bag filled with her daughters old clothes and food, and began to lead me to the back door to see me off. It was kind of sudden, but I knew in this life I live, that's how things were going to be.

When we reached the door, she turned and smiled at me."Sorry Hinata. I really wish you could've stayed longer, but your not safe here anymore. I'm going to miss you."She said as she hugged me firmly, almost like a mother would. After she released me, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of money.

My eyes widened as I realized her intentions."Oh no Jolli-san, I can't take that"I protested.

But she paid me no heed as she shoved the wad in my pocket and pecked me on my cheek."Goodbye Hinata, be safe. And come back and visit me sometime, of course after this whole thing's blown over"She smiled again.

It wasn't until the tear reached my chin, that I realized that I was crying. When she realized it too she put on a motherly face and wiped my tear away. But they kept coming. Soon I was sobbing. So she took me into her arms again and rubbed my back slowly.

"It's okay, we'll meet again. Don't cry"She spoke slowly.

After a few minutes, I pulled back and smiled as I tried to wipe the tears away myself."Goodbye Jolli-san"I spoke softly, before I swiftly turned and began to walk away.

I was going to miss that woman. But at least I got something from this situation. And that was her love and her recipe for that soup.

**Hinata's POV over**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I believe I included just about all the main characters. Next chapter we'll see how things are going back in Japan. Also, since only one person voted on my poll, the story I planned last month is postponed until I get enough votes. It's a super necessity for the story. Please review. bye!  
**


	25. Chapter 23

**MsMcC: Hello Fanfic readers, authors and authoresses!!!!Thank you for tuning in for my latest chapter. Our guest today is Sasumi, who is currently our only named hostage. Say hello Sasumi.**

**Sasumi:Spare me, I'm innocent!!!!!**

**MsMcC: Yeah right. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**My Favorite Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in way or form, if I did I would be swimming in a pool filled with nothing but MONEY.**

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she hung up the phone. She was starting to get tired of the nagging phone calls from Sakura and the other's parents.

It was all:

"Where my Sakura?"

or "Is Tenten back from her college trip yet?"

And blah blah blah! Everyone needed to hurry back already. Fangirls were harassing her to see if Sasuke and Neji had moved. Lee kept coming to the office asking about it too. So did Kiba, and Chouji. Students were even asking about Kakashi and Anko.

Tsunade was starting to think they should have planned this situation better instead of diving into it. And then there was a still a mission to be fulfilled after they retrieved Hinata. So it would definitely be a while before any of them came home.

Tsunade sighed even louder when Shizune peeked her head in and said."Jiraya would like a word with you"

"Let him in"she muttered. After Shizune's head disappeared behind the door, Jiraya headed in and took a seat in one of the chairs that were stationed in front of her desk.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly with a hint of a attitude.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, or what?"Jiraya grinned teasingly.

His grin fell when she glared back at him. "Uh, anyway. I have a solution to your problem with the nagging parents, fangirls and friends of our missing students"Jiraya continued.

"Oh really?"

"Why don't you just have them call home, to reassure them"

Tsunade rose her eyebrows in surprise."I guess that's an OK idea. I can't believe how everyone's gone crazy when the kids have only been gone for a week"She replied, resting her head on her left palm. Jiraya nodded in agreement.

It was an awkward silence for a few seconds, until Tsunade decided to break it."Well I'm going to start contacting them and telling them to call home. I'll call Sakura first" she said as she picked up the receiver and began to dial the numbers in.

"Right, well I'll leave you to it" He responded, rising from his seat.

After he left, Tsunade frowned. Things were still alittle awkward between them. But their relationship was still better than it was.

**With Sakura and Sasuke- 7:37 AM**

Sasuke scratched his back as he sat up. He and Sakura were currently in a tent out near the woods. He stretched in the little space he had and glanced over at Sakura's sleeping form.

She was drooling and hugging her pillow for dear life. Sasuke frowned as he realized she was mumbling something in her sleep, and he leaned alittle towards her to hear her better.

"mmmf....Sasuke....hheeh..heh...oh no...d-don't touch me...there...I want to st-stay.....puuuuure....hehe...so naughty....Sasu-kuuuun"she muttered between snores. Sasuke sweat-dropped when she starting kissing the pillow.

And then he smirked as a evil idea popped up in his head. He leaned over her until he was hovering, and began to breathe on her neck. She twitched but she didn't stir.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, _Saku-chan_. Please let me have you for myself" He whsipered huskily in her ear. He smirked even wider when her small smile spread into a goofy grin.

He slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing when she started to kiss the pillow again. That didn't stop a grin from slipping on to his face.."I'm....all...yours"she murmured.

Then she did something unexpected. She let go of the pillow and hooked her arms around his neck instead. She pulled him down with a quick yank and started mushing her face against his. Sasuke eyes widened. Was she awake?

His question was answered when she started snoring again. Sasuke blew his hair out of his face with a huff as he glared at her sleeping face.

'_Damn she's strong!_' He thought as he tried to remove her arm, but was met with extreme resistance. This could take awhile.

**Sakura's asleep POV:**

I was having a wonderful dream about Sasuke professing his undying love for me. After I agreed to be his and we kissed, I grabbed him in an embrace. He body was suddenly warm and hard when I grabbed him this time. Last time he felt like a pillow, and so did his lips. I wonder if his lips will feel like a pillow again. So I kissed him again. His lips felt more like skin now. _Niiiiiiiiiiiice_.

**Sakura's asleep POV over:**

Sasuke stared at Sakura in complete, utter surprise as she suddenly grabbed his face and pulled it to hers until their lips met.

Before he could even process a thought, Sauka's phone began ringing and she released his mouth and jumped up from her laying position, pulling him along with her.

"Wha-huh?"she yawned as she wiped her eye. She looked down at Sasuke,(who she just noticed) and he stared incredulously back her, obviously still surprised.

"Oh sorry"she muttered as she released him from her grasp. She then got up and grabbed her phone before flipping it open."Hello? Oh, hi Tsunade-sama. What's up?"She said as she headed out the tent.

Sasuke stared after her in shock. She must've not realized that she kissed him in her sleep. Yeah, maybe that's it.

**Outside the tent with Sakura:**

As Sakura continued to listen to Tsunade on the other line, her mind was somewhere else.

_'Why did I have Sasuke in a headlock'_ She thought over and over as Tsunade rambled on. Her trail of thoughts were broken when she realized Tsunade was yelling through the phone.

"Sakura!!!I said did you get that!!"She bellowed.

Sakura smiled sheepishly even though Tsunade couldn't see her."I'm sorry, what?"

**With Hinata 7:45 AM  
**

Hinata was just getting past the town limits when she stopped for a rest. She took off the large backpack and set it down before she plopped down to the ground herself.

Hinata frowned as she noticed her glasses were smudged. Man did she hate these things. With an annoyed sigh she took them off and wiped them with her shirt.

"Great" She muttered as she saw that she smudged them even more. She couldn't see out them any better than she could see out her own eyes. And that made them useless. So she put them away in her backpack.

She sat for a few minutes until she decided it was a good time to try and contact the others, to tell them her where-abouts. She pulled her earpiece from her pocket and placed it in her ear.

"Guys? Come in. This is Hinata"

"Roger Hinata!This is Naruto! How may I help today?"Came Naruto's playful voice.

Hinata smiled dreamily as he talked. God she loved this guy."I'm not in the hotel anymore"She replied. She suddenly felt alot better about the situation since she was beginning to realize that she'd get to see Naruto and her friends again. That thought alone was refreshing to think about.

"WAH! Why?! What happened?!"He hammered her with questions.

As she explained the situation to him, It seemed like he was relieved and wasn't long before he let her in on why.

"Really?Sakura, Sasuke and Ino were attacked?Are they o.k.?"Hinata asked, worry filled her tone.

"Oh, they're fine. You know them, they can handle themselves. The one I'm worried about is you. Aren't you all alone now?"

He was worried about her? That sent tingles of excitement down her spine. Maybe he did care about her.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Jolli-san gave me some money so I'll be able to eat and everything"Hinata responded with a small smile.

Naruto was silent for a second."When did you stop stuttering?You sound cute now"He finally replied after a few seconds.

Hinata's whole face flushed a tomato red."A-ah um-"Hinata started to stammered, the rest was utter nonsense that Naruto couldn't even imagine understanding.

"Haha!There you go again! Maybe I shouldn't say anything about it next time. It seems like it's embarrassing you"He laughed.

Great, Now he was teasing her.

**With Ino,Shikamaru and Naruto (Naruto's POV)**

Hinata was so fun to tease it was weird. From the corner of my eye I could see Ino looking at me with a knowing look on her face and Shikamaru with a blank one. I ignored them both.

"But anyway, No need to worry! Sasuke and Sakura are on the way. I'll have Ino call them. And to be honest, I'm glad they don't have to head into enemy territory anymore! That makes things a whole lot easier" I said as flipped through the channels on the t.v. There was seroiusly nothing to do around here.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well I'll give you an update on which Hotel I stop at later. Bye Naruto"Hinata responded.

"Bye"I said back. Before 'bye' was all the way out, Ino was in my face with a teasing grin.

"Since when was Hinata cute to you? I thought Sakura was your only one"Ino raised her eyebrows suggetively.

"Just because I like someone doesn't mean I can't be attracted to other women"I blurted. I slapped my hands over my mouth as I realized my mistake.

"OOH!!Your attracted to her! I have to tell Tenten and Sakura!"Ino giggled as she skipped over to the door.

"Don't forget to tell Sakura about the update in Hinata's where-abouts"Shikamaru reminded her with a smirk. It was obvious he had his earpiece on too. And that meant her heard everything. I couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"I won't"Ino chirped before she slammed the door behind herself.

Just f-ing great.

With Tenten and Neji: Tenten and Sakura's hotel suite

"So what did you call me in here for?"Neji asked as he sat down on Sakura's bed.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to, you know, hang out. We haven't in awhile so......."Tenten trailed off. That was a lie. But she had to say something.

Neji slightly rose his eyebrows but said nothing.

Before a long silence could form, Tenten rushed over to the flat screen and turned it on. The last who was in here must been a pervert or something because when the screen appeared porn was on it. The stereo system was on full blast too.

"OOOH....OOOH-AH!....T-THIS FEELS SOOOOO GOOD!.....AAAAAH"

Tenten and Neji both stared at the screen in shock. It took a few seconds for Tenten to come to her senses. And when she did she quickly pressed the off button on the romote.

To say Tenten was embarrassed was an understatement. But this was important. So she shook away her face and spun around to face Neji.

He wasn't laughing but he looked like he would any minute. Tenten sucked in a deep breath.

"Neji, I have some questions to ask you"She started.

TO BE CONTINUED......

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I believe I included just about all the main characters again. Next chapter we'll see what Tenten has to say. Also, since more people have voted on my poll, the story I planned last month should be started pretty soon. Though some more votes would be lovely. So if you haven't voted and you want to go ahead. Votes are much appreciated. It's a super necessity for the story. Please review. bye!**

**p.s. Chapters after this point may include mature content such as: Suggestive themes, Nudity and Language. So the rating might go up.  
**


	26. HIATUS:writer's block

**MsMcC: Hello Fanfic readers, authors and authoresses!!!! This is very important. I've been thinking about it and I think I'm going to put this story on hold. I've hit a writer's block and lately my chapters have been very boring. It shows through the reviews I've been getting. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not erasing the story. I'm going to take some time to plan this story thoroughly and edit it. I'm going to try to make it more action-filled and suspenseful. I don't know when I'll start the story again. Probably when I get the urge again, and that's not any time soon like next week or anything. So goodbye for now. If you have any comments, please PM me.**

**Sincerely MsMcC....**


	27. Chapter 24

**MsMcC: Hello Everyone! I'm Back…again! So glad to finally be off of my writer's block! I promise from here on out it'll be straight chapters until the end. The unfortunate end.(I think my eyes are watering at the mere thought) But don't worry I have ideas to continue the Tsunade's Angels saga! So I'll keep giving you stuff to look forward to. Now my guests for today is the entire main cast!**

**Sakura: So glad to back, my vacation was going on way too long.**

**Sasuke: Yeah me too.**

**Sakura: Plus I can't wait for all the upcoming romances between the main characters. *Coughcough*you and me!*Coughcough***

**Sasuke: ?(raises eyebrow in confusion) Are you catching a cold?**

**Naruto: Hello!I'm here too!**

**Ino: So am I!**

**Shikamaru: And loud as usual. So troublesome.**

**Ino: (pouts) Shika-kun! Stop being so mean!**

**Hinata: (smiles shyly) Hello everyone.**

**Tenten: What's up!**

**Neji:…**

**Tenten:…..Neji, say something already!**

**Neji: ….hey…..**

**MsMcC: (sweatdrops) uuuh….yeah, any way I-**

**Everyone except me, Sasuke and Neji: MsMcC does not own Naruto in any way!**

**MsMcC: (sighs) enjoy.**

* * *

**With Anko and Kakashi:**

Anko and Kakashi were currently at a dango shop out in town. They got bored with staying inside the hotel so they ventured out to go after Sasuke and Sakura, since apparently that's where all the action is.

Anko licked her lips as she finished off yet another stick."Ooh! I love Dangos!" she gushed as she went for another on the plate between herself and Kakashi.

"I can tell" Kakashi responded as he watched her shove the dangos her own throat with a slightly amused expression.

"You Know we have to get going soon so we can catch up with Sasuke and Sakura right?"He added.

"Yeah I know" She said in a muffled voice with her mouth full of the remaining dangos. She swallowed them all in one gulp and sighed in satisfaction."I just don't want to go on a empty stomach" she said as she grabbed her glass of water.

"Yeah" He said in a bored tone. He almost wanted to pull out his beloved book to entertain himself while she wanted to put the shop-owners out of business.

After she chugged her water and set it down, she frowned at him in response."Okay! Okay! Let's go, just don't get your shorts in a bunch" She said as she stood from her seat.

"I'll wait outside while you handle the bill" She smirked over her shoulder as she walked off.

Kakashi stared in disbelief after her. _'Why that-!'_ He started to think before he was interrupted.

"Excuse me sir, here's the bill" The waitress smiled as she sat the slip of paper on the table in front of him and took the plate."Have a good day" She added before she hurried away to another table.

Kakashi picked up the bill before he paled white. He slumped in his chair as he shuffled through his pocket for his wallet. _'Damn you Anko!Damn you!'_

**With Naruto and Shikamaru:**

"You know your screwed right?"Shikamaru muttered.

"I know" Naruto whined as he anime cried. They were both still laying on the beds watching t.v. and Ino had just ran off to gossip with Tenten and Sakura. But thankfully not Hinata, well…for Naruto.

As Naruto continued to sulk Shikamaru noticed his phone was ringing."Hello" He greeted after answering.

"Oh hello Tsunade-sama" Shikamaru responded. He listened to her talk for what only seemed like a few moments before he simply stated 'Understood' before hanging up.

Naruto, who had stopped sulking long enough to notice his phone call, asked " What was that about?"

Shikamaru didn't look up from his phone as he dialed his mother's phone number."Just Tsunade-sama saying we should call out parents to reassure them that we're okay" He summarized for him.

Naruto frowned dramatically."What's to reassure them about?After today my life will be over!"He exclaimed.

"Stop being a moron-well yourself, and call your parents like Tsunade-sama advised" Shikamaru scowled at him."I don't want to call my parents either, my mother's gonna give me hell" he added, clearly annoyed.

Naruto did as Shikamaru told him, but not without whining as he stubbornly punched his mother's number also.

**With Tenten and Neji: Tenten's POV**

"What do you want to know?"Neji asked plainly.

I swallowed hard."Will you marry me!"I blurted loudly. Straight forward and point blank just like I wanted. But why was he looking at me like that.

It looked like something along the lines of 'What the F***!'. I bit my lip as I waited for him to respond, but he seemed too surprised to be able to form a coherent reply. I have to admit I actually like seeing him that way.

"_What?_"He finally asked voicing his expression.

"Let me explain" I said quickly. When he motioned for me to go on I continued."Tsunade called and told me I should call my parents, so I did and-"

**(Tenten's phone call) :**

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"Hey dad it's me" I said smiling at my father's voice.

"Tenten!"He replied in surprise. Before he could continue there was a loud ruckus over the phone. Next thing I knew I was hearing my mother instead.

"Tennie!Oh how I missed you! When are you coming home? How's The College Trip going? Are you having a good ti-"She rambled, barely understandable.

"I'm doing good mom, the trip's going great. But I still have a lot of College Orientations to go to so I won't be home for a while" I lied to her. I hated lying to her. Well the 'won't be home for a while' and the 'I'm doing good' bit was true.

"Well I there are some important things your father and I have to discuss when you come back" My mother said seriously.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion." Mom, I won't be home for a while, I think you should go ahead and tell me while you have me on the phone. Besides the suspense of wanting to know what you want to say would kill me."I said playfully.

She was silent on the line for a moment."Alright, don't be mad okay"

"I promise" I urged her.

"Well you'll be graduating soon and we thought you should seriously start considering marriage. So we arranged for you to meet a friend of your father's son and see if you hit it off" She explained quickly.

I nearly dropped my cell at her words. Marriage? Was she serious? She sure sounded like it. I didn't realize my growing anger until I noticed my stomach began to burn intensely. I'd promised I wouldn't get mad, but I couldn't help it.

"Mom, I'm not ready to get married!"I said through clenched teeth. I was trying not to let on how angry I was.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't get mad" She pointed out.

"I'm NOT mad" I lied.

"Yes you are" She knew me too well. But apparently not well enough.

"Look mom, tell dad's friend's son that I'm not interested" I said bringing up the important matter in this situation.

"Too late" she replied almost teasingly.

"Well, what if I was already steadily involved with someone?"I tried to counter her words and said something stupid instead.

"Are you?"She asked in almost disbelief." I know you Tennie, you're not the type for boyfriends, never have been"

Her I-know-you-like-the-back-of-my-hand tone annoyed me, so I topped my earlier idiotic statement."Well I do!"I even wanted to add 'so HA!'.

"Really, why haven't we ever met him? You better not be lying Tenten" Her voice was borderlining a warning tone.

"You might have, and I'm not lying!" Why was I going on with this lie.

"Well if you actually have a steady boyfriend who you plan on marrying, then we'll let you marry him. BUT only if your father and I approve of him."She stated firmly.

"Good, because you might as well start calling the dude now and telling him to erase the thought of ever dating or marrying me! I'm taken!" … No comment.

"Well I look forward to meeting him when you come back. By the way, what's his name?" she asked.

Shit. SHIT. SHITTY SHIT! I didn't expect her to ask for a name. "Uh… It's a surprise" I almost answered unsurely. That would've ruined everything.

"Ok, see you and your boyfriend soon" She said with a hint of amusement before hanging up. She didn't believe me, Hell I couldn't believe myself.

I had just dug my own grave.

**(End of Tenten's phone call)**

"Sooooo, that's why I asked you. You're my best option." I finished awkwardly.

He was still staring at me but his shocked expression had vanished. It was now replaced with a thoughtful expression as if he were mulling over my words.

"Ok"He said calmly after a moment of thought. Before I could verbally react he added."If" He started.

"If what!"I asked excitedly.

"IF you can succeed in making me fall for you. Which is, I have to admit, would be quite a challenge" He said simply.

"Ha! No problem! You already like me better than other girls so it'll be a piece of cake!"I said confidently.

He smirked in his sexy way."You think so?" He asked he began tugging one of the belt hoops of my jeans.

I smirked back at him while suppressing a blush. Before I could form a reply, someone began banging on my door.

I looked over at the door with a evil glare. Neji let his hand that was grabbing my belt loop go limp, and when he did I stomped over to the door.

"What the hell do you want?"I damn-near yelled as I swung the door open. Oh it was Ino.

"Hey I-..um…Did I interrupt something?"She asked peeking behind me at Neji, who was still seated on a bed.

"What is it?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Just to, you know, hang out. I wanted to call Sakura and we could all talk about girl-stuff" Ino stated matter-of-factly.

I nearly slammed the door in her face but Neji stopped me."Well I'll leave you guys alone to have a 'girl-talk' as you put it. See ya Tenten" He said as he slid past Ino and headed down the hall.

When I glared at Ino she said." I did interrupt something didn't I?"

**With Hinata: Hinata's POV**

I smiled at the front desk clerk as he handed me my room key. I had just checked in to a fairly nice hotel that was a little past the city limits of Nameria Town. Though I hated to admit it, it was a much better hotel than Hotel Paradise.

I looked around as I wandered down the halls to find my room. Yep, not bad at all.

I stopped at room 300, slid my key in the scanner, pushed the handle down and with a little shove pushed open the door. I glanced around at the room quickly before tossing my bag on the bed.

I needed a shower, I thought as I scratched myself.

* * *

**Feels good to back after such a long hiatus, but yes I am back in action. I promise there's going to be more action, romance and comedy from now on. Please review!**


	28. Chapter 25

**MsMcC: Hello everyone and thanks for tuning in to my latest chapter. Today my guest is Hinata. Say hello to the readers Hinata!**

**Hinata: Hello.**

**MsMcC: Now if you would kindly do the disclaimer.**

**Hinata:MsMcC does not own Naruto in any way or form, or in any parallel universe.**

**MsMcC: (sobs) She's right I don't! Anway enjoy!**

* * *

**With Tenten and Ino:**

After Ino took a seat where Neji had been previously sitting she looked at Tenten with a smile."So what was going on in here?"she asked slyly.

Tenten continued to frown at her stubbornly as she sat on her own bed."None of your business"Tenten muttered.

Ino rolled her eyes."Okay, I'll leave it alone, for now. Anyway the reason I came here was because I really did want to talk about girl-stuff"Ino stated. "But I have to call Sakura first" she added.

Tenten motioned her to go ahead with a wave of her hand.

Ino quickly pulled out her cell and speed dialed Sakura's number. It rung only a few times before Sakura answered.

"Talk to me"

"I have some updates on Hinata's whereabouts"Ino informed while putting Sakura on speaker.

"And?"

"She's at a hotel just off the city limits of Nameria Town. She just checked in today"

"Alright. I'll need the name of the hotel when you can get it to me" Sakura replied.

"And in other news guess what I found out today"Ino exclaimed, suddenly changing the subject.

"What Ino?"Sakura asked almost sarcastically.

"Naruto said he was attracted to Hinata!"Ino squealed. Tenten's eyes widened a the revelation.

**With Sakura**

"Really? I just knew this day would come!"Sakura gushed to Ino. "But we shouldn't tell Hinata, it would ruin everything" she added.

She and Sasuke were traveling again, but this time by the bus. They were seated way in the back.

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes at their conversation.

"Aw! Go ahead and ruin my fun instead! Can I at least play matchmaker?"Ino pleaded.

Sakura pretended to think about it." Hmmmmmmmmm...I guess that'll be fine" She said slowly, just to listen to Ino squirm in anticipation. "But I have to supervise your plannings"

"You just want to get in on the action" Ino pointed out.

"Yeah, So what?" Sakura admitted.

Sasuke shook his head._'Poor Naruto'_ he thought.

**With Hinata**

"_Mmm_, this is good" Hinata stated as she tried one of the restaurant's sample dishes. It was said to have the best food in town.

"Thank you! You should stop and try the main course" The waiter said smiling at Hinata pleasantly.

Hinata shook her head." No, not now. Maybe later when I'm hungry"Hinata assured the Waiter.

"I'll be looking forward to it"

Hinata waved goodbye before setting off again. After she had showered, she had decided to explore the town a little. So here she was, dressed in a light gray buttoned collar dress with black sandals. Her hair was loose, flowing freely to her waist. And she still wasn't wearing her glasses, as she decided against it in the end.

To say she was surprised that such clothing that fit her taste so well, was in the huge bag of clothes Juli gave her, was an understatement. But she was grateful none the less.

Hinata continued to walk through the shopping center, before she eventually paused at the door of a local flea market. Something in her gut told her to go in. So she decided to listen to her gut and headed inside.

Once inside, she looked around aimlessly at the products, not seeing anything she was interested in. That is, until she saw the small electronics section.

There were lots of different types of machines, small and big, but the one that caught her eye was the small white phone that was labeled 'Pay as you go! No contracts!'. The phone wasn't very flashy and techy, but that was Hinata liked most about it. It was simple.

She picked up the pack it was sealed in and glanced at the price tag. It was well within her budget too. Deciding to buy it, she put the case in the carrying-cart she had grabbed at the entrance.

Hinata glanced back at the racks of merchandise. There was some accessories to go with the phone too, and some cards labeled 'Minute Pack'. Hinata grabbed a few of each before heading to the check-out line.

After paying for the items and getting directions for how to use the phone, she left the store, planning on going to that restaurant who's food she sampled.

The Waiter smiled at her when he saw her approaching."Back so soon?"he asked.

Hinata smiled sheepishly."Well I'm hungry now" she responded.

"Well go on inside and someone'll direct you to a available table"He advised politely.

Hinata nodded a 'Thank you' before stepping inside. Sure enough a waitress led her to a table, gave her a drink, and took her order.

Hinata smiled at the waitress as she left. She began to sip her soda absent-mindedly as she looked around. The place on the inside was kind of old-fahioned but nothing seemed to worn-out or dusty. It was nice in there she decided.

She dug in her black purse and began trying to program her phone, well that was until someone tapped on her shoulder.

She looked up in surprise, and was confused to see that it was just a guy who appeared to be her age smiling back at her.

"Hello"He greeted.

Hinata frowned to herself. _'Does he work at the restaurant or something?'_she thought._'He's not wearing a uniform though' _she thought as she checked for a name tag.

Realizing she hadn't responded yet she hurriedly spoke."Hi." She replied shortly.

"I noticed that you were kind of fumbling with your phone, so I thought maybe I could help you out" he explained.

Hinata refrained from raising her eyebrow mockingly at him. Just who did he think he was. Hinata was a mechanical genius, setting up her phone was merely nothing but petty work. But deciding be polite and keep her ego in check, she smiled.

"No thank you, I'm fine" she said before turning back to her phone. She didn't need look up to know he had left with a shocked expression.

"Y'know, that was unnecessary" Came another voice.

Hinata looked up holding back a blank look. It was the Waiter from outside. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, that guy obviously did alot a prep-talk to come up with an excuse to come over in the first place, and then actually doing it"The Waiter explained sitting across from her.

"I don't understand"Hinata admitted.

"Well, your very attractive, and guys in general usually find it hard to talk to girls like you"The Waiter elaborated with ease.

Hinata's entire face flushed red at the word 'Attractive'. "But your talking to me" Hinata managed to get out.

"That's true"The Waiter murmured.

No longer able to hold a conversation with the man, most likely because of the subject they were on, she turned her attention back to programming her phone.

"Whoa, look what time it is! My break's over. Gotta hurry back before my manager kicks my ass. Nice talking to you though" The Waiter exclaimed after glancing at his wrist watch. Hinata weakly waved at him as he walked away.

Hinata glanced back down at her phone, suddenly noticing she could see her reflection on the phone's screen.

She smiled lightly at it. _'I guess I do look better without glasses'_ she thought.

**With Sakura (Sakura's POV)**

Something was wrong with Sasuke. I could tell just by watching him. He kinda seemed like he was trying not to act akward about something. But why would he do that. It's not like anything hapened between us. Maybe I'll just ask him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Oooh! How is Sasuke going to react to her questions! Read to find out! Thank you reading and please review!**


	29. Ch 26:Taking matters into ones own hands

**MsMcC: Hello everyone. I've gotten some inspiration to write again! Surprisingly by reading my past chapters.(sweatdrops) Should have done that alot sooner!:) Anyway I have no need for a guest today, I just wanna get straight into the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**MsMcC:Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Sooooooooo?"_Sakura asked Sasuke again for the 37th time.

"..."Sasuke ignored her for the 37th time.

"Awe come on! What's wrong with you? Are you hiding something from me?"Sakura pestered."It can't be _that_ big of a deal, could it? Tell me!"Sakura demanded almost childishly.

"No"

Sakura pouted and turned away with a huff." You jerkface! Keeping secrets"She muttered as they both continued on down the street.

Sasuke sighed. _'Believe me it's for both of our sakes that I don't tell you' _he thought as his cheeks heated up a bit.

"Sakura, we need to speed up our pace, we're going too slow"Sasuke said, changing the subject.

"Huh? I thought we were making good time, this is the only cheap and fast way to go. On foot"Sakura replied, easily distracted by his comment.

"Well let's walk faster then"

Sakura frowned._'Maybe he's tired of being alone with me'_ She thought glumly. She sighed.

Suddenly Sakura's cell began to ring. She and Sasuke stopped mid-step.

"Eh?" she uttered as an unfamiliar number came up. She debated for a few seconds on whether or not to answer before deciding to just go ahead.

"Hello?"She spoke cautiously, ready to hang up.

"Sakura! It's a good thing I remembered your number by heart!" A girl's voice exclaimed in relief.

Sakura's eyes widened considerably."Hinata! Is that you?"Sakura asked in almost disbelief.

"Yep!" Hinata chirped.

"Whose phone are you calling me from?"Sakura asked in confusion. Hinata had never owned a phone. Called them nuisances.

"I bought one the other day. I figured I'd need it"Hinata explained.

"Oh. Well can you tell me where you are?"Sakura continued. After they exchanged information, the call ended on a good note.

**With Hinata**

Hinata smiled softly as she dropped her phone into her large dark blue purse. She was currently at local park. She had done some more exploring out of pure boredom and ended up there, resting blissfully in the luke warm shade.

She almost wished she had a book. She was wearing a white polo shirt with dark jean capris with white flip flops. Her hair was up in a loose bun on the top of her head. She seemed to be at odds with her glasses at the moment because she didn't like wearing them anymore lately.

As she enjoyed the nice breeze that had just come through, she didnt notice that she was being watched. She had no idea that the eyes held evil intentions. Evil intentions that involved her.

**With Tenten and Neji**

Tenten and Neji were currently sipping coffee at the hotel's cafe downstairs as they thought over their situation. Well, two different situations.

Neji was thinking about what he was going to say to his uncle when he called him. He hated to lie but he'd have to for too many reasons to count.

Tenten on the other hand was trying to think up ways to seduce Neji and yet still not come off as a whore.

_'Sigh, I dread calling him. Maybe I won't...No I have to. Urgh.'_Neji argued with himself as he furrowed his brows and rested his head on his palm.

Tenten was also debating with herself_.'What should I do? This is the perfect opportunity to do something! But what? Should I rub his leg? Nah, that'll send the wrong message. Should I unbutton my shirt alittle? Nah, too I should...'_Tenten continued in her head. She didn't know the first thing about seducing a man. So naturally she was clueless beyond measure.

They were both distracted from their train of thought when the waitress aproached their table. " Would the lovely couple like anything else?"She smiled knowingly at them.

While Tenten's face flushed a mahogany hue, Neji shook his head. "No, we'd like our bill please."He continued.

"Don't worry, It's on the house"The waitress smiled again taking their trash.

Tenten grinned as her face decided to cooperate by returning to it's natural color."Thanks!"She said gratefully before turning to Neji with intent.

"So..."She started.

Neji rose an eyebrow curiously.

"You're okay with people asuming us to be a couple?"She asked in somewhat surprise.

Neji shrugged, his cheeks going a light pink. "No. I don't mind" He muttered with his eyes closed.

"Then how would you like to make it official?"Tenten asked seriously.

Neji's eyes snapped open."WHA-?"he couldn't believe she had just asked out right like that.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"Tenten rephrased.

Neji was speechless.

"I mean, I like you alot, though I don't know how you feel. But I feel like it could work."Tenten continued when he didn't answer immediately.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the marriage-thing does it?" Neji finally spoke.

"No. I really do like you. I wouldn't want to pick anyone else if it came down to it."Tenten confessed, her cheeks going red again as she stared at the table in between them.

"Ok"

Tenten head snapped up so fast she nearly got whiplash."Y-you!I! Really?It-"She started stammering in excitement but was silenced by his index finger being placed on her lips.

He looked at her in amusement as he smiled his small smile."I said 'ok', ok? Calm down"He said in a low voice.

Tenten's eyes suddenly narrowed in want. He looked so attractive when he smiled like that and talked in his deep baritone voice. She unconciously leaned towards him, her emotions currently being worn on her sleeve.

"Hey! Slow down! We're in a public place" He whispered as he read her face, surprise clear on his.

"Oh sorry"She muttered in embarrassment when she realized what she was doing as she feebly tried to shield her face.

Amusement appeared on his face again as he chuckled.

**With Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru**

"This is bad...this is very bad" Naruto mumbled as he sat on his bed with his head resting on his palms.

"Yeah, your right"Shikamaru agreed absent-mindedly.

"Okay, let me get this straight...Orochimaru used to be friends with Tsunade and Jiraya when the agencies were still one. When they all got into a huge fight, they split off three ways. Tsunade and Jiraya forming seperate agencies while Orochimaru took a walk on the dark side. Tsunade and Jiraya began competing to defeat Orochimaru but later decided to join forces to take him down. Orochimaru, trying to tear them down a bit, decided to go after one of their strongest assets, Sasuke. He was a sexist person so he didn't even consider Sakura. He purposely had Hinata kidnapped to lure us here. And tried to kill off the rest of us while using Hinata as bait. But so far his plan has been foiled. But he's still intent with completing his plan, am I right?" Ino finished in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up" Shikamaru confirmed.

"I had no idea the agencies were once one"Naruto pondered out loud.

"Me either. Shocker isn't it? I wonder what broke them all apart" Ino said a dazed voice.

"Yeah...I wonder"Shikamaru muttered while in deep thought.

**Meanwhile in the closet**

Sasumi eyes shot open as she quickly sat up. She tried to take in her surroundings but it was hard since it was dark and her eyes hadn't adjusted.

When they finally did she looked over in the corner where she noticed someone was sitting in. It was a man. He too was tied up and gagged. Something about him seemed familiar to her. She gazed at him trying to remember and he gazed back blankly, as if he knew exactly who she was and wasn't surprised to see her.

Suddenly recognition dawned on her gagged face."Rmmf-mmfshi?"She tried to speak.

"Hmmfey Sammmsmmfi"He muttered.

It had dawned on her that the man across from her was Roshi. The one who was assigned to kidnap the four-eyed girl. The one who was supposed to be killing the very people who captured them.

Sasumi sighed.

**With Kakashi and Anko**

"Shouldn't we have caught up to Sasuke and Sakura by now?"Anko asked as they stepped out of the train station.

"Yeah we should've. Let me call them and find out. Maybe their closeby"Kakashi replied as he took out his cell and speed-dialed Sasuke.

"Hello?"Came Sasuke deep voice.

"Hey Sasuke! What's up?" Kakashi conversed.

It was silent on the other line for a few seconds. For a split second Kakashi thought he had hung up.

"What do you want?" He spoke after a moment.

"Aw that's so rude. I was nicley asking you what's going on with you're life and you-"Kakashi joked but was cut off.

"I'm hanging up"

"Wait wait wait!"Kakashi stopped him.

He heard Sasuke sigh in annoyance."Then what is it?" He emunanciated.

"Can you tell me where you are?"Kakashi asked casually.

"Why?" Sasuke asked shortly.

"Because Anko and I are trying to catch up to you, duh"He replied as if it were obvious. He could already see Sasuke tightening his fist in irritation.

"Do I even want to know why you're out of the hotel?"

"Because we got bored!"Anko exclaimed at the phone.

Sasuke sighed again before telling them their nearest current street name. Kakashi repeated it back to Anko, who already had out her portable gps system and punching in the streets.

"Whose that?" They heard Sakura say in the background as Anko waited on the gps to load the results.

"Kakashi and Anko"They heard Sasuke say as he started as he repeated what they said to him to her.

"Woooow" was all they heard her say.

"Alright! We're-"Anko started as the results came up but she stopped mid-sentence as she gaped at her gps.

"What is it?"Kakashi asked curiously.

"My gps says we're about blah blah miles ahead of them."Anko uttered in disbelief.

"How many hours is that on foot?"

"About 3 days"

It was Kakashi's turn to gape."Wha-? How did we get that far ahead of them?"Kakashi asked incredulously.

"I guess the train was going faster than we thought" Anko shrugged.

"Uh Sasuke?"Kakashi said back into the phone.

"What?"

"Where's Hinata?"

Sasuke easily answered the street she was on and the name of her hotel to Kakashi.

"See how far we are from it"He muttered to Anko, who nodded and began punching it in.

After a few seconds Anko had results." I'd say half a day. We'd be there tomorrow morning since it's already in the afternoon."

"Alright Bye Sasuke"Kakashi eruptly said into the phone.

"But what about-"Was all Sasuke could get out before Kakashi hung up on him.

"What did you do that for?"Anko asked in confusion.

"Because I have an idea."Kakashi stated.

Anko simply rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"We should just go get her ourselves instead of waiting on them. We're only a half a day's travel on foot from her. If we go non-stop we can have her by tomorrow and be back to the hotel in no time."Kakashi explained.

"Then we can start the mission we came for in the first place"Anko agreed."Well I can keep going for the rest of the night. I got my sleep on the train"Anko said grinning.

Kakashi rolled his eyes."I don't see how. The speed kept me up the entire time."He said sarcastically as they both began to head out to Hinata's hotel**.(A/N: If you think about it in a different way, their conversation sounded kinda naughty. LOL)**

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke glared at his phone as the call time stopped blinking, which had indicated that Kakashi had hung up.

"Bastard"He muttered.

* * *

**Thanks everyone who took the time out to read my 26th chapter. I really appreciate it. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner since I have my own computer now with internet. And since summer vacation started for me today! WOOT WOOT! I'll be in 12th grade next year, I feel like such an old geezer! LOL! Anyway please review!**


	30. Finally Together Again

_**Quote/Wisdom of the day: Weird is just another word for Unique. Whether it's a good or bad thing is (**__**another story/**__**entirely up to you).**_

**MsMcC: Hello there again my wonderful readers! It's been sooo long! I really appreciate you guys taking the time out to read my 27th chapter! Finally there's gonna be some action after too many boring chapters in a row. **

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" is to "me" as "yeah" is to "right".**

**MsMcC: Let's get it started!**

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

I slowly cracked my eyes open as a bright light shone into my room. I yawned and sat up. As I stretched I looked over to the window that revealed the bright blue sky.

I frowned a little. I didn't remember leaving the curtain open the other night.

I shrugged it off after pondering on the fact for a few minutes. Maybe I was just still sleepy. With that apparently settled I started to climb out of bed.

Then I froze as I fully woke up. I looked around the room.

My bag definitely wasn't in that corner yesterday. And why was it closed. As I examined the room further I started to notice more things that seemed like they had been tampered with.

I started racking my brain, trying to remember what happened last night.

Suddenly panic began to rise in my throat as a theory popped into my head.

Did I accidently get _drunk _last night? If that was true maybe I accidently brought someone back with me.

Now I was downright freaking out. What if I had lost my virginity last night? I clamped my hands onto my groin as I began sweating bullets.

"WAAAAAH!NOOOOO!"I cried like a baby. I was saving myself for Naruto! Why did this have to happen!

I pulled my sheets back, frantically searching for blood. But thankfully the sheets were still white as snow. I quickly checked my panties too, and they too were free of blood.

I even walked around a little to see if it was awkward to walk. Nope, no awkwardness.

I held my hand to my chest as I sighed in relief. My v-card was still reserved for Naruto. I blushed at the thought.

I decided that I was just having a memory lapse about the moved objects and started to head to the bathroom to take a shower.

I turned the faucet handle on cold before cupping some of the water into my hands, and splashing a little into my face. I grabbed a nearby rag and dried my face. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and blanched. As I touched my face something caught my attention in the reflection of the mirror.

Someone was standing a little ways away from me near the shower.

I felt a scream building up in my throat as I met eyes with the dark cloaked figure. Once the scream made its way out my throat, the person lunged at me.

I ducked instinctively and the person's fist smashed into the mirror, creating a web-like crack. I tried to scurry away but the person grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face them.

They slapped me hard, and I bit down on my lip to keep from yelping. When they went to hit me again I swung my leg up defensively into their groin.

The person groaned in pain and collapsed beside me while holding their groin. I didn't have to guess if it was a guy then.

As I stumbled to get up, another person emerged from inside the shower. I could tell this one was a girl because of her curvy frame. Crap, I thought. Can't kick 'em in the nuts and run.

I could still run though. I dashed out of the bathroom with the girl in hot pursuit. I wouldn't make it to the door, which was at the opposite side of the room. What kind of hotel room was this? Wasn't the bathroom usually near the exit?

So I grabbed a chair and tossed it at her with some force. But she merely ducked and the chair broke against the wall behind her.

After that it was a wild goose chase around the room. While I ran all around the room while throwing lamps and stuff at her in the meantime. I could tell she was getting frustrated.

Unfortunately for me, the guy I kicked earlier had recovered by the time I passed the bathroom again. And he grabbed me into an arm-lock with my arms above my head.

I struggled feebly, but he was too strong. The girl stopped in front of me, panting angrily.

"Stupid bitch" She growled as she glared at me. The guy scoffed.

"Good job subduing her. "He said sarcastically.

The girl redirected her glare at him and gave him the finger. "Shut the hell up! As if you got her first try!" She hissed.

He glared back. "Hey! She literally gave me a low-blow!"

"Tch. Men." She said as she rolled her eyes. She glared at me again." You know, you gave me a hard time. Now I'm mad. I think I need to let off a little steam" She said angrily.

Fear trimmed my emotions but I tried not to let it show. I just frowned back.

And then I was bent over in pain, trying to regain my lost breath, after the blow she delivered to my stomach. As I bent over, my loose hair draped over my face like a curtain. My eyes watered and I bit my lip stubbornly. I wouldn't let her get the satisfaction of hearing my cry in pain.

She punched me a few more times in the gut before the guy stopped her. "Hey now, we can't hurt her too much. Ease up" He muttered as I coughed up a little blood, and a bit trickled down my jaw.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, but she didn't punch me again. "Whatever, Lets go" She growled angrily before turning swiftly and marched towards the door.

I let my body go limp in an attempt to make it harder for him to carry me out. But he ended up dragging me. When I went to scream he stuffed a wad of tissue in my mouth.

I tried to grab the corner of the door seal with my foot, but since he was so strong I was effortlessly dragged past, my sock sliding off and jamming the door from closing.

No one was in the hallway because it was so early. Not even a house maid. Tears freely flowed now but I held in my sobs.

_**With Kakashi and Anko**_

"See. I told you we'd make it by morning" Kakashi said as he gestured to the hotel in front of them.

They headed straight to escalator. Once they were inside Anko glanced up at Kakashi. "What was her room number again?"

"300 is what Sasuke said" replied Kakashi. Anko nodded and pressed 2.

The escalator dinged and they quickly exited it. They skimmed the numbers on the room panels.

"296, 298, ah here it is! 3-" Anko stopped talking eruptly as she stopped in front of the door. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he stopped behind her.

"What's wrong?"

Anko simply pointed to the lower corner of the door. There was a balled up sock wedged between the door and the seal, keeping it from closing.

Anko and Kakashi exchanged a wary glance. They both pulled out their guns before Anko pushed the door open. They both cautiously glanced around the room, guns raised, as they took in the state of the room. There had obviously been a struggle.

Tables were over turned, lamps were lying around, and mirrors were broken.

Anko rushed to the bathroom, she cursed when she saw the mirror.

"Shit shit shit!"She cursed as she kicked a lamp.

Kakashi knelt down and picked up the sock. "Anko" He murmured.

"What?" She said in exasperation.

"The socks' still warm. This must have been recent. "He stated as he stood, still clutching the sock.

"Then they might still be near-by!" Anko concluded, rushing past him.

As he tossed the sock down, Kakashi spotted the room key lying on the floor and quickly snatched it up before following Anko out into the hallway.

"They must've taken the stairs" he noted, seeing that the stairs were closer and more secretive than the elevators.

His comment was barely out before Anko rushed over the door and began running down the stairs. He followed after her as she made large bounds over the steps, going five steps at a time.

The made it outside just in time to see two figures trying to force Hinata into the back of a large black van.

"**HEY!"**Anko shouted as she dashed over to them. They're heads snapped up and they're eyes widened at the incoming Anko.

They both dropped Hinata to ground, who squeaked in pain, and turned to take on Kakashi and Anko.

"Who the hell're you!"Anko growled as she took her fighting stance.

"We could ask the same thing!" The girl hissed back.

"Let's just get this over with already" Kakashi said nonchalantly as he too took his fighting stance.

As the cloaked pair took their stances, Hinata began to scoot away from the van. She winced as her knees bled from the impact of the drop earlier. She was sure to have quite a few bruises and scrapes when this was over. When she got a safe distance away from the van she turned to watch helplessly as Anko and Kakashi fought off the attempted abductors.

The cloaked girl swung at Anko, who ducked and elbowed her in her throat. The girl backed off a bit, coughing harshly. Anko took this opening and round-house kicked the girl, sending her to the ground. But this didn't stop Anko, she knelt to the girl's side and grabbed her by her collar. " I asked who the hell you were!" Anko bellowed in the girl's face.

The girl glared as she spit out some blood. "Fuck off" She uttered, her teeth stained red from the blood. Anko's temple pulsed angrily as she punched the girl in the face.

As Kakashi was about to finish off the guy he glanced over and saw Anko apparently about to beat the girl to death. He hurriedly grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the girl.

"Anko! Don't kill her!"He exclaimed as he struggled to restrain Anko.

"Let me at her!"Anko roared.

The cloaked male took this as his opportunity and hurriedly helped the girl up and into back off the van. He slammed the door shut and ran around to the driver's seat, before hurriedly speeding off.

"Thanks a lot genius!They got away!"Anko shouted irritably as she lifted her head to look back at him.

"It's not in our policy to kill the enemy" He stated simply as he frowned back at her.

"You-!"Anko started.

"Oh my" mumbled Hinata, catching both of their attention. She was blushing and she had her palm up to mouth while she gaped at them.

"Wha-?"Anko started before she realized how Kakashi was holding her. He had his arms snuggly around her waist and her back was tightly pressed against his chest. The hold was extremely intimate looking.

Her face went scarlet as she began thrashing around again, this time in embarrassment. "L-Let go of me you asshole!" She exclaimed.

He let go and held his hands up defensively." Sorry, sorry" he chuckled sheepishly.

"_Pervert! _**Pervert! **_**Pervert!**_" She shouted, face still flushed.

Hinata giggled as she stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself. "Thanks guys. You really saved my hide" she smiled gratefully.

Anko grinned back as her face faded back to its original color." No prob! Now let's get out here!"

"Um..."Hinata muttered as she scratched her cheek while tugging her night gown.

Kakashi quickly caught on." She needs to get dressed first Anko. She's still in her pajamas" He explained.

Anko stared blankly at Hinata's night gown for a few seconds before rubbing the back of her head. "Oh right..." Kakashi and Hinata sweat-dropped.

After that they headed back to Hinata's hotel, deciding to take the stairs. When they stopped in front of the room door Hinata slapped her forehead.

"Aw! The doors closed! And I don't have my key" She muttered.

Kakashi pulled out the room key he had stashed in his pocket earlier. "Good thing I grabbed it earlier, huh Anko?" He smiled as he handed Hinata the key, who thanked him in return.

Anko narrowed her eyes before looking away. "Whatever pervert" She mumbled.

Once they were inside, Hinata opened the closet that was stationed near the entrance and stretched to reach something on the top shelf. When she emerged she was carrying a white metal box that the other two observed to be a first-aid kit.

"I figured they'd have one" She said mostly to herself. She turned to Anko and Kakashi, who were seated on the bed, the only remaining furniture that was still standing. "I'm gonna take a shower then patch myself up. I'll be out soon" She informed as she also grabbed the backpack full of clothes.

They nodded. " Hurry up" Anko added.

Once Hinata disappeared into the bathroom, they were enveloped into an semi-awkward silence. It was broken when the sound of the shower came to both of their ears.

"_So_..."Kakashi began, Anko looked over at him expectantly. "How am I a pervert?"

_**35 minutes later...**_

Hinata emerged from the bathroom holding the large backpack, smiling happily. She was gonna see her friends again. She was wearing a light blue form-fitting t-shirt with white flower designs, with some faded shorts and white sneakers. Her hair was still loose and handing freely. She had a gauze patch on her cheek and her knees were covered in Band-Aids.

"Hey guys I'm rea-"Hinata stopped mid-sentence and she stared over at the bed.

Anko and Kakashi froze. Anko was on saddling Kakashi while drawing her arm back to punch him, Kakashi had his arms up in attempt to grab her arms. They both looked like deer in headlights.

Anko shot away from him, and tripped on the bed skirt and hit the floor with a painful sounding thud. "I-I-I-I-I-It ain't what it looks like! He said some slick shit and I was gonna pummel his face in! I swear!" She fumbled in embarrassment.

"I believe you, okay" Hinata sweat-dropped. Anko hmphed and Kakashi just shook his head at her. "Anyway, I was saying I was ready to leave" Hinata continued.

"Alright, let's get the heck outta here!" Anko exclaimed. Kakashi stood up.

"Uh...What about the room?" Hinata asked, looking around at the destruction.

"Did you check into this hotel under your name? Did you use a credit card?" Kakashi questioned.

"No, I paid in cash and I used a different name" Hinata answered in confusion.

"Then we're good to go! The room is all the more reason to get outta here quickly!" Kakashi gave Hinata a thumbs up, and she sweat-dropped again.

"Now let's go!" Anko grabbed Hinata's hand and began to pull her out of the room. Kakashi followed closely behind them.

_**With Naruto, Ino , Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru**_

Naruto stared long and hard at the wall across from him. He was perched on his bed like always with his head resting in his palms."Hmmmmmm..."He muttered.

Shikamaru glanced up at him from his laptop raising an eyebrow. "What's up with you?" He asked.

"...I'm thinking..."He murmured back.

Tenten and Ino gaped at him, incredulous. "_What_! You're _**thinking**_?" Ino gasped.

"You're scaring me! Is the world ending?" said Tenten.

Neji sat up and smirked. "I gotta hear this" Naruto scowled at the three.

"Well if you must know-!" Naruto started, Neji scoffed and lay back down. "And just like that, I don't care anymore" Neji said.

"Oh come on! I wanna tell you now!" Naruto whined loudly.

"We should've enjoyed the silence while we had it" Shikamaru mumbled.

"_Sigh_, go ahead Naruto" Tenten urged.

"I was thinking-"Ino snickered but stopped when Naruto glared"-that we should come up with a team name" He continued.

"A team name?" Tenten repeated.

"Yeah! It'll be cool! It should be something manly!" Naruto said pumping his fist up.

"No way! There are girls on the team too!" Ino glared, apparently offended.

"Do you have any ideas?" Shikamaru asked everyone.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Rejected" Neji muttered in response. Naruto frowned.

"Uuuh...How about...Knives?" Tenten asked sheepishly.

When she was met with silence she sweat-dropped. "Or not?"

"How about Dazzlers?" Ino suggested smiling brightly.

"How 'bout Hell and No?" Naruto replied sarcastically. Ino flipped him off.

"HANKITS?" Shikamaru suggested.

"...Wha?"Naruto blurted.

"I took everyone's initials and tried to make a word. But since there were two 'n's and three 's's I just used one of each" He explained.

"Sounds too complicated" Naruto said. "Plus it sounds too much like the word hanky, and ain't nobody gonna use me to blow their noses!" Naruto added. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

Everyone leaned towards Neji with expectant looks on their faces. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"_What_?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's your turn to come up with a name" Tenten replied. With that said, everyone leaned closer.

Neji blanched at the attention."...I don't have any ideas"

"Oh come on!" Naruto pressed. "Surely _you_ have an idea"

"...I don't" He muttered. "Now leave me alone" Then a pillow met his face with a smack. "THE HELL!" He exclaimed as he sat up.

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly. "You're no fun, bore-face! Your face bores me!"

Neji grabbed the pillow, murderous intent glinting in his gray eyes. Naruto seeing this quickly sucked his tongue back in. "...Neji?"

Neji lunged. He pressed the pillow tightly against Naruto face with one hand and held him down with the other."mmmf mmf mff!" came Naruto muffled voice.

"What was that?" Neji asked casually.

"Nefffjiii! Youff craffzy baffstard! Lefft meff goffff!"Naruto struggled but Neji was stronger.

"Still can't hear you"

Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten sweat-dropped. "Idiots" Shikamaru muttered.

_**With Sakura and Sasuke**_

"Okay, you're not getting out of this today mister!" Sakura stated firmly, hands planted on her hips.

Sasuke tried not to become distracted by that notion as he pulled his eyes away from said area to stubbornly meet her gaze. "Getting out of what?" He asked in mock curiosity.

"Your keeping secrets from me, teammates don't keep secrets from each other. It ruins potentially good teamwork! You and me, we make a good team! So come on! Tell me!" Sakura nagged pulling at his sleeve.

Sasuke didn't even glance over at her.

Sakura's face dropped as she suddenly fell silent. There was a pregnant silence for a few moments before she spoke again, her tone a lot meeker than before. "Did I do something to upset you? If so, I'm sorry" she mumbled.

A wave of guilt washed over Sasuke as he scrunched his face up in discomfort."….You didn't…..do anything….._wrong_". _'Just unexpected and strangely satisfying'_He thought in mute embarrassment. "So don't apologize" He added.

Sakura perked up again. Her confidence and determination completely renewed. "So does this mean you're gonna tell me?" She asked hopefully.

"No" He said bluntly.

Sakura growled in frustration as she tugged at her locks. " **Fine**! Be that way! I'm gonna walk on the other side of the street, so don't come near me for half-an-hour or so you jerk-face!"She exclaimed, her voice cracking at the end.

Sasuke glanced over at her in alarm, but she had already started to cross the road. _'Was she crying?'_ He wondered as he stared after her in confusion.

Sakura sniffed as she rubbed at her eyes in a feeble attempt to stop her tears. She didn't understand why she was crying in the first place. He was entitled to his secrets. She had no right to demand anything of him.

But somewhere inside her, she had begun to believe that their relationship had gotten to the point where they could at least trust each other. _'I guess I was wrong'_ she thought sadly. And the thought of that stung.

Unfortunately Sakura hadn't been making a good pace across the road, and had slowed to a miserable drag, only having made it half way across.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when heard Sasuke calling out to her in panic. _'Panic?'_ That didn't sound right. He was running towards her while reaching out. She tilted her head in confusion as she heard him yell out **'Look out!**'.

Only then did she realize what was happening. Then she noticed, the large truck coming straight at her top speed. Only an idiot would slowly wonder into the road. God was she an idiot. And to think she would die in such a stupid place, without rescuing Hinata, without punching Naruto one last time, or telling Sasuke she loved him. So stupid.

Next thing she knew, a rough impact had launched her off her feet. But something told her it wasn't the truck that hit her, for two reasons.

One: She had been hit from the side. Not the front where the truck was.

And two: She was sure that the truck would've hurt a lot more than this.

She landed hard on the side of the street and she yelped in pain. It was when she felt weight collapse on top her and heard a deep grunt, that she realized that Sasuke had tackled her out of the way of the truck.

Lots of different emotions ran through her at that moment. Like gratitude, relief, surprise. But the most prominent emotion was disbelief. She couldn't believe he had done such a thing.

"Wha-…..I…eh" She searched for words but he cut off her attempt with a sharp karate-chop to the forehead. "Owwww!" She whined.

"You moron! How could you do something so stupid!"He growled at her.

"WHA-I-EH!" She searched a lot more frantically this time, but she was once again cut off. This time, due to Sasuke forcibly embracing her in a tight hold.

He sighed into her hair. "You moron…what if you would've died?" he mumured. Sakura stared in stunned silence over his shoulder, her face a lovely cherry red.

Slowly she came to her senses and she slowly brought arms to meet around his back. "I thought I told you not to come near me for a half-an-hour or so" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Just shut-up"

They stayed like that for a while, ignoring the curious passing strangers on the street. But apparently all good things must come to an end.

Because Sasuke's phone only allowed them a couple minutes before it rang loudly, shaking them both out of their daze.

Sasuke cleared his throat as he quickly released Sakura. Sakura reluctantly did the same, her face still a decent hue of pink.

"Talk to me" Sasuke spoke point-blank into the phone.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi chirped, "Good news!"

"You fell off a cliff and broke both of your legs?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"What? No! How is that good news? Anyway there's someone who needs to talk to you!" There was some shuffling and Sasuke could hear Anko and Kakashi arguing.

Finally a recognizably meek voice spoke. "Sasuke?"

"Huh? Hinata? What are you doing with Kakashi and Anko?" Sasuke questioned, surprise etching its way across his face.

"Oh, well they showed up just in time to save me from being captured again. My hideout had been discovered by the enemies and they ambushed me this morning. Kakashi and Anko chased them off luckily."

"But-..wha-…how-"

Anko took the phone. "Sasuke, Sasuke sweetie. Don't sweat the details. The job got done, Hinata's safe and all is well. So chillax will ya?" She said it as if they were talking about the weather.

"You do know that you just made all our efforts completely pointless right?"Sasuke asked in dismay.

"….Sure"

Sasuke was about to continue when he realized that Sakura was tugging on his sleeves again. "What's going on?" She mouthed when he glanced down at her.

Instead of relaying everything back to her he just handed her the phone.

"Uh. Hello?" She spoke.

"Oh, Sakura? So Mr. Tight Ass handed you the phone, eh?" Came Anko's voice.

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Yeah"

"So tell me, are you guys far from where we last heard you were?"Anko continued.

"No, just a day's travel maybe" Sakura replied.

"Good, we'll see you in a few minutes" Anko said nonchalantly.

"Wait- Wha- A few minutes?" Sakura sputtered in shock.

"Yeah, meet us at the nearest train station" It was Kakashi's voice that time.

"Ah- Er, ok" Sakura stammered.

"Call us back when you get there" Then there was a click, indicating that they had hung up.

Even though Sakura was beyond confused, she decided to do what she was told and wordlessly handed Sasuke back his phone, before asking the nearest stranger where the train station was.

It only took them a few minutes to find it, and once they stood in the de-boarding section they called Kakashi back.

"We're here" Sasuke said straight to the point.

"Good good, now it's time to put your spy skills into use" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?"

"When the train arrives, you're gonna stow away on the train with us" Kakashi said simply.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. We'll get back to the hotel a lot faster this way"

Sigh. "I guess you're right." Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"Alright, We're in the baggage compartment. Don't take too long!" Click. Sasuke was really starting to get annoyed with Kakashi habit of hanging up on people.

Shortly after the phone call ended, the train pulled up with a loud hissing whistle. As people began to de-board, Sasuke grasped Sakura's arm. "Follow me" he murmured. Sakura gave a slight nod, and the quickly became immersed in the departing crowd.

They quickly rounded the train, easily slipping by the conductor, who bid the departing passengers good-bye. The slipped into the last cart, which they figured could only be the baggage compartment, before shuffling into a hiding spot.

After several moments of the new passengers boarding the train, the train slowly began moving again. It didn't take long for it to gain momentum. When Sasuke was sure no one else would be coming into the baggage compartment he slid out of his hiding place, pulling Sakura with him.

"You guys can come out now"

Anko, Kakashi both shuffled into sight quickly, Hinata showing up shortly after from behind a box.

Sakura squealed as she pounced on to Hinata, who in turned giggled as she hugged back in just as much excitement. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She glanced at Hinata's bandages. "Or at least in one piece!" She added with a smile.

"This is such a joyful reunion and I swear I'm tearing up, but could you guys keep it down? We are stowing away on this train" Anko reprimanded from her position on one of the stacked boxes in the cart.

Both girls smiled sheepishly. Sakura pulled Hinata off into the corner of the compartment all the while whispering. "You have to be caught up on so much stuff! And you have to tell me about your entire time in confinement too" The rest was undecipherable.

Sasuke glanced over at the adults and back to the whispering teenaged girls in disdain.

'_This is gonna be a long ride'_

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's been some years since I last updated this story but I suddenly had an urge to. I hope you enjoyed it. Guess I should catch you up on me right quick. I'm 18, I just graduated from High School and in a little while I'll be starting College. I'm studying the field of art. Since I'm not going to be burdened with the stressfulness a 5 days a week of school I may be able to finish this story. Cross your fingers. Anyway please review. REVIEWS ARE LOVE/INSPIRATION/AND LIKE DRUGS TO ME 3.**** Also you guys can suggest team names if you want. If it's good I might use it! Don't be a bore-face like Neji! Just kidding, I 3 Neji. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
